


【翻译】生而为人

by rosyrain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Silly, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1、Eidetic memory：遗觉记忆。 这个术语有多种译法，我选择了这种。</p><p>2、本章后半段写的实际上就是中国人所说的“捏脚”嘛，“捏脚”哪有不捏脚底的？可文中把它分出不同来了。我翻译时设定如下：<br/>foot massage：足部按摩<br/>reflexology massage：足底按摩<br/>reflexology：反射疗法</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corpus Hominis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790501) by [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/pseuds/mycapeisplaid). 



　　假使肉体不是灵魂，那么灵魂是什么？  
  
　　——《我歌唱带电的肉体》（惠特曼《草叶集》）  
  
  
  
　　在John Watson上尉看来，身体它就是身体，一丝不挂的男人他这辈子见得多了。入伍后跟战友在一起混了没多久，John的矜持就不见了。手上只有一块布一壶水，屁股缝里却夹着半个雷吉斯坦的沙砾，这种情况下想矜持也矜持不起来。  
      【译者注】雷吉斯坦：阿富汗南部的荒漠地区。基本上是沙漠，杂有亚沙土、粘土与砾石  
  
　　不过John对裸体的熟悉程度不是战友间简单的袒陈相对就能培养出来的。他是个医生，这就意味着脆弱至极的人体他不光看见过，还研究过。  
  
　　熟悉男性裸体，也就意味着通常情况下，不管藏在裤子衬衫里面秘不示人的是什么，John Watson医生都不会太惊讶。他什么都见过。再说了，是医生就知道，面对那些用衣物作掩饰的身体状况，不管是有意思也好，吓人也罢，一定要不动声色。 他见过各种各样的皮肤——衰老的、年轻的、晒伤的、鼓胀的、凹陷的、带伤疤的、纹过身的、受感染的，闻过死尸和伤口腐烂的气味，给人切过疖子，抓过胀气的肠子，有病人在他身上呕吐过拉屎拉尿过，缝合过碎得不成样子的皮肤，有一次甚至正儿八经地以专业医生的高标准严要求治疗生殖器疱疹，那症状才真叫人心里发毛。  
  
　　说白了，医生要对人体做如下处理：称重，检查，建立病历，诊断，治疗，安抚。  
  
　　不过，跟好医生打过交道的人都知道，有才华的医生大多不能把肉体和灵魂完全分隔开来。要是John当初没参军，而是跑去当了一名全科大夫，那将是这行里不可多得的人才。他热衷医术，关心患者，渴望治病救人。他和病人之间的情感纽带对他干好战地医生一职大有帮助，对人的热爱似乎在他的手和心之间打开了一条通道，要是把他放到极端应激条件下会干得更快更好，还态度从容。他自信，而且底气十足。John Watson当兵是好样儿的，当医生还是好样儿的。  
  
　　_____________________________________  
　　  
　　所以，大多数情况下，身体它就是身体。除非碰到例外。  
  
　　读大学的时候，每当小心地为情人宽衣解带，抚遍每寸柔软的肌肤，亲吻凹凸有致的身形，探索湿润隐秘的所在，他都能毫不纠结地把理科生身份放到一边，让他的心（还有他的小兄弟）来主持大局。临床评估嘛，找个地方先藏起来再说。很快他就把女性的身体情况摸透了。虽然没真的四处拈花惹草，还是发现女人身材各不相同，不过大多都能讨得他的欢心。这一情况让他很高兴。（有一次放假回家，他姐姐说他是有车开就行，不在乎开什么车。John觉得这个比喻虽然不好听，倒也贴切。）  
  
　　两情缱绻时，不论高矮胖瘦和肤色，所有的肉体都是美的。凭着对肉体的热爱和那双训练有素善解人意的手，John Watson成了女人眼中出色的情人。原因很简单，他让女人感到自己的身体很美丽。因为，受到John关注的自然就是美的。赘肉、妊娠纹、雀斑、茂盛的毛发，所有这一切，情人John Watson统统不在意。  
  
　　他的浪漫情怀不时招来战友们善意的打趣。即便是现在，难得跟老战友们见个面，也会有人把那些半真不假的故事搬出来，说他床上功夫如何了得。（Watson，你这个短胳膊短腿的混蛋，怎么就那么会来事儿？因为你是医生对不对？肯定就是这个原因。）而他会得意地一笑，举起酒瓶，为那些在他手中康复的身体，也为那些对他的舌头感到满意的身体，把酒一饮而尽。  
  
　　的确，John Watson熟悉人体构造，不论男女，而且全都打过交道，所以当他遇到Sherlock.全是管道.Holmes，对他说的那套并不信服。Sherlock一面声称不在意自己的身体，一面又把大量时间花在穿着打扮上（用三种护发产品？），真要吃起东西来那叫一个懂得享受。定制的真丝衬衫里从来不穿背心，就连便装也是名师设计。John怀疑穿定制西装是Sherlock洁身自好的方式，提醒他自己要看上去像那么回事儿。不管隐藏在定制服装背后的动机是什么，这位室友身上一直存在着自相矛盾的地方。  
  
　　有时候，John会想像Sherlock吸毒后在药物作用下神志不清的模样。那肯定很不体面。John见过瘾君子，眼看着毒品摧毁人的身体，那简直就是亵渎神明。如果Sherlock的大脑就是他的上帝，John，他唯一的朋友，不愿让他毁掉这座神庙。  
  
　　不知怎的，Sherlock的身体知道该摄入哪些东西来维持那颗伟大而又讨人嫌的大脑。他拒不接受John提出的建议，诸如保重身体让那团灰色神经组织发挥更大的作用。大侦探对自己的身体需要置之不理不说，似乎还铁了心不让John满足他的身体所需，这让John气不打一处来。  
  
　　争论大抵是这样的：  
　　  
　　我要睡觉，Sherlock！快有……36个小时没睡觉了！  
  
　　胡扯。  
  
　　你要知道，有人就是爱吃。这是享受。培根的味道不错！  
  
　　快点，John。  
  
　　拜托别把我的每次约会都搅黄掉，你这个大傻瓜。  
  
　　无聊。你没看见我这儿需要你吗？别说了，跟上。  
  
　　那时他们还刚认识没多久，某次大吵一通后John问Sherlock，有没有因为生理需要而跟人上床。  
  
　　“说真的，Sherlock，”John垂头丧气地一屁股坐进椅子，“我的意思是，你有没有想过要，你懂的……”  
  
　　Sherlock正在厨房桌子旁边，冲John扬起眉毛。“有话直说好了，John。性交？”  
  
　　“是啊。有些人觉得这是一大乐事，甚至是不可或缺的事情。”  
  
　　“真的不用把你的性取向告诉我。”  
  
　　John叹口气，用手抹了抹脸颊。他忙了一整天，该刮胡子了。“你打算把我的每次约会都搅黄了是不是，”这是事实，他知道。要么搬出去，要么打光棍。Sherlock会洞悉一切，会准确无误地推断出他干了些什么，用的是哪种体位以及所有John不想让外人知道的欢爱细节。“我就不明白了，怎么把你那套愚蠢的规则用到我头上来了。”  
  
　　Sherlock换掉显微镜下的载玻片，头也不抬地说话，“工作很重要，工作需要我，而我需要你。因此，我随时能找到你对大家都有好处。规则没你说的那么愚蠢。”  
  
　　“你认为我有了女朋友就会没空陪你？”  
  
　　“十有八九会这样。”  
  
　　“你不是我生活的全部，Sherlock。没有我的那些年你过得也挺好。”John大声呼出一口气。Sherlock曾在数个不同的场合说过相同的话，他要找到室友几乎是不可能完成的任务，甚至连租公寓也很困难。他知道自己难以相处，更不要说结交朋友。他可能是个天才，但是跟人打交道的技巧烂得一塌糊涂。John觉得，如果说Sherlock终究还是会对什么事情感到害怕，那他怕的就是再次变成孤家寡人，再去找公寓，找能容忍他乖僻举动的可怜虫。事实是没有他Sherlock过得不好，孤独，吸毒，备感痛苦。John不想搬出去，真的就只想，嗯，找个人享受一次性高潮。  
  
　　“听我说，我哪儿都不去。我真的只想隔一阵跟人做回爱，肌肤接触，没你在一边捣乱。对不起，就当我没说。”John站起来，伸展后背。“我去睡了。”快走到楼梯口的时候他听到Sherlock说话的声音。  
  
　　“这件事为什么这么重要？”他的眼睛没有离开显微镜，显微镜里的光照到他的眼睛上（白光，容易过早患上白内障，John心里说，无法进行正常的眼神交流，说明心绪不宁）。“性，裸体，身体接触。”他顿了顿，又说，“你是医生。正常的生物活动？”  
  
　　John一开始没说话，他在把心中的怒气压下去。“不对，Sherlock。这和愉悦有关。别跟我说你不知道指尖和嘴唇上有多少神经末梢。你知道得一清二楚。它是自我满足，让你感觉活得有价值。就像大家说的那样，应该享受生活。可你呢，跟他妈的死尸抢风头，总是众人关注的焦点。它不光让人感觉舒畅，还关系到需要和被需要，有时候还关系到爱情！”他一口气把话说完，语气里充满嘲讽，可随即就后悔了。他叹口气，马上对自己最亲近的朋友生出极大的同情。“听我说，那没什么关系，就是……没关系。”  
  
　　Sherlock转过头来看着他，眼神冷峻。 “我有过几个情人。”   
　　【译者注】Sherlock说的单词是：lovers  
  
　　Sherlock在那个单词上的发音让John心里很不舒服。他确信Sherlock不会有过“几个情人”。字眼用错了。几个性伙伴，那倒有可能。如果这家伙有过John所指的那种情人，那John肯定遗漏了非常重要的事情。  
  
　　“那就好，”他说，心中的怒气又开始往上窜。“他们让你下半辈子的性欲都得到了满足，一定非常值得纪念，'因为我'确信'有过'这个动词用得很准确。”Sherlock奇怪地看了他一眼，眼神中带着轻蔑、厌恶和痛苦，然后继续埋头搞他的研究。谈话到此结束。“我去睡啦。尽量别熬夜。”  
  
　　John步履沉重地走上楼梯。他的床上格外寒冷。  
  
　　_____________________________________  
　　  
　　“我一般不喜欢让人碰，”一天John在不经意间碰到Sherlock的肩膀，Sherlock这样对他说。Sherlock正在电脑前正襟危坐，浏览网上的化学期刊。John一手按在Sherlock肩头，一手伸过去拿自己的手机，又让Sherlock偷着拿去了。  
  
　　“喔，对不起，”他向他道歉。 John天性敏感，对自己刚才的举动却浑然不觉，这能解释很多问题。他早就知道Sherlock回避跟人握手，又觉得真想碰Sherlock的人就算有也没几个。  
  
　　“可我并不介意，”Sherlock把视线从屏幕转到John身上，似乎想厘清自己身体上的感觉。说不定还真这么做了。  
　  
　　“没问题。”Sherlock碰别人自然没问题，John心里说，他就一直这么被他推来搡去——你挡我道了--或是帮个忙--拉着我的手。“没问题。”John果断接口道。  
  
　　Sherlock没再说什么。  
  
　　_____________________________________  
　　  
　　趾骨连着脚骨，脚骨连着腿骨，腿骨连着髋骨……  
  
　　心连着头，阴茎则以公然反抗所有逻辑的方式宣告它的存在。  
  
　　_____________________________________  
　　  
　　John爱Sherlock，真心爱他，一见便即倾心。这感觉持久而又真实，正是John心中爱情应有的模样。John爱Sherlock，如同爱手足，爱战友，爱最好的伙伴。Sherlock填补了John生命中巨大的空洞，给予他那么多，让生活重新有了意义。John怎能不为之倾倒？  
  
　　然而不知从什么时候起，John的身体决定搭上去疯狂小镇的火车，对侦探柏拉图式的爱也由通红的火炭变成高高的火苗。不是什么熊熊烈焰——现在还不是——事情就这么不知不觉地发生了，John自己也说不清究竟从什么时候起，Sherlock让他感受到性的诱惑。他一向都知道这个男人长得漂亮，自信的神态和考究的着装更是给他平添神秘的魅力，可在他心里，并不是对迷人身段有好感这么简单。  
  
　　John在短短一周里挨过了性向危机。裸体男人他见过太多太多，Sherlock的身体却还是一个谜，John渴望揭开谜底，感受他的味道，嗅闻他的气息，体验他皮肤的手感。有时候感觉自己又回到了少年时代，身体放声高歌，充满情欲渴望得到释放。Sherlock的身体无疑是男性化的——同时也是Sherlock化的。John的心正是和他高深莫测的灵魂紧紧相连，而那灵魂不知怎么搞的竟让他的躯壳如此光彩照人。居于身体里面的头脑固然精妙，身体本身也不坏。好吧，是很帅。修长、瘦削、柔韧、苍白——每一样都是John所没有的。  
  
　　贝克街221B的生活一如既往，除了John放弃再找情人，把典型的荷尔蒙冲动归结于心有所属。他让自己沉醉于Sherlock的聪明睿智，随时等着那双不同寻常的眼睛向他眨上一眨，眼神中透出调皮的喜悦或真挚的敬意。John细细研究Sherlock的双手、嘴唇、咽喉处的纵纹而又一言不发。有一点他很有把握，如果Sherlock有心找性伴，一定会找个男伴。可就是从来没看到他喜欢过谁。John甚至不知道这人是否会偶尔自慰。如果他真会自慰，如果自慰的时候也会幻想，那又会想些什么呢？表面上看，Sherlock是把欲望转移到工作中，躲开所有没用处、没必要还牵扯精力的性纠缠。  
  
　　不过John相信，如果他在某些时刻，尤其是破案后肾上腺素飙升的时刻做点什么，他们两个早就滚到一张床上去了，可就是不能这样做——风险太大承受不起，他是这么想的，于是不理睬自己的身体，每当身体对Sherlock有反应便强自忍耐，靠自慰时的幻想来化解。  
　　  
　　最后，这份渴望终于平息下去。  
  
　　Sherlock被真丝和羊毛制品掩盖住的身体仍然是不容逾越的禁地。  
　　  
　　_____________________________________  
　　  
　　John和Sherlock的关系可说是友达以上恋人未满。 有时候John怀疑人生是不是被删掉了几年，在那几年里他和Sherlock有过疯狂热烈跟打了鸡血似的性爱，空留下老夫老妻式的因为熟悉而笃定，吵吵闹闹又相依相伴的感觉。  
  
　　John不再试图定义这种感情。  
  
　　_____________________________________  
　　  
　　Sherlock出名了。 John也出名了，只是名气要稍逊一点。伦敦人大多认为他们有一腿，除了让John感到其中的讽刺意味之外，再也不会惹他烦恼。他们都看到过对方部分裸露的身体（不过不是同时也不是以浪漫为借口），有十好几次近到可以接吻，在同一张沙发上睡过觉，有个头疼脑热也会相互照料，开玩笑地打过几场架，在一个冷得够呛的夜里躲在灌木丛里，把Sherlock那件漂亮的大衣盖在两人身上——仅此而已。  
  
　　John找过一两个情人，都是Sherlock觉得不是不可以接受的那种人。生活仍在继续。  
  
　　他们这两具血肉之躯分享空间，共同生活，一起胡闹，彼此学习。  
  
　　然而肉体有背叛的可能。即便是Sherlock也必须知道这一点。


	2. Chapter 2

　　看看这些肢体，红的，黑的，白的，个个肌腱强韧神经灵敏，剥开来让你看个明白。  
  
　　——《我歌唱带电的肉体》（惠特曼《草叶集》）  
  
  
  
      “可怜的姑娘让你迷得稀里糊涂。你就非得让她痛苦吗？”  
  
　　“我没让她痛苦，”Sherlock一本正经地说，上翘的嘴角却在一旁出卖了他。  
  
　　“我看就是。”  
  
　　“Molly肯帮忙……心肠也好。”  
  
　　“她一贯为你破坏医院制度，就因为每当你想得到什么，就对她摆出那副表情。”  
  
　　“什么表情？”  
  
　　“就像这样。”John尽力模仿Sherlock那副招牌式的放电表情。Sherlock为达目的总对女人使出这一招，遗憾的是，这招从没对他使过。John想象这副表情当真用到他身上的情景，说不定会把他迷得神魂颠倒，软成地板上的一摊烂泥。  
  
　　Sherlock还真的乐了，笑得呼哧呼哧的，引得John也笑了。“学得很像。”  
  
　　“这么说，”Sherlock拿出天知道从哪里搞来的门卡，领着John走进员工通道。有明确规定他必须在前台签到。有时候甚至会有一两个粉丝在那里转来转去，问他要亲笔签名。Sherlock假装不耐烦，可每次都会签。“有案子了？”  
  
　　“没有。无聊透了。我这叫主动参与，John。这下你该得意了。”  
  
　　John一直鼓励Sherlock在两个案子之间做点有意义的事情，这个任务说说容易做起来难。Sherlock心情不好的时候脾气很臭，有时候还挺吓人，身为医生兼好友，John试图（在一定程度上）帮Sherlock排遣无聊。要这样做没点胆量可不行，碰到Sherlock一心想把房子拆了的时候，John有时也会一甩手，说声“去他妈的吧”，气冲冲地抬脚出门到酒吧去。随着时间推移，Sherlock日渐成熟。Mycroft不再老盯着他们，“危险之夜”也少多了。  
  
　　把Sherlock从公寓里拽出来时他总是叫苦连天（去洗澡换衣服，John上赶着在后面催，有时候甚至动手把Sherlock从沙发上拖起来推进浴室），不过一到外面，这个喜怒无常的天才大男孩就会摇身一变而为潇洒倜傥的同伴。他喜欢逛市区，去店里淘旧书。有一家烟草店，要是Sherlock表现特别好，John会让他进去吸会儿那里的空气。两人有时会聊上几个小时，有时则坐在摄政公园里，除了肩并着肩，什么特别的事也不做。  
  
　　John设法说服巴兹医院研究部门的头头，让Sherlock 每周一次畅通无阻地进入实验室，条件是出入作好登记，不把任何东西炸掉，用过什么材料列出清单以便补货。不过他还是不能在无人监管的情况下进入停尸房，这让他一连生了一个礼拜的闷气，最后John终于看不下去了，大声告诉他该知足了，毕竟他们还让他碰电子显微镜了。  
  
　　“她知道你要来？”  
  
　　“当然不知道，”Sherlock回答，推开通往病理室的门，“不然惊喜就没了。”  
  
　　John把手放在门板上，不让Sherlock闯进去。“你到底有多么无聊？”他问，与生俱来的Waston伤害控制开始启动。  
  
　　Sherlock低下头盯着他，眼神就和查案时差不多，透着点儿狂热，还有些许邪气。“我敢打赌，我可以叫她把手里的东西掉地上，”他扬起眉毛回敬了一句，从John身边硬挤过去，进入冷清没有人气儿的停尸房。  
  
　　“就是个害人精，”John在他身后喃喃自语。  
  
　　Molly戴着纸制面具正准备尸检，抬起头向他们俩这边望过来，看到Sherlock时两眼登时亮起来，而他没有浪费时间脱大衣，边卷衬衫袖子边找手套。（John曾经把一箱丁腈外科手套作为圣诞礼物送给他——得给Sherlock准备最大号的手套，这让他高兴坏了，马上戴上一副，四处找要用到手套的事情来干。）  
  
　　“嗨，”Molly满面笑容，紧紧抓着胸前那块带夹子的写字板。“你，嗯，应该签到，”她急切地说，“你签到了吗？他们让我提醒你，要是你没签的话。”  
  
　　“恐怕我今天是完完全全跳过了这一环，”Sherlock说，“你不会去告状吧？老一套真没劲。现在，亲爱的Molly，告诉我这人是谁。”  
  
　　Molly开始向Sherlock详细讲述死者的情况，John听在耳朵里，看了眼死者，很年轻，健康状况良好。  
  
　　“哎，”John和房间里的另外两个人不同，没那么喜欢把验尸当消遣，“我去替他签到，外加买咖啡，一会儿就回。”还没走出房门就听Sherlock说“有意思！”，看到他去掏放大镜。“John，你得看看这个。”  
  
　　“尸体我见多了，Sherlock，少看这一具没关系。”  
  
　　“John，过来。”  
  
　　好吧，总强过看电视，他心中暗想。“来了，Sherlock，”他一边说一边走近手术台上的男子。John一开始的想法无外乎“年轻、漂亮、没有明显外伤，没有流血，四肢完好无损……”可是后来一个念头油然而生并脱口讲了出来：“他光着！”话一出口，他就觉得这种说法太不专业。  
  
　　“显而易见，John，他在停尸房里呢，”Sherlock说，他已经拿着放大镜在尸体上照来照去。  
  
　　“确实没穿衣服，”Molly说，“今天早晨发现他的时候就这样，什么也没穿。我猜他脱光不是为了工作，他就是……死了。”  
  
　　John得记着管好嘴巴。这个可怜的家伙是真正意义上的光着——身上一根毛也没有，只有脸是例外，而从那张面孔来推断，他以前的毛发应该很浓密。“别告诉我他是死于脱毛。”  
  
　　“我非常怀疑有人会因为脱毛而一命呜呼，John，”Sherlock淡淡地说。“告诉我你看到了什么”。  
  
　　John定了定神，进入医生模式，戴上手套，开始认真检查尸体。“男，二十五到三十岁之间，体形匀称，上半身更是如此——可能是运动员……体操运动员？不过不会是健美运动员。手掌上的老茧——等等，不，没什么。”他停顿了一下，看了看受害者胸前光秃秃的皮肤，拉起一支手臂，检查没有腋毛的腋窝寻找线索。什么明显的情况也没有。  
  
　　“脱毛方法呢？”  
  
　　“不是用剃刀剃的。嗯，等等，也许胸毛是剃的。腋毛不是，腿毛也不是，还有阴毛也不是。肯定是非常专业的方法。”  
  
　　“显然是这样。把他翻过来。”Sherlock退到后面，让John和Molly把尸体翻成脸朝下，自己则把戴着淡紫色手套的手指合拢，放在鼻子下面搭成塔形。“检查他的后背。”  
  
　　John不慌不忙地检查这个人的后背和两条臂膀的外侧。“嗯，这里有小擦伤，还有这里……”他指着后背中间几小块发红的地方，“不过除此之外，我没看到任何不同寻常的情况。没有体毛不算在内，就这样。”  
  
　　“全身上下。”Molly小声嘀咕，两个男人都抬起头来看她。“他全身上下都没毛，”她加重语气，嘟起嘴，抬起眉毛，冲这倒霉蛋的屁股扬了扬脑袋。Sherlock似乎没受到什么影响，上前摆弄男子的脸颊。完全就是一光到底啊。John的眉毛快顶到发际线了。  
  
　　“确实如此，”Sherlock说着退回来继续研究尸体的两条腿。  
  
　　在John整个的医疗冒险经历中跟男性的后背不是没打过交道，还从来没有看到有谁光溜溜一点毛发都没有。他的女性情人中倒是有几个给自己全身脱毛的，不过最隐秘最敏感的地方还是会留下一星半点。那地方的毛发有人很茂盛，有人很稀疏——这家伙则是完全没有。老天爷啊，除毛的时候一定很疼吧。  
  
　　Molly的脸腾地红了，因为Sherlock把放大镜收进兜里，开始闻尸体的气味。的的确确在闻。离被害人没毛的皮肤大概只有两厘米之遥，使劲吸气，从脚开始慢慢地闻到大腿。“说真的，Sherlock，”John说，“那是不是完全——别闻了，你这个傻瓜！”  
  
　　“我是想确定脱毛的方法，John。最近才打上去的蜡会在皮肤上留下残余，所以不是蜡，可能是某种化学脱毛……”——他停下来一个劲儿地嗅——“皮肤上有股非常淡的柠檬味。”  
  
　　“什么？你是说这整件事”——他在尸体上方挥动手臂——“是……最近有多近？脱完毛还没洗过澡还是怎么地？柠檬？”他还没完全意识到自己正在叽哩瓜啦地自言自语。看着室友做出那种跟舔尸体差不多的动作，是个男人都知道会有什么感觉。  
  
　　“就在不久前。昨天，也许是，前一天。为什么他要除毛，John？”  
  
　　“我不知道。也许是为了体育运动，他是游泳运动员或健美先生，但这解释不了为什么要把阴毛脱得这么彻底——也解释不了肛门为什么跟着倒霉。”  
  
　　“也许他是个体贴的情人。”  
  
　　记忆像泡泡一样从John的脑子里冒出来——我有过几个情人——然后爆掉。“同性恋？”  
  
　　Sherlock猛地看了他一眼，皱起眉头。“不必非得是同性恋才懂得体贴情人。”  
  
　　“我从没想到除毛会是体贴的先决条件。”  
  
　　“你对亲亲我我男欢女爱的事情这么有真知灼见，你该知道。”  
  
　　“哦可不是嘛，我简直就是唐璜再世。”  
  
　　“对此我毫不怀疑。”  
  
　　John和Sherlock的目光碰到一起，他们之间不时会出现这种情形，有话想说最后却什么也没说。John相信结果不外乎以下两种，要么两人突然同时咯咯笑起来，有时候他们就是这么处理的，要么Sherlock告退并逃离现场。  
  
　　从他的左手边传来Molly又轻又尖的声音。  
  
　　“咳，”John打破僵局，“去除体毛可能是图漂亮，也可能是出于性方面的原因，这解释不了他的死因。”  
  
　　Sherlock一动不动地站了许久，聚精会神地打量尸体。John把视线从死人的光屁股上移开，就一具尸体而言，这屁股确实够好看的，Molly张嘴呆呆看着Sherlock，那神情简直可说是既害怕又痴迷。  
  
　　“问题是，死者是生前还是死后全身脱毛？”  
  
　　“完全没有新长的毛发，”John的大脑重新上线，“如果是在过去的24小时里脱的毛，应该出现某种程度的炎症，哪怕除毛是他的家常便饭。哦，上帝，你认为这是死后干的吗？”  
  
　　Sherlock耸耸肩，脸抽动了一下，眼睛失去神采——他去了思维宫殿。什么也做不了，除了等待——以及旁观。很显然，不管Sherlock的宫殿里储存了哪些和脱毛有关的资料，数量肯定不多。不一会儿他就回过神来，双眉紧锁。  
  
　　“需要更多数据，”终于侦探宣布了结论，不再冥思苦想，陡然转了个圈。“Molly，”他一边收拾自己的东西一边说，“你从哪里找，哦等等，你肯定不会有。你社交生活一潭死水，看男人的眼光坦白地说很差劲，还沉迷于养猫。总之问这个可能不太合适，当我没说。John，把你的手机给我。我要做个预约。”  
  
　　“Sherlock？我们要去哪里？”  
  
　　Sherlock收好东西，戴上围巾，把注意力转向John的手机，蹙起眉峰在手机上搜索着什么，最后果断地点了下头。  
  
　　“我们才来！你要去哪里？”  
  
　　“出去！”大侦探说。他直视Molly的眼睛，用最低沉最有杀伤力的声音说：“我突然有了修剪体毛的冲动。”摩擦音P几乎是从他的双唇间迸出来的，然后邪魅一笑，猛地转身让大衣衣摆划出一道弧线，一阵风似地离开停尸房。  
  
　　他匆匆而去，连Molly的写字板掉到地板上的声音也没有听见。  
  
　　John眨眨眼睛看了看Molly，她的脸仍旧通红，只好耸耸肩。“对不起，”他小声地说，“他就是个混球。”  
  
　　“他错了。我有，真的。”  
  
　　“你说什么？”  
  
　　“蜡。我的，呃……”  
  
　　“Molly，你不必告诉我。”两人面面相觑傻愣了一会儿，半晌John镇定下来。“你知道，”他说，“现在我只能说，这可怜的家伙是死于心脏病发作。”  
  
　　“是啊。”她深吸一口气，拿起写字板，让自己平静一下。“我会把结果告诉你的。晚些时候给你打电话。”  
  
　　Sherlock在电梯旁等他。  
  
　　“Sherlock，修剪体毛？ 你搞什么玩意儿？”  
  
　　“她有没有……”他说。  
  
　　“是的，”John忍不住笑了，“是的，她掉了。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　 _感觉和我喜欢的人在一起就够了，_  
  
　　晚间驻足和其他人作伴就够了，  
  
　　被美丽，奇异，呼吸着，欢笑着的肉体围绕着就够了，  
  
　　从他们中间走过，触摸任何一个，轻搂他或她的脖子片刻温存，可有什么深意？  
  
　　我不奢求更多的欢乐，我已在欢乐中游弋，如同在大海中一般。  
  
　　和男人女人紧挨着，看着他们，接触他们，嗅闻他们的气味，一定蕴含着深意，让灵魂感到快乐，  
  
　　万事万物都能取悦灵魂，惟独这些让灵魂感到快乐。  
  
　　——惠特曼  
　　  
　　  
  
　　Sherlock把地址告诉出租车司机，然后就抱着手机不松手了，显然是在钻研什么东西。John是又好笑又担心。上次Sherlock一门心思搞和鱼有关的新研究，弄得公寓里没办法住人，John不得不请专人来清理。Hudson太太可不觉得这件事情有什么好笑，将近两个星期不给他们送茶送饼干。  
  
　　“我们到底要去哪里？”他大着胆子问道。  
  
　　“快点，John，把衬衫扣子解开，”Sherlock说着把手机塞回大衣口袋。  
  
　　John瞄了眼司机，这话肯定落到他耳朵里了。“这样不好，Sherlock，”他提醒他。  
  
　　Sherlock稍稍白了他一眼。“照我说的做就是了。”  
  
　　“不行。要是你想用这种办法来占我便宜，那就大错特错了。”他本意是想开个玩笑，谁知说出来一点不好笑还挺尴尬。“听我说，你要干什么我心里清楚得很，别想拿我当除毛的实验品。没门儿。”  
  
　　Sherlock叹口气，把脸转向车身一边，气鼓鼓地说：“我是自己胸口没多少，”他撅起嘴。  
  
　　“我也是。”  
  
　　“这我不知道。你一向谦逊得无可挑剔。”  
  
　　“你肯定知道。我敢说你已经把我的一切全给推理出来了。”  
  
　　Sherlock沉下脸。“不，”过了一会儿他直截了当地说，“我没有。”  
  
　　“那你至少应该推断出，我不会让人以科学的名义往我身上涂蜡。”  
  
　　出租车在沉默中开了有一个街区的样子，车流的速度明显减慢。  
  
　　“你觉得他为什么没有体毛？”等Sherlock不再撅嘴以后John问道。  
  
　　“可能有多种原因。我相信他是跳某种脱衣舞的舞男，不过不是全职；手上有干体力活留下的老茧。脸和手背晒得很黑，胸膛却没有，可能是干建筑这一行的。后背和双腿后侧有几处小挫伤，可能是用力脱衣服时摩擦所致，撕魔术贴的搭扣时蹭到了。给前胸和后背脱毛是为了美观。不过脱衣舞男没理由把阴毛和手臂外侧的汗毛也脱得这么干净。当然了，除非他想这么做。”  
  
　　“会阴那里呢？”  
  
　　“就像我刚才说的，他是个体贴的情人。又或者，他是担心出乖露丑。我假设他上台表演时穿的是丁字裤。”  
  
　　有些单词不该从Sherlock嘴里说出来，“丁字裤”就是其中之一。John的大脑彻底脱机，只有体贴的情人这几个字回荡在他的脑子里。所有和Sherlock身体有关的遐想卷土重来。Sherlock的身体会是个什么样儿？John渴望触摸他的身体，用手指分开Sherlock的胸毛，经腋窝沿腹部……到达他的两腿之间。  
  
　　该死。真他妈的该死。  
  
　　“John，你对脱毛的事情了解多少？”  
  
　　John眨眨眼睛，想起自己忘了呼吸。“我每天早上刮胡子。”  
  
　　“是啊，晚上要是打算出去还会刮一次。”  
  
　　他笑了笑，想摆出一副轻松随意的样子。“嗯，没错，体贴的情人不就是这样的吗？”  
  
　　Sherlock神情漠然地看了他一眼。  
  
　　“听说碎秸燃烧的感觉并不舒服，不过有些姑娘就是喜欢，”他心不在焉地说。  
      【译者注】stubble burn：碎秸燃烧。从Urban Dictionary查到这个俚语的意思好像是：男人吻女人时用自己的胡茬蹭破女人脸上的皮肤。这是哪门子无聊的举动。  
  
　　“这个我不知道。”  
  
　　“不是你的领域，是吧？”  
  
　　“你要多久才能把胡子留起来？”  
  
　　“你是指留大胡子吗？哦，如果想要留得像样点，需要整整一周的时间。”John向窗外看了看，又把头转回来。车还是不动。“你还能留胡子？”  
  
　　“我能留一把非常养眼的胡子，John，”他皱着眉头回答，“不能因为下午一点我脸上没有胡茬就以为我脸上不长毛发。”  
  
　　John想像Sherlock一脸大胡子的模样，不禁咯咯笑起来。“不行，你不能留。”  
  
　　“不留不行啊。”  
  
　　“不行！就是……不行。那样……”John的话音渐渐低下去，这么冲动把他自己都惊着了。“是大错特错，”最后他还是决定把事情揽过来，“可让你留胡子，你就没现在这么抢眼了。”  
  
　　一时间两人都沉默了，坐了一会儿Sherlock说，“没想到你这么在意我的外表。”他的嘴角上露出笑容。  
  
　　“你才是真的在意，”John说，刚才他正估摸自己的胡茬长到哪儿了，当天早上没剃须——没理由剃——现在已经有点扎手。“我知道你在头发上下了多大功夫，虽然没有脱发迹象，还是要好好珍惜。”  
  
　　“我父亲直到临终头发也很浓密，我外公也是一样。八十多岁了，一团乱糟糟的头发白归白，仍然留得很长。”  
  
　　“你的头发不乱。虽说天生卷，好在你很擅长打理。”  
  
　　“你喜欢我的头发。”  
  
　　John皱起眉耸了耸肩。“你头发是不错。”他希望有一天能真的把手插进他的头发，把脸贴在上面嗅闻它的味道。  
  
　　Sherlock看上去很满意也很高兴，似乎又找到一条解开谜底的线索。John不喜欢这副表情，总让他怀疑Sherlock是不是真能看透他的心思。侦探总说他可以直接从他的面部表情推断出John在想什么——据John所知，他已经在脑子里把John的所有表情分门别类制成索引卡片，放进思维宫殿里的某个地方——可是从Sherlock对John的了解来看，John常常觉得说不定Sherlock不光看到表面上的那些东西，诸如脸上的线条努起的嘴唇，还看出了更多更深层次的内容。John当然不会反对他这样做，毕竟他们……是朋友、室友，另外还有着那层从不提起也难以定义的联系。  
  
　　出租车又向前移动了。“要问我对脱毛了解多少吗？”John把烦心事放到一边，回到原先的话题，整理他所掌握的知识。“这是生物学上很有意思的问题，真的。成年人长出体毛，显示自己有别于孩子。这是性成熟的标志；腋下和腹股沟的毛发不仅保存热量，还释放气味、信息素和性引诱剂。然后人们又把体毛剃掉以求更加性感。岂不是有点违反直觉。”  
  
　　“你喜欢吗？”  
  
　　“什么？脱毛吗？我得说我非常喜欢光滑的双腿和腋窝。灌木丛修剪一下也好。”  
  
　　“为什么？”  
  
　　“嗯，赏心悦目嘛。如果一个女人给你看她的灯笼短裤，最好别去想那层布下面是什么，也别去看边上跑出来的东西。说到阴毛，我还真没什么偏好。想不到我会在周四下午四点钟在出租车里跟你谈这个。”  
  
　　“那男人呢？”  
  
　　“男人的什么？”John有种预感，他就要陷入危险的境地。Sherlock肯定不会陷进去，不是现在，不是在这里。  
  
　　“毛发，John。腋下的，腿上的，腹股沟里的，会让你觉得不适吗？”  
  
　　老天爷啊。Sherlock仅仅是在挖掘数据吗？John可不这么看。“我没怎么考虑过这个问题，”他实话实说，“其实这不算是我的领域。”  
  
　　Sherlock只是“唔”了一声。  
  
　　车又开过几个街区，两人一直静默无语，John尽量不去想体毛的事情，即这一非常男性化的第二性征是否会影响他对Sherlock的爱慕。他想象室友裸体的样子，这当然没问题，可是想象力就像电影一样，让一切看上去朦胧而又完美。脱了衣服没有谁是完美的；John明白这才是事实。如果他们当真跨过那条线，如果哪天那些近在咫尺一触即发的吻，那些难得一遇但温暖亲近的碰触都真的发生，攀肩交颈，宽衣解带，紧紧相拥，结果会怎么样？看到那些体毛，John迄今为止一直都爱慕着异性的身体会不会迟疑？头脑会不会反叛？情欲会不会一路尖叫着打走廊里逃走？  
  
　　他又想起那具尸体。没了体毛的躯体很不自然，让人看了大倒胃口。所以，不会有那一天。不管Sherlock用套装包裹起来的身体是什么样的，他的身体都会发出回应，抚摸和回应所带来的单纯的快乐将远远胜过可能冒出来的疑虑。Sherlock是否会主动，是否会回吻，对于抚摸是大声呻吟小声哼哼还是一声不吭——John不在乎，他都喜欢。他好像突然看到自己的手顺着Sherlock的胸部往下移动，掠过光滑的……  
  
　　Sherlock说过自己没多少胸毛，根据John从侦探袖口看到的情况来判断，他胳膊上的汗毛短而细，接近赤褐色而且很有光泽。他从没见Sherlock把腿露出来过。他的两条大长腿，又细又长、肌肉强健，赤裸裸的两条大长腿，皮肤表面长着又细又软的汗毛……  
  
　　“John！你到底来不来？我们到了。”  
  
　　就像还没风干的口香糖被鞋子踩中带离人行道一样，John被硬生生地从思绪中拖出来。他叹口气，告诉不怎么老实的小兄弟要注意检点。  
  
　　他付过车费，准备跟在朋友后面进入……美容美发沙龙？  
  
　　John看了一眼周围，知道这场冒险不会有什么好下场。


	4. Chapter 4

　　John断然拒绝陪Sherlock一起去前台，反正一切都是Sherlock拿主意。他清楚地意识到自己正站在SOHO区一家顶级时尚沙龙里，今晚他们中有个人要带着一身薄荷和马鞭草的香气回家，一想到这个他就惶惶不安，于是一动不动地站在门口。旁边有一堵墙，墙上开了好几扇窗户。靠墙摆着一组玻璃架，上面放着色彩鲜艳的化妆品。  
  
　　他能听到Sherlock说话的声音，没说的，一定是在施展他的三寸不烂之舌。他装谁像谁，跟换外套一样容易，让人心里发怵——简直可以去当职业演员。问题是Sherlock一得手立马丢掉伪装，这时候种种问题就开始冒出来了。  
  
　　不知道他跟前台小姑娘说了些什么，就见他被领到黑色天鹅绒帷幕后边去了，而沙龙内部有一部分让这道帷幕给挡住了。John从接待区望过去，能看到黑色的真皮躺椅和打镜子上方反射下来的灯光。整个装修迎合伦敦二十来岁弄潮儿的口味，富有现代气息：竹木地板铺地，天花板横梁裸露在外，装饰简约而又不失华丽。墙上挂着几只镜框，里面装着女性杂志对这家沙龙的赞誉文章。一台有小型沙发那么大的平板电视正播放幻灯片，想来应该是当前的时尚发型和流行色。除了吹风机的轰鸣声和女人闲聊声之外，头顶上方还传来卫星广播的声音。  
  
　　一个销售员走到John面前，询问是否要帮着挑选洗发水。广告上登的某些产品价格快赶上John在诊所干一天的工资了，他礼貌地笑着告诉那个姑娘他在等人。  
  
　　John站在产品展示架前，想起女人花在穿着打扮上的时间。没错，他以前和女人一起生活过，可那是很久以前的事了，他都忘记了。Harry把金发剪得很短，洗护用品从来不超过五英磅。他上医学院的时候跟一个名叫Anne的女孩同居过一阵，她用的是非常好闻的草莓味洗发水，他每次闻到都会情欲高涨。（他永远都会记得她解开马尾辫甩动头发的模样，那温暖而又柔美的气息让他双膝发软而别的地方硬得像石头。分手后有将近六个月的时间他洗澡时会一边想着她一边自慰。）  
  
　　天知道Sherlock用的那种品牌要多少钱——John看到这里没有，不过就他所知Sherlock那种也是沙龙出的产品。John一直没敢用，Sherlock会知道的，他可能看一眼就知道还有多少毫升。  
  
　　这里的美发护发用品摆满了整整一面墙，指甲油多得可以让米开朗基罗在地铁墙壁上再画一幅壁画，沐浴露和润肤乳能装满一军火库，那味道闻上去像是应该放进嘴里吃掉，而不是抹到身上。  
  
　　他向帘子后面瞧了一眼。Sherlock不在那里。不过这个地方分上下三层，他可能是去了别处，已经混进满是脂粉气息和莺声燕语的奇异仙境。John继续装着看产品——那个漂亮的销售小姐迟早会再找上他——这时他转到了“按摩”用品区，这两个字用淡紫色的手写体写在价值不菲的铭牌上，旁边还垒了一堆光滑的小石子儿。不知怎的那些贴着精致标签的深色瓶子让他联想到啤酒瓶，此时此刻要是有瓶上好的冰镇拉格啤酒他肯定不会拒绝。  
  
　　他拿起一只瓶子，转了转瓶身，蹙起眉头细看其成份：葡萄籽油、椰子油、荷荷巴油和甜扁桃油。“深入渗透”而且“高效保湿”，“让人享受极致愉悦的按摩体验”，全天然有机成分可以食用。噢天哪，John有几年没好好地按摩一次了——所谓“好好地”，是指由姑娘给他按，通常接下去就是做爱。只在肩膀康复治疗时做过深组织按摩——毫无“愉悦”可言，简直要疼死了。现在要是有一双手，一双大手，放到那个肩膀上，既手法有力缓解肌肉酸痛，又动作温柔情意绵绵……这样的油，他想，自慰时用再好不过，一定能甩肥皂和矿物油几条街，起码也比唾沫强。  
  
　　他正打算小心地闻上一闻，一群年轻女人走进来，兴奋地在那里叽叽喳喳。女人的婚前单身派对，他心中暗自揣测。最好别让人看到自己在按摩油附近徘徊，他把按摩油放回搁板。一个肤色浅黑两颊红润的漂亮姑娘引起他的注意——她对他嫣然一笑。说不定……算了。  
  
　　John离开美容用品展示墙，在黑色皮椅里坐下来，这椅子坐起来舒服极了，从桌子的架子上拿下一本小册子开始翻阅，顺便听那群姑娘在前台办手续时说些什么。果然是婚前单身派对，她们要修手指甲脚趾甲、做面部护理和按摩，去二楼做水疗，还点了香槟和巧克力。那个肤色浅黑的姑娘又看他一眼。他微笑着点头回应。接下来她们也消失在那层帷幕后面。  
  
　　John紧跟着扔下手里的小册子，走向接待处的另一头。  
  
　　“她打我！”Sherlock一手捂着脸沮丧地说。  
  
　　“他跟你是一起的吗？”说话的是个妆化得过浓的漂亮女孩，她一个劲地嚷嚷，“你们两个都给我出去！变态！我要叫警察了！”  
  
　　Sherlock傻头傻脑地站在那里，生平头一次想不出诙谐机智的话来接口。“Sherlock，去找个地方坐下，”John说，准备进入他的伤害控制模式。  
  
　　——————————————  
  
　　造型师显然是气坏了。天知道Sherlock在那里对她说了什么——或做了什么。“非常抱歉，”John说，“他有没有跟你说他是谁？”  
  
　　“他说他为《大都会》工作。显然是在放狗屁。我才不管他是谁呢。你知道他想干什么吗？滚出去。”  
  
　　John尽可能摆出最迷人的微笑。“能不能让我和你们经理谈一下？我是John Watson，那个穿大衣的笨蛋是……”  
  
　　“让你出去你就出去，把他给我带走，现在就走！”  
  
　　她深吸一口气，有个女人从淡紫色帷幕后面走出来，看样子应该是经理。她脸色沉重眉头紧锁。  
  
　　“劳驾给我解释一下，为什么刚才我们有三个客户投诉，说有个男人要求，她们的原话是‘观察脱毛后大阴唇对刺激的反应’。”  
  
　　“天——哪。”John用手抹了抹脸，“我对这一切万分抱歉。我是John Watson。听我说，我怎么才能……”  
  
　　“等等——John Watson？博客作家？喔！喔天哪。那么那位就是……”她冲Sherlock方向扬了扬脑袋。他正把产品展示架上的洗发水一瓶瓶拧开闻味道，连瓶盖也懒得盖回去。“那是Sherlock Holmes？那个侦探？”  
  
　　那个还在气头上的女人脸上一白，干巴巴地笑了一声。“我还以为他是那种……变态偷窥狂。他对我说他正为一家现代女性杂志写文章，有关男人对女性个人护理方面的看法，要写有关SPA的报道，他有些问题要问。然后——就炸了锅了——他去骚扰每一个人！ 然后他还对我说什么……”她脸红了，“算了。”  
  
　　“他只需要说他是Sherlock Holmes就好了嘛，”经理说。现在她一脸含情脉脉地看着Sherlock，而他还在闻来闻去，“我知道有些人就不介意……让他演绎。”  
  
　　John咳嗽起来。  
  
　　“对不起，”她咽了口唾沫说。  
  
　　“他不会感兴趣的，相信我，”John尽量掩饰心中的不悦，“你要知道，他是在搞研究，为了案子，唔，法医方面的工作，很重要。” 他讨厌女人们用那种眼神看Sherlock。他是我的，别打他的主意。  
  
　　“太可惜了，”经理说，心领神会地看了他一眼。这不，又换了另一种眼神。Sherlock Holmes和他的博客作家，果然如此。  
  
　　这些念头，愚蠢至极的念头。John一向讨厌平日里隐隐约约的嫉妒心公然跳出来——全是些丑陋的小杂草——只因为他心里清楚，要是他不这么畏首畏尾哪还用得着嫉妒。他们确实相爱，以那种古怪的乱七八糟的方式。  
  
　　不过，John也同样清楚，永远到不了那个份上，这让他深感悲哀。性和爱对他而言不可分割也分割不了，可Sherlock是怎么想的呢？John害怕被拒绝，不敢真的拉近两人间的距离。不过，有一点他非常肯定，有些话总有一天要说出来，而且宜早不宜迟。肉体关系是Sherlock难以跨过的一道坎，对John却像呼吸一样自然。Sherlock的身体终将背叛Sherlock，凌驾于头脑和心灵之上，结果就是，要么来一场震撼人心的性爱，要么Sherlock退回头脑深处，让John不知不觉间爱上他却永远也得不到他。  
  
　　就在这时候，一个女人走过来，显然她是Sherlock的受害者之一，脸上的两片红晕还没完全褪下去。“我本来以为这样的地方会好一点，”她没好气地说，“我再也不会来了。”说完脚后跟一转向门口走去，突然看到了Sherlock。他正揉搓手指，可能是想看看粘性怎么样。不等她开口John就知道那张嘴会说什么，F音仿佛是用慢速度播放出来的一样。  
  
　　“怪胎！变态的怪胎！”她大声地冲他嚷嚷，然后趾高气扬地走出门去。  
  
　　“坏了，约好的客人走掉了，”经理说，“她是来做全套护理的。见鬼。”  
  
　　John向Sherlock望去，只见他两只手弄得一塌胡涂，正皱着眉头看手。“你损失多少？”John问经理。  
  
　　“将近175磅。”  
  
　　John点点头，叹口气，伸手去掏信用卡。  
  
　　————————————————  
  
　　“我不会把这写到博客上让你丢脸，”John说。  
  
　　Sherlock哼了一声，把头靠在出租车车窗上。“她打我，”他又说了一遍。  
  
　　“是啊，Sherlock。有些场合你就是不能由着性子来，不能要求观察别人在生殖部位脱毛。你觉得他们会怎么做？ 就让你坐那儿，凑到离人家姑娘隐秘部位只有三英寸的地方，举着放大镜看，然后记笔记？那真叫异想天开。”  
  
　　“你说得对，John。”  
  
　　“怎么会选择去那个地方？我的老天爷，有这么多地方好选，却偏偏挑了个专门为女人开的这么引人注目的地方。”  
  
　　“我刚才说了，你说得对，John。”  
  
　　“……我的意思是，你以前……没研究过……体毛什么的？你对所有已死和快死的东西这么着迷，怎么把这个漏了？你刚见了具没有体毛的尸体，大脑就”——John压低嗓门，维妙维肖地模仿Sherlock说话的腔调——“喔，也许我是对生殖器部位的护理工作不了解，那是因为我真的不喜欢看这些东西，那不是我的领域，不过说不定真的很有意思，人们费这么大劲去……”  
  
　　“闭嘴。”  
  
　　“……修饰以吸引别人……”  
  
　　“闭嘴。”  
  
　　“……可是我不想知道，因为我是伟大的Sherlock Holmes，对我杰出的大脑来说，身体只是管道……”  
  
　　“够了！”Sherlock大吼一声。  
  
　　John马上闭上嘴巴。  
  
　　“反正我就是不明白你干嘛要生气，”一时间气氛有些紧张，过了一会儿Sherlock说。  
  
　　“是啊，你永远都不明白。”汽车在沉默中驶过最后几个路段。“听我说，”车快到他们最喜欢去的泰国餐厅时John说，“有样东西叫互联网，Sherlock。下次你想看不穿衣服的大活人，就用它试试。”  
  
　　“喔那远远没有活人有意思。”  
  
　　“可是不会那么尴尬，也不那么烧钱。”  
  
　　“你该去听听她们在那里说些什么。看样子女性沙龙就跟心理治疗诊所差不多。套上塑料布，用水打湿，涂上肥皂泡沫，然后把秘密一五一十全倒出来。很像做忏悔，就是多了氨和剪刀。对破案可能很有用。杀手一认帐，大家都节省时间。”  
  
　　John叹息道：“我怀疑有哪个凶手愿意坐下来，谈天气、谈孩子、谈被她做掉的丈夫。”  
  
　　“不管怎样那里可以听到、观察到很多东西。太有意思了。不过我本该找个男女都可光顾的地方。有一家离贝克街只有几个街区，说不定我能搞出点名堂来。”  
  
　　“你是急需一桩案子。”  
  
　　“非也，John。我需要毛发。”他大力抡了抡胳膊，“我要专门写一篇博客来谈这个问题，得立即着手收集样本。当然了，只限于人类的，”他加了一句，似乎这样整件事情在John眼里就没那么匪夷所思了。  
  
　　“别！别说毛发了！说实在的，今天晚上我再也不要听到毛发的事情了。明天你不许出公寓，”John说，他心里最后一点火气也消了，对这个杰出的疯子是又爱又恼。他提醒自己，狂躁的Sherlock总比抑郁的Sherlock好。迟早他会一头扎进哪个难解的谜题，重又变得爱侮辱人，受旁人冷落，狂贴尼古片并在公寓里来回踱步。  
  
　　“我五点才去诊所，那时候我们会找到一个有趣刺激的案子。我们去找Lestrade的麻烦，你可以去污染Anderson的样本让他没法儿用。不过今天，Sherlock，今天够不寻常了，别再胡闹了。”  
  
　　“别担心，我没打算外出。”  
  
　　“很好。等等，你说什么？你到底打算干什么？”  
  
　　“John，今天不是不寻常，而是让我大受启发。明天我要做些研究，在网上，”他看着John，用安抚的语气加了一句，似乎怕John继续反对，“可能是……化学实验。除非来了灵感我才会出去。我讨厌被人当成孩子，你不是我的保姆。”  
  
　　“两年来大部分时间我都在给你当保姆，Sherlock，又不是今天才开始。现在嘛，”他说，“我要好好吃一顿晚餐，你要表现得跟平常人一样，还有你来付钱。别忘了袋子，我才不帮你背。”  
  
　　Sherlock瞪了John一眼，把一只很大很重的袋子背到肩上。那里面装的是各种各样的瓶子——确切的说，价值175英磅。  
  
　　John不知道的是，袋子的最底下有一只用薄纸仔细包起来的棕色小瓶子，里面装着“全天然有机成分可以食用的油”，“深入渗透”而且“高效保湿”，“让人享受极致愉悦的按摩体验”。  
  
　　哇哦。


	5. Chapter 5

　　接下来的三天好似山雨欲来。贝克街221B的气氛变了，变得几乎有点沉闷，John感觉要出事。他不会看走眼的，什么风吹草动他都感觉得到，要是还在阿富汗，他会提醒伙伴们“睡觉惊醒着点儿，夜里可能不太平”。Sherlock不知在搞什么鬼明堂，只是这一次他的研究对象似乎换成了John。  
  
　　扇耳光事件的第二天，John从诊所回到家的时间比希望的晚了一小时，看到Sherlock正目不转睛地盯着显微镜。他还穿着睡裤披着睡袍，似乎真的没有外出过，不过脸刮过了，头发也梳得服服贴贴，“整装待发”。  
  
　　“你开始做样本了？”John半开玩笑半正经地问了一句，松开领带倒进椅子里。真是忙碌的一天。一个护士请病假，还有一个护士被叫走了，她儿子摔跤把手腕摔断了，她得赶去照顾。面对压力他从不慌张——实际上，重压之下他常常是越战越勇——下午那段时间里他沉着应对，把事情一一处理好，不过确实够累的。  
  
　　“是的，”Sherlock回答。他竟然回答问话，这让John惊讶不已。通常情况下他一旦坐到显微镜前，腰背挺直两眼放光，除了开口要手机或别的他够不到的东西以外不会再讲话。  
  
　　“可你没离开过公寓？”John确信Sherlock没有出去过，眉宇间现出一道忧虑的皱纹。  
  
　　“绝佳的观察结果。”  
  
　　John叹口气，站起来，伸展了下后背，借泡茶的名义走进厨房。他给水壶通上电，往马克杯里放进一只茶包，然后坐到料理台上。“能问问你在看什么吗？”  
  
　　显微镜的右手边有几块载玻片，上面贴了标签，不过从他坐的位置看不到上面写了什么。  
  
　　“毛发，John，”Sherlock回答，似乎那是人人皆知的事实。  
  
　　John皱起双眉点了点头。除了水壶烧水发出轻微的动静以外，公寓里宁静而安详。窗外，一辆汽车在鸣笛。“能问问是谁的吗？”最终他还是开了口，心中着实感觉不妙，答案简直不言自明。  
  
　　“我的，”Sherlock说。John跳下地，把水倒进杯子。“还有你的。”  
  
　　“我的？”  
  
　　“你的。”  
  
　　“Sherlock，你是从哪里……”John心里闪过一个可怕的念头，Sherlock是不是趁他睡着的功夫偷偷采集了他的头发？  
  
　　“休止期，John。光在人的头皮上就有100000到350000个毛囊。随着某些毛囊进入休止周期，一个人一天会掉50到100根头发。这些你也都了解。我们俩住在一起，都不怎么喜欢吸尘，收集你的体毛简单到没劲。”  
  
　　“你，收集我的……体毛？Sherlock，你到底要干嘛？真……让人受不了你。”  
  
　　“只是毛发而已。”  
  
　　“别告诉我你四肢着地在公寓里爬了个遍。”  
  
　　“当然没有。”Sherlock居然抬头离开了显微镜。John发誓在他那张一本正经的脸上看到了笑容。“我下楼，拿来Hudson太太的吸尘器打扫屋子，然后有系统地检查垃圾收集袋。把毛发和其他杂物分开很容易——容我多说一句，从面包屑的数量上看，最近你土司吃得太多了——接下来把这些毛发进行归类：头皮上的、雄性激素类的、以及毫毛，只是要在一堆垃圾里找到毫毛难度要大很多。然后我只要找出哪些是你的，哪些是我的就行了，我本来以为按颜色和纹理不同很容易区分，谁知结果比我想的要难……”  
  
　　“别说了，快……别说了，Sherlock，”John用力抹了抹的脸。  
  
　　“不好？”  
  
　　“是的，不好。听我说，我确实学会了怎么跟冰箱里的脚和平共处，可是……私人空间，懂吗？我知道，你对隐私没多少概念……”——Sherlock曾对此大加嘲讽——“……可是别来打我身体的主意。这个公寓里的东西你怎么折腾都行——不管怎么说大部分都是你的——不过，这个，”他示意自己的身体，“还有它产生和掉落的一切都属于我，是我的，Sherlock，不是你的，”他又加上一句，把话说得更明白。  
  
　　“你不想让我观察你的毛发。”  
  
　　John点点头。Sherlock有时候迟钝得厉害。“不管是不是毛发，都一样。如果你拿我的牙刷去分析，一切后果自负。”  
  
　　Sherlock瞄了眼桌上的载玻片，又看看John，脸上当真露出些许愧疚……“也就是说，别指望能收集你的上皮细胞。”  
  
　　John发誓自己的眼皮真要跳了。“我去冲个澡，”他说，“然后吃饭，看电视，睡觉。”他转身向厕所走去，这才想起来茶还在料理台上一口没喝。  
  
　　上厕所的时候，John发现昨天沙龙之行出师不利后，Sherlock把新带回来的那些用品放在马桶上方的吊橱里，从高到底排成一排，排在最后的就是那只棕色瓶子。就算不是天才也能看出瓶子打开过，纸封条让人用指甲划开了。  
  
　　John放水冲马桶，眼睛盯着那只瓶子，打开淋浴器开关。说不定Sherlock正竖起耳朵听他的动静。没什么好怕的。有了淋浴器发出的洒水声，Sherlock不太可能听出John拿起瓶子细看。封条确实撕开了，看上去一点儿没用过。他拧开瓶盖，试着闻了闻——果然沁人心脾。既不过于甜美也不过于张扬，非常自然，让人隐隐感受到热带风情。他手指按住瓶口，把瓶子上下颠倒，用舌头舔了舔留在手指上的东西。近乎没有味道。考虑到它的草药成份，他原本就料想味道不会很浓。可能有点坚果的味道。Sherlock怎么知道他一直在看这只瓶子？  
  
　　他很清楚Sherlock看得出瓶里的东西少没少，而且Sherlock的“数据收集”让他心神不安，所以很快把瓶子放回柜子，开始用热水来洗去一天的辛苦劳顿。  
  
　　谢天谢地，等他洗完出来，Sherlock已经放弃原来的计划，此刻正坐在椅子里，他的笔记本电脑则搁在膝盖上。  
  
　　“我把样本扔了，”见John穿好衣服出来，他说。  
  
　　“这用不着。”  
  
　　“它让你心里不舒服。”  
  
　　“是有点。听我说，Sherlock，要是你想从别人那里得到非常私人的东西，通常得先征求对方的许可，而毛发就是非常私人的。”  
  
　　“你会我给我许可吗？”  
  
　　“不会，有可能吧，我还没想好。关键是，你不能不告而取。”  
  
　　“要是你想让我拿呢？”Sherlock扬起一根眉毛。  
  
　　“相信我，Sherlock，凡是我不想让你拿的东西，你就不能拿。”  
  
　　又来了，这种情形出现得越来越频繁。Sherlock是在和他调情吗？Sherlock这个人就是这样——John永远也看不透他。  
  
　　“我拿了你的毛发。这东西并不为你用，也不会长回你身上去。你甚至没有注意过它。”  
  
　　John气极反笑。“说得倒也是，可照样让人不快。不过我很高兴这里可以光脚走路而不会沾到狗屎。剩饭吃吗？”他一边找昨晚剩下的泰国菜一边问Sherlock。  
  
　　Sherlock无可无不可地吱了一声，意思是如果John把饭端到他跟前，他说不定会吃。  
  
　　那天深夜，John躺在被子里，把两只脚来回对搓，很希望Sherlock是他们俩中更勇敢的那个人，那个会主动去要，要不到就偷，偷到手了就一路奔回卧室的人。  
  
　　他突然很想有一只摆在马桶上方的棕色小瓶子。  
  
　　————————————————————————  
  
　　第二天John去上班，休息时碰到件怪事。吃午饭的时候Hudson太太打来电话，问是不是有什么应该让她知道的特殊事情，因为Sherlock出去了一趟，回家时带着各种各样“奇异的绿色东西”，她觉得他可能在做青柠挞。John向她保证他不会做任何跟煎炸烘烤沾边儿的事情——可能只是做实验，要是听到特别像爆炸或咒骂的声音就再打电话给他——不管是哪种都意味着221B里坏事儿了。  
  
　　等John上完忙忙碌碌的一天班，好不容易回到家里，Sherlock却不见踪影。John是立马就闻到那股味道，不过真的走进公寓后，原来的柠檬味变得更像是某种化学药品的味道了。显然Sherlock不仅是摆弄化学物品无所顾忌，对整个厨房也同样如此，水槽、台面和灶具全弄得一塌糊涂。似乎一度蒸馏过什么东西，一只水壶晃晃悠悠地搁在煤气灶上，John俯下身闻了闻——是松木、收敛剂和薄荷的味道。  
  
　　要是他当时就回家，Sherlock一定正在收拾乱摊子。  
  
　　John很晚才上床，他打开一直想读的书，还没读上十五分钟就睡着了，和所有精疲力尽的人一样，模模糊糊地做了几个很短的梦。  
  
　　——————————————————  
  
　　第三天早上，John有点睡过头，等他醒过来，Sherlock又没影儿了。John一向不太在意室友古怪的出没时间，那是一开始就谈好的。John发现厨房已经能够用了，Sherlock的设备也摆回厨房的桌上。真厉害。也许Sherlock是想弥补先前触犯他私人空间的过失。  
  
　　对了，水槽旁的台面上有一只透明塑料瓶，里面装着模样可疑的液体。瓶子上贴有标签，字是用记号笔写的，一看就知道是Sherlock的笔迹：JOHN。  
  
　　John蹙起眉头看了看瓶子，拿起来，去找手机。  
  
　　接下来的一系列短信让他更加困惑。  
  
　　 **？  
  
　　洗发水。-SH  
　　  
　　？  
  
　　我为你做的。-SH  
　　  
　　我才不用呢。  
  
　　保证安全。昨天试验过了。别吃就行。 -SH  
　　  
　　你在哪里？  
  
　　收集材料。稍后即回。 -SH  
** 　　  
　　过了足足两分钟，又来一条短信。  
  
　　 **这是礼物。 -SH  
** 　　  
　　礼物？到目前为止Sherlock只送真正的礼物。节日通常少不了赠送礼物，他却很少这样做，不过偶尔也会有礼物出现。有数量稀少的进口茶叶、古老的解剖学手稿、Valerie蛋糕店的礼盒（他不会用嘲讽的语气点评他摄入了多少热量，也不会自己偷偷吃掉一半，而是让John好好享用美食）。John会问他为什么要送礼物，Sherlock会耸耸肩，简单地说上一句“我知道这东西你准喜欢。”，而John确实喜欢。Sherlock送他礼物的次数和让他涉险或尴尬的次数一样多，还从来没有哪一次选错过礼物。不过，要不要信任Sherlock自制的化学溶液就得另当别论。  
  
　　尽管明知不妥当，John还是一边祈祷别瞎了眼睛或引发麻疹，一边用这瓶洗发水洗了头。  
  
　　最后的结果是，这瓶洗发水完全无害。用起来真的很舒服，泡沫丰富，有股淡淡的薄荷香味。  
  
　　Sherlock没有回家。John在常用的国内新闻来源里搜索了一个小时，像样点的案子一个也没有，于是他穿戴整齐，给Lestrade打电话，希望找些尚在酝酿中的大事件，把Sherlock的注意力从修饰个人仪容仪表转回破案上来。Lestrade没能提供任何东西，倒是约他下班后一起去喝一杯。John离开公寓，投入下午烦忙的工作中。  
  
　　————————————————  
  
　　“你怎么老是盯着我？”John突然不安起来，终于还是问Lestrade，“难道我有什么……？”他用手摸了摸自己的头顶。  
  
　　他们在Greg那帮人常去的酒吧坐了整整一个小时，一边吃着著片一边漫不经心地看橄榄球赛，这时John留意到Greg关注的东西有点特别。他们俩都已经三杯苦啤酒下肚，不过远没到醉的地步。今天不是时候。  
  
　　“对不起，”Greg嘟囔着把目光移向别处，“就是……你的头发，看上去有些不一样。”  
  
　　“不一样？”  
  
　　“是啊。”  
  
　　“怎么不一样？”  
  
　　“我说不上来，就是很不错，甚至可以说是抢眼。你是剪过了还是怎么地？”  
  
　　John放声大笑。“我猜是新洗发水的缘故。对了，我得告诉你Sherlock现在在干什么……”他讲故事的方式和他写博客的手法如出一辙。John确实擅长讲故事，尽管Sherlock总是批评他喜欢用华丽的辞藻，描述也过于夸张。“John，干嘛要把时间浪费在讲故事上？”他会这么说，“重要的是事实。”  
  
　　Greg听他讲，听到可笑处对着啤酒杯呼哧呼哧地直乐。  
  
　　“于是，”John最后说，“我们柜子里就多了七瓶贵得离谱的洗发水，而他还决定自己做。”  
  
　　“他不想把贵的给你用，想屯起来留给自己。”  
  
　　“有可能，这个自私鬼。”  
  
　　“岂有此理。这家伙很了不起，就是疯疯颠颠的。真不知道你怎么能和他一起生活。”  
  
　　“有一点是确定的， 不会让人觉得无聊。”确实如此，和Sherlock一起生活永远也不会觉得无聊。实际上……奇怪的是，还挺自在的。Sherlock需要他。如果送自制的洗发水是他道歉或致谢的方式，那就随他便好了。他愿意接受。  
  
　　Lestrade皱紧眉头，眼睛盯着啤酒。“John，”他说。  
  
　　啊—喔！又来了。“我们别再谈他了。”  
  
　　“上帝知道，我不是什么恋爱专家，不过你们两个……”  
  
　　“别说了，Greg。这星期的怪事够多了，我不想在现在这个时候跟你一对一地深入讨论恋爱问题，行吗？我和Sherlock……我们就是……”John叹口气。这正是问题所在，他们的关系停留在“只是”上。只是朋友，只是朋友，只是形影不离的搭档。“我们就是我们，”他泄气了，“Sherlock不跟人恋爱，他鄙视它，总说它有不良影响。”  
  
　　“咳，你们两个一对儿傻瓜。这些年你们早就在一起了。”  
  
　　“没有的事。”  
  
　　Lestrade举起两只手。“John，他都为你做洗发水了。”  
  
　　是啊，东西在那儿摆着，没什么好说的。短信铃声让John着实松了一口气，他从口袋里掏出手机。  
  
　　 **何时到家？ -SH  
　　  
　　和L在酒吧。  
  
　　家里需要你。 -SH  
　　  
　　需要你协助。 -SH  
　　  
　　好疼，快来。 -SH  
** 　　  
　　“我得走了，伙计，”John笑着摇了摇头说。  
  
　　“好好看看你自己吧，”Lestrade摇摇头，“当局者迷，John Watson。要让我说的话，你们两个得睁开眼睛好好认清事实，而且越快越快。”  
  
　　John站起来，把自己那份出租车费递给Greg，举起手摆出认输的样子。“职责在召唤。给他找个案子，成吗？”  
  
　　“嗨John，”Lestrade在他身后大声地说，“你的头发帅极了！”  
  
　　————————————————  
  
　　John先是闻到满屋子的香气，像是焦糖、蜂蜜和茶混合而成的芬芳，接着就看到Sherlock的一条埃及纯棉床单扔在地板上，已经被撕成了碎布条。  
  
　　“你在哪里？”他立刻慌了神，大声叫道。  
  
　　“疼死了，John，”从厕所的门背后传来Sherlock低沉的抱怨声。  
  
　　“你到底在自己身上干了什么？”John靠在门框上，把各种灾难在心里罗列了一遍：皮肤损伤、化学灼烧、玻璃扎伤——还有一个可能，Sherlock被人打了。Sherlock很少叫疼，可能就像驱除饥饿和疲劳一样直接用意志力把疼痛驱除了。  
  
　　“你得来帮我，靠我自己不行。”  
  
　　“你让我进去？”  
  
　　“拜托你别笑就行了。”  
  
　　“这可不能保证。”  
  
　　John转动门把手，门开了，出现在他面前的是近乎全裸的Sherlock。John忍不住想哈哈大笑，憋得直咳嗽，这时他看见了Sherlock的眼睛——这个人确实慌了手脚。这完全不是他想象中首次目睹Sherlock身体时的情景。  
  
　　6英尺高的Sherlock Holmes只穿着一条黑色短裤，站在那里活像个知道自己犯了错的孩子。不知用了什么粘合剂，身上横七竖八地贴着从床单撕下来的碎布。  
  
　　“我弄不下来，”他撅着嘴说，“我试过了，疼得要命。”  
  
　　John笑得横隔膜直抽抽，他强忍着说：“我的天，Sherlock，你在身上打蜡了？”  
  
　　“涂的是糖液。应该更温和。制作的时候我一直在旁边盯着，看上去不会让人受不了……”  
  
　　Sherlock右前胸的皮肤上粘了一大块碎布，John伸手拉了一拉。  
  
　　“见鬼！”Sherlock大叫一声，猛地把John推开。John从来没听他骂人骂得这么流畅，感觉特性感。真的，要是换种场合逗他骂上两句，能把人听得心猿意马。  
  
　　John撩起那块布条。“你这个白痴，皮肤上毛也没有，不疼才怪。”  
  
　　“我的皮肤非常、非常敏感！”Sherlock大声地说。  
  
　　“那你干嘛还要脱毛？你又不是体毛很多的人！”John后退一步，从医学角度进行观察。他曾在脑子里编过各种让Sherlock脱光衣服的情节——惟独不是现在这种，一点儿也不浪漫。“你究竟想给谁留下好印象？”  
  
　　Sherlock张了张嘴，很快又合上了，最后他说：“我有个假设。”  
  
　　“这样做能向你证明什么？”  
  
　　“还不清楚，不过我开始觉得有可能是我错了。”  
  
　　John伸手去揭Sherlock胸口上另一块碎布条，他竭力克制自己，不去看皮肤的颜色和纹理，不去看如星座般错落有致的雀斑和痣，不去看恰好正对着他的扁平乳头，也不去看他脐下堪堪露出一小撮，其余全都隐没在黑色短裤里的毛发……  
  
　　Sherlock猛地向后一缩。  
  
　　“你想不想让我帮你？”  
  
　　Sherlock的眼泪快下来了。“想。”  
  
　　“那就接着说话，别老是想着这个。看着天花板，背背周期表什么的。”  
  
　　Sherlock深吸一口气，开始按照字母顺序一条条地背伦敦的公交线路。  
  
　　John进入医生角色，精准地剥掉余下的碎布，从Sherlock嘴里冒出来的咒骂让他忍俊不禁。“行啦，”除掉最后一块碎布后他说，“搞定。”Sherlock一屁股坐到浴缸边上，John把床单残片捡起来扔进垃圾桶。“等体毛长出来了你会变得怪怪的，不过没人会看见。”  
  
　　现在Sherlock身上留下好几块没有了毛发的红斑——分别在小腿肚、大腿上部、前臂、腹部，前胸和脚上。这几处的体毛算不上很浓密，照John看来Sherlock只有腿上和腋下这两个部位的毛发量达到平均值，而且长得很细。他不愿去想黑色短裤里的情形 。  
  
　　“谢天谢地你没去动眉毛。”  
  
　　Sherlock皱起眉毛，双眉间出现横向的小细纹。“要不要动它？是挺粗。”  
  
　　John走到Sherlock面前，蹲下来。“你的眉毛很完美。听我说，Sherlock Holmes，我不知道你面临着哪种危机，不过别再拿你的身体瞎折腾了。记住，它只是运输管道，让它继续运输吧。你去洗个澡啊什么的，把那个东西洗掉——等一下，Sherlock，”John站起来，端起一只碗，里面是黏稠的混合物。“这到底是什么？”  
  
　　“水、糖、柠檬、甘菊萃取物。”  
  
　　“你在开玩笑吧。”  
  
　　Sherlock冷冷地扫了John一眼。  
  
　　“好吧，天才，你炮制出来的东西说穿了就是做冰棍儿用的原浆，它溶于水。”  
  
　　Sherlock惊愕地冲他眨眨眼睛。  
  
　　“你只要洗个热水澡，那些东西可能立马就掉下来了。”  
  
　　John看了看Sherlock紫涨的面孔，赶紧溜之大吉。


	6. Chapter 6

      头颅里装着莫测高深的脑浆，  
  
　　从中酝酿出多少英雄气概  
  
　　—— 惠特曼  
  
  
　　John一觉醒来，感觉自己像是进了另一个古怪的世界，在这个世界里，Sherlock和他哥哥一起喝茶，共饮从同一只上等瓷壶里倒出来的茶水是日常惯例。这天早晨他们俩就是如此这般，Mycroft坐在John的椅子上吃着司康饼，那饼无疑是他自己带来的。两个人看上去完全就是相处融洽再正常不过的的一家人。  
  
　　Mycroft站起身，彬彬有礼笑容可掬。John早就认定Holmes两兄弟的笑容不外乎三种：真笑、假笑……以及坏笑。这次确实是真笑。John看得出来，Mycroft赏识他，相信他能照顾好自己弟弟。John还觉得大Holmes知道他对Sherlock怀着深一层的感情，不过就算他真的感觉到了，面上也没有任何表示。John很想对Mycroft多点信任，不过不管Mycroft对他如何青眼有加，他只会忠诚于Sherlock一个人。这兄弟俩一有机会就相互利用。John有时会为他们两兄弟如此疏远感到惋惜，不过经验告诉他，要搞好手足关系谈何容易。尤其是这两个，一个聪明绝顶只知道沉迷于自己的爱好，另一个手里掌握着巨大的权力。  
  
　　“啊，John。很高兴见到你。希望你能和Sherlock一起……帮我一点小忙。”  
  
　　John挑起眉毛。“小忙？Mycroft，你要人帮的‘忙’没一次小的。”  
  
　　“我弟弟的也一样。”  
  
　　“能吃吗？”John指着装司康饼的袋子。Mycroft很会买司康饼。  
  
　　迈克罗夫特点点头。“当然。”  
  
　　Sherlock坐在那儿，抿了一口茶，眼睛望着墙壁。“去收拾一下行李，John，”他说。  
  
　　“等等，干嘛？我们真要去？”  
  
　　“是的。”  
  
　　“这就走，不发牢骚，不演戏……？”  
  
　　“对。”  
  
　　“别担心，John，你会发现这起案子，”Mycroft开口了，他嘴角上扬，十足一副Holmes家人特有的表情，“办起来很轻松。就是说，Sherlock有充足的时间破案。你们好好玩上一玩，费用自然由我承担。”  
  
　　Mycroft对他弟弟点点头，见对方也点了下头，走过去拿起雨伞和大衣。“半小时后我会派车过来。非常感谢你们的帮助。”  
  
　　John一直等到楼下传来关门声才坐到Sherlock对面，拿起司康饼往嘴里送——味道好极了——并给自己倒了杯茶。  
  
　　“Sherlock，我知道这个礼拜……你是有点……反常，可这事也太奇怪了。”  
  
　　“他是我哥。”  
  
　　“……你讨厌他。”  
  
　　“我不讨厌他，就觉得他叫人生气，自负，冷酷，让人无法容忍。”  
  
　　“喔，好吧，算我没说。”  
  
　　Sherlock脸上的神情相当茫然。“我欠他个人情，他是这么说的”。  
  
　　John真的担起心来了。痴迷于毛发——是很古怪，不过Sherlock一向就这个德性。对他哥言听计从，这才真的叫人骇然。“嘿，Sherlock。”John一直等到那双奇异的眼睛转过来看着自己才继续往下说，“你没事吧？”  
  
　　Sherlock拉长脸。“当然，”停了停，又幽幽地说，“有事我会说的。”  
  
　　“我才不信，”John默默地说。Sherlock那颗神奇的大脑遇到情感上的问题通常不会说出来，除非当时案情特别恐怖——或久拖不决，而这种时候少之又少。  
  
　　“这么说有案子了？”见Sherlock没继续说下去，John开口问道。这一问立马让他回过神来，变得兴致勃勃，先前茫然若失的表情一扫而空。  
  
　　“没错！快点，把东西吃光，穿好衣服，收拾东西！我们要去度周末。”  
  
　　“这个案子要这么长时间？”John笑着问，把最后一块司康饼塞进嘴里。  
  
　　“喔不是。不过Mycroft说得没错，只要我们不把事情弄得一团糟，你会觉得不虚此行。”  
  
　　“有危险？”John确实想活动活动筋骨了——他们有阵子没有撒开脚丫玩追捕，也没跟谁干上一架或来场枪战。  
  
　　“除非你认为芳香疗法和热石按摩里暗藏杀机。”  
  
　　Sherlock不撒谎，难怪对他哥答应得这么痛快。“岂敢岂敢，”John故作正经地说，“那当然决无危险。”  
  
　　“打起精神来，John！”Sherlock大声地说。新的案子让他兴奋，眼睛闪闪发亮，“我们要去温泉渡假酒店啦！”  
  
　　————————————  
  
　　Mycroft派来的车慢慢开出伦敦城区，Sherlock似乎一直在埋头看手机。直到M1高速公路旁开始不时出现成片的绿地，John才打破缄默。  
  
　　“你这种态度是故意的吧？”、  
  
　　“唔？”  
  
　　“什么也不说，就等着我憋不住了自己来问你。”  
  
　　Sherlock抿嘴一笑算是承认了。“我们要去Willow Cross，”他一边说一边把手机放进口袋，身体靠到椅背上。  
  
　　“Willow Cross？那个Willow Cross？”  
  
　　“Mycroft是那里的常客。”  
  
　　“妈的，他当然会去啦。我以前交过一个女朋友，她的梦想就是到那里住一回。”他停顿了一下，“去度我们的蜜月。”John有过和她结婚的念头，他还没完全准备好，她却想马上要孩子……不会有好结果的，最后他放弃了。一年后她幸福地奉子成婚。说真的，这才是最完美的结局。好笑的是他竟然还记得她对那个度假地的向往之情。  
  
　　Willow Cross是英国首屈一指的酒店和温泉度假村，开在一幢十九世纪造的大宅子里，以其住宿条件和水疗服务屡次获奖。那所豪宅坐落于占地三十英亩树木茂盛的庄园内，属二级保护建筑。酒店的价格贵得惊人，John就算有心想来这里度周末泡温泉——他并没这想法——也花不起这个钱。  
  
　　“Willow Cross出了什么事让你这么感兴趣？侵占公款？敲诈？”他故意压低嗓门，“凶残至极的谋杀？”  
  
　　“说实在的，Mycroft没向我透露多少。水疗中心里显然有些见不得人的勾当。”Sherlock耸了耸眉头，两人对视一眼，大笑起来。  
  
　　“别笑了，”John说，“那种事情我才不想管呢。我们该不会去调查水疗中心的经营黑幕吧。”  
  
　　“正是为了这事。”  
  
　　“Sherlock，你怎么啦？先是收集我的毛发，然后自制洗发水，给自己身上打蜡，现在咱们又要去水疗中心。拜托你告诉我出什么事了。”  
  
　　“什么事也没出。我就是感兴趣，仅此而已。”  
  
　　“恕我直言，你对活人身体感兴趣就是让人有点担心。”  
  
　　Sherlock把脸转向窗外，小声嘟囔了一句，John觉得他好像是在说“身体，单数。”  
  
　　“什么？”John坚信Sherlock有时对着窗户说话就是为了不让自己听清楚。“谁的？”  
  
　　“有关系吗？”  
  
　　“有。”  
  
　　Sherlock耸耸肩。没有回答。  
  
　　“我跟你说，你真让人生气。如果确实有关系，我会非常非常担忧。原以为很了解一个人，结果却发现根本就一无所知。”  
  
　　Sherlock显得有点不快。“你比其他任何人都了解我。”  
  
　　“怎么可能？”John心里是既生气又高兴，“你什么事都不告诉我。”  
  
　　“这话不对。不管你在不在，我都在跟你说话。”  
  
　　“我指重要的事情，Sherlock！”  
  
　　“我跟你说的一切都是重要的。”  
  
　　“不是这样的。你告诉我的全是你掌握的事实。香水、烟灰、分解速度、血液飞溅模式、历史上发生在地铁里的每一桩犯罪案件……可有关你的童年时代，你过去的恋情，你的希望，梦想和恐惧……最要好朋友应该知道的事情，我全都一无所知。”  
  
　　“我们是最要好的朋友？”  
  
　　“是的。”John几乎是吼着回应道，这下轮到他把脸转向窗外。“至少我是把你当成最要好的朋友。”  
  
　　“我小时候的事情无关紧要，跟现在也没关系。过去的恋情没什么可聊的，全都不堪回首。至于我的希望，梦想和恐惧，你已经全都了解。”  
  
　　这话从何说起？他要是真知道倒好了。Sherlock希望得到什么？案子、谜题、有待厘清的事实。他的梦想呢？鬼才知道，他不图名也不图利。至于恐惧，John知道Sherlock害怕失败。问题是除此之外还有吗？  
  
　　在John看来，大多数情况下Sherlock总是优先考虑大脑，而把心放在次要的位置。John很明白，Sherlock关心自己，可能就是不善于表达，只知道不断地买精美的礼物相赠，或在深夜为自己拉上一段小提琴。有那些就够了，John懂得知足。不过要是能不时听他亲口说出来那可就美了。或者，用吻表示也行，接吻一定很销魂。  
  
　　车子离开M1公路，掉头向西驶入乡间。经过两个小村庄后，Sherlock又开口了。  
  
　　“我七岁那年全家去多塞特海边过暑假。那是个好地方。我喜欢游泳。”  
  
　　嘿，有戏。John睁圆了眼睛，不过目光仍然向着窗外。  
  
　　“第三天我出去闲逛。前一天晚上才下过雨，地上很滑。我爬上一个小山坡，想好好看看英吉利海峡，谁知一失足滑了下去。掉进荨麻丛里，倒霉的是当时我身上只穿了条游泳短裤。Mycroft听到我的哭声，赶来救我。妈咪教他怎么用牛蒡叶子缓解刺痛。Mycroft一夜没睡，给我念《格列佛游记》。第二天上午，他用醋擦洗我身上红肿起来的地方。他落手很轻。以前我从来没有这么疼过，也从来没有这么舒服过。John，就在那天我意识到了皮肤的存在。”  
  
　　John大吃一惊，把脸从窗口转回来。他隐隐感到自己的嘴大张着，赶紧合上。“你们俩后来发生了什么事情？”末了他问道。  
  
　　“改天再说吧，”Sherlock说，语气突然显得很疲惫，似乎披露往事让他耗尽了心力。很可能的确如此。“老实说，我也不清楚该如何处理目前这种情况。Mycroft说要‘谨慎从事’，你知道这恰恰不是我的强项。要了解水疗中心内部的运作方式，最好的办法是去当一回顾客。你说得对，我发现‘贴身护理’和美容这个行业很有趣，不过一想到要主动参与进去就浑身不舒服。”  
  
　　“是不想让人看到你身上没了毛的秃斑吧？” John说，想活跃下气氛。  
  
　　Sherlock气乎乎地哼了一声。“疼死了！”  
  
　　“是你没用。”  
  
　　“我觉得你不太会在意这个，做”——他做了个厌恶的表情——“按摩。”  
  
　　“当然不会。等等——还不止这个吧？”  
  
　　“没错。水疗中心里有个VIP专享套餐，名称起得一点想象力也没有，叫‘青春之泉’。网站上说那是一场‘四个小时的幸福体验’，包括沐浴、去除死皮和按摩。”  
  
　　“你是要我去洗个高价澡，再做个按摩。”  
  
　　“对。”  
  
　　“这个‘青春之泉’有什么古怪？照我看，听上去就跟标准的水疗套餐没什么两样。”  
  
　　“它报价850英镑。”  
  
　　“什么？这，简直是抢钱。”  
  
　　“Mycroft做过了。”  
  
　　“刷的是他自己的信用卡吗？”  
  
　　“做了三次。”  
  
　　“妈的。”  
  
　　“他说那种体验前所未有，甚至让人亢奋，这也就是为什么他如此热心地找我去调查。他说想参加的人已经排成了队。事情有点不对劲。”  
  
　　“这还用说？天哪，要850英镑。”  
  
　　“这不是我的领域，John，”Sherlock说。这时车已经开进庄园。这地方很漂亮，简直美极了。春天终于来临，庭院修葺一新，树上繁花似锦，长长的车道尽头，一栋豪宅巍然耸立气势不凡。John的脑海里浮现出《麦克白》里的台词。“这是为身体服务的地方，John。身体是你的领域，我需要你的帮助。”  
  
　　身体是他的领域。终于碰上John拿手的事情了。这不是在入侵阿富汗，不过也差不多了。  
  
　　“再说一遍。”  
  
　　Sherlock翻了个白眼。“我需要你的帮助。”  
  
　　“那好，”John说，这时车在富丽堂皇的接待处入口停了下来。“至少这一次要按我说的做，别让人把我们赶出去。”这出荒诞的闹剧让他觉得很好笑。“知道吗Sherlock，”司机来拿他们的行李，他拍拍自己的后背，说，“我正感觉浑身僵硬。”  
  
　　“是嘛，”Sherlock促狭地笑着说，“我想Mycroft肯定也有这个问题。”  
　　  
　　————————————————  
　　  
　　John向Mycroft的司机兼助手保证，他完全可以自己把东西拎过去，然后整理了一下思路。天气晴朗，空气清新——和城市里的一比着实叫人欢喜。远远地能听到音乐喷泉发出的旋律。  
  
　　“John，你的演技很差劲，”Sherlock一边说一边把包背到肩上，拉住车门，“会露馅的。”  
  
　　“我不演戏。”  
  
　　“可眼下总不能就这么走进去，跟他们说我们是来查案的吧？这样就没办法搞突然袭击啦。”  
  
　　“我没打算这样做。相信我好吗？你去找点事干干，给我点时间。”  
  
　　Sherlock蹙起眉头看了他一眼，这一次，他依了他。“那我去走走，”他说着放下包，“在车里坐太久了。”  
  
　　“把大衣留下，”John说。“太显眼了。”  
  
　　Sherlock点点头，扭身脱掉大衣递给John，转身离去。  
  
　　John满心欢喜，拿起两人的行李和Sherlock的大衣（这玩意儿怎么这么沉？），穿过门厅向前台走去，趁等候的功夫环顾四周。这里已经煞费苦心地翻修过。这个房间以前可能是个休息区之类的地方，铺着深黑色的木地板和镶板，有风从对面一长排的窗口吹进来，看上去仍然开阔通畅。家具都很结实，软包所用的面料不是真皮就是锦缎。墙上悬挂着这栋房屋创始家族的盾形纹章。他看得出了神，这时前台小姐叫他了。  
  
　　“有什么需要我效劳的？”她脸上挂着金钱驱使下异常殷勤的笑容，年纪与John相仿，可能有印度人的血统。  
  
　　“嗨，是的。我是John Waston，是Mycroft Holmes送我过来的。”  
  
　　她一听笑容马上变了，两眼放光。“啊，是的，Holmes先生！他和您一起来的吗？过去一个月里我见过他几次。”  
  
　　“没有，不过他弟弟来了。”  
  
　　“Holmes先生有弟弟？”很快她就反应过来，“他弟弟该不是Sherlock Holmes？对了，您是John Watson。哎呀，是不是……”她压低嗓门，“……出了谋杀案？”  
  
　　“不，没有的事。”John摆出最迷人的笑容，“Holmes先生——我是说Mycroft——觉得我们可以外出度个假。Sherlock一直忙得焦头烂额，我担心他会把身体搞垮掉，所以，当Mycroft提议我们到他最喜欢的度假村过周末时，为了他弟弟，我决定听他的试一试。”  
　　  
　　“哦太好了，”她一边说一边行动起来，“让我先看看这里，”她在电脑上打了几个字。“我们这个周末预订已经全满，不过——对，有了——Holmes的预订。哦！这人还挺幽默的。”  
  
　　John歪了歪脑袋。“怎么说？”  
  
　　“他订了一间蜜月套房。”她疑惑地瞅着John，“我一直以为那些传言，嗯，只是传言。”  
  
　　John，你的演技很差劲。“呃，这事说来有点复杂，”他说。原来没他想的那么难。一直以来他都拒不承认，坚持要两个房间，对各种臆测报以白眼，可事实上简单得要命，真是没想到。“其实我们就是不想引人注目，懂我意思吧。要知道得保持神秘感。”  
  
　　她会心地点点头。“我会守口如瓶。哇哦，我这就给二位办入住。您会在房间里看到一本小册子，上面详细介绍了各种水疗套餐、餐厅、庭院和健身场所。可以使用电话或网络预订服务。两点到五点大厅供应下午茶。您尽可以四处走走看看。Holmes先生是非常尊贵的客户。我们不愿让他的家人失望。”她递给他一把钥匙——一把精致的金属钥匙。“Waston医生，我会马上派人把二位的行李送到房间去。见到Holmes先生怎么才能认出他来？和他的哥哥像不像？”  
  
　　John笑了。“叫我John。他和Mycroft一点都不像。不过一看到他你就知道他是谁了。高个儿，高颧骨，就爱多管闲事。他要是捅了什么大娄子请务必告诉我。要让他放松下来可是个难题。”  
  
　　“别担心，John。这就是我们的工作。我是Navya，有什么需要尽管找我。周末大部分时间我都在。”  
  
　　John谢过她以后去找他们的房间。很容易就找到了，不过他并没有直奔房间而去，一路上走走停停，看看沿途走廊上的画，眺望眺望窗外开阔的庭院。  
  
　　他暗暗感谢上帝，房间门上没有“蜜月套房”之类的愚蠢标志（这种地方自然不会有这东西，不过还是要感谢上帝），然后推门而入。站在房间中央他瞪大了眼睛，就在这时候手机响了。  
  
　　你在何处？-SH  
　　  
　　你哥是个混蛋。  
  
　　知道你在哪里了，马上就到。-SH  
　　  
　   看着鲜花、香槟、蜡烛、豪华得离谱的床，John全明白了，仰天大笑。　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　John躺在床上翻阅那本装帧精美的书，上面详细介绍了这座庄园、园林和水疗中心的历史。他先是预订了六点的晚餐，然后打开窗户，微风扑面而来，一时之间宽敞的房间里满是春天淡淡的芬芳。一切都如田园诗般完美，可惜套房浴室（比John在贝克街的卧室还要大）的木门后面传来Sherlock怒气冲冲的说话声。  
  
　　这一次，John心情轻松得很。对前台接待小姐的假意坦白缓解了他六个月来精神上的疲惫。目前的情形实在太滑稽了，犯不着那么激动。他和Sherlock，在世界上最最自命不凡的兄长的安排下，一起住在豪华得不象话的蜜月套房里。John立时三刻就决定，他喝酒要喝香槟酒、吃饭要点最贵的，高级的床褥脱光了睡，管他Sherlock以及他哥怎么想。  
  
　　倒是Sherlock显得极度不安。对于有关他们之间所谓性关系的种种议论和猜测，侦探通常都毫不在乎。他似乎从不在意别人对他的看法，更不理解John干嘛要放在心上。“人们只看到他们想看的东西，John，”他总是这么说，毫不迟疑地把那些会意的表情怀疑的目光扔到脑后。  
  
　　但是，五分钟前，Sherlock走进入Willow Cross蜜月套房时明显双眉紧锁。跟每次进入陌生环境一样，他迅速环顾室内。把所有细节看完之后脸上微露惊惶之色，一转身把自己锁进浴室。（John甚至懒得猜他是怎么知道各道门分别通向哪里——有好几扇呢。）  
  
　　因此John脱掉鞋子，扒下套头衫扔到椅子上，倒到床上看那本度假村的书。可是怎么也看不进去，Sherlock显然是在说和他有关的事情，而对方不是别人，正是Mycroft。有几个短语John听得清清楚楚，什么“个人生活”、“让John尴尬”、“不需要你帮忙”。Sherlock从浴室出来的时候脸上有点发红。  
  
　　“我向你道歉，我会马上把这个问题解决掉，”他愤愤地说。  
  
　　“不用了，”John回答，眼睛仍然看着书。  
  
　　“你说什么？”  
  
　　“别为这个操心了。这可能是这里最好的房间。既然是你哥买单，依我看咱们不如大大方方地花他几个钱，让他后悔先前怎么会找你帮忙。”  
  
　　John听见Sherlock苦笑一声，在敞开的窗前坐下来。  
  
　　“再说，我并没觉得尴尬。”  
  
　　John抬起头，看见Sherlock正用一只手捋头发——这是他愤怒时常有的手势。“我们同住一间屋你总觉得尴尬。”  
  
　　“嗯，现在没有。”  
  
　　“你该知道这个房间是有特殊含义的吧？”  
  
　　John翻个身，把头枕在胳膊上，看着华丽的天花板。“当然。不过你要知道，Sherlock，我真的没那么矫情。你有了个案子，我会去放松放松，做个地道的按摩，大吃一顿。我们好好度个假。现在谁爱怎么想怎么想，我才不管呢。”  
  
　　Sherlock沉默片刻，笑了起来。“你让我惊讶，John Watson。”  
  
　　“谢了。现在，”他从舒适的床上爬起来，“不管你打不打算吃东西，今天的晚餐我已经订好了。还剩三个小时，我们去水疗中心看个究竟。”  
  
　　_____________________________________________________________  
  
       即便这里的环境给Sherlock留下了深刻的印象，他也没有在脸上表露出来。John则恰到好处地惊讶了一下。水疗中心风格雅致，建在原大厅的后头，与大宅隔着一个花园。花园里有石头垒成的水池，水像瀑布一样从一个池子淌进另一个池子。静谧的角落里，睡莲花开，古老的锦鲤通体金黄，在莲叶间缓缓游弋。蔓性玫瑰爬满棚架，成了一道天然的顶篷，才刚开花，再有一两个艳阳天，这地方一定是姹紫嫣红香气袭人。John流连于花园的美景，差点让Sherlock先踏进水疗中心的门，而这万万不行。  
  
　　“喂，”他大声叫着赶上去，“谨慎从事，还记得吗？”  
  
　　“你这么有信心？”  
  
　　“没错。现在，闭上嘴，站在那里，摆出焦虑的样子。”这不是什么难事。虽说没了走到哪带到哪的大衣和围巾，还有件西装一丝不苟地穿在Sherlock身上，他想装出多紧张的样子都没有问题。  
  
　　“请进，”Sherlock说着为他拉开门。  
  
　　John调动身上所有的Waston式魅力，走近前台。  
  
　　“您好，请问预约过吗？”柜台后的女人问。  
  
　　“说实在的没预约过。我能和Lillian谈一下吗？”  
  
　　她马上显出关切的神情。“有什么问题吗，先生？”  
  
　　“喔没有，”John笑着说，“我们认识同一个朋友，所以想过来和她打声招呼。”  
  
　　“请稍等，我看看她有没有空见你。她确实会为客人设计一些专门的按摩套餐。您能告诉我您朋友的名字吗？”  
  
　　“Mycroft Holmes，”Sherlock彬彬有礼地说。  
  
　　“哦！好的，请稍等。”  
  
　　她离开了。  
  
　　“Lillian？”Sherlock扬起眉毛问道，看上去John让他很满意。  
  
　　“她是水疗中心经理。你在楼上跟Mycroft拌嘴的时候，我从书里看到了对她的介绍。她有酒店服务和管理两个学位。”  
  
　　“非得老把他的名字扛出来吗？”Sherlock厌恶地说。  
  
　　“他在这里好像很有名，借他的光可以快点搞到我们需要的东西。你越早破案，我就越早放心。将就一点吧，Sherlock。”  
  
　　“我哥哥不管到哪儿都很有名。他就爱出风头。”  
  
　　“嗯，我猜你就是跟他学的。”  
  
　　“我不喜欢出风头。”  
  
　　“不，你喜欢。这就是为什么你非让我说四遍才肯应一声。”  
  
　　“也许我就是喜欢听你说话而已。”  
  
　　John张了张嘴，什么话也没有说出来。  
  
　　就在这时，接待员和经理一起回来了。Lillian身材虽然小巧却充满了自信，一头光滑的金发，脚踩运动凉鞋，从头到脚散发出务实而又性感的魅力。John马上意识到，要不是象Lestrade说的那样，某个身高六英尺以上、身材瘦长、身上好几块地方缺了汗毛的咨询侦探把他迷得有点昏了头，他准会使出浑身解数深入了解这个女人，最起码也要领略一下她紫色T恤低圆领下面的风光。  
  
　　Sherlock清了清喉咙，John意识到自己正直愣愣盯着人家。  
  
　　“你好，”他伸出手说，“John Watson。这位是Sherlock Holmes，他哥哥Mycroft这个周末给了我们一个惊喜，送我们到这里来散散。他特别关照一定要找你，说你做的按摩好极了。”  
  
　　Lillian笑了，John不由地也面露微笑。“过奖。”她伸出手，“Lillian Gleason，”她有力握了握John的手，然后把手伸向Sherlock，Sherlock出人意料地接住了她的手。“我不知道Sherlock先生有弟弟，”她对他说，灰色的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
  
　　John看不出Sherlock脸上是生气还是欣慰。  
  
　　“我们最近才开始来往，”Sherlock说。“试图弥和往日的分歧。我觉得他是想用这种方式表达歉意。”  
  
　　“Holmes先生多年来一直是这里的客人。他对我们最新推出的套餐很满意，不过话说回来，我们大多数客人的反应也是这样。还从来没有谁像我们这样真正帮助大家放松身心净化头脑。”  
  
　　Sherlock脸上毫无表情。John马上想到，Sherlock真的嚷嚷过五六回，说John何其“幸运”，有颗简单安静的小脑袋瓜。“我就是没办法让脑子停下来，John，”他总是这样说，“它又不是水龙头。”说完猛地躺到沙发上生闷气。要说有谁每过一阵子就需要清空头脑，那Sherlock算是一个。  
  
　　“说到这里，先生们，有什么需要我效劳的？”  
  
　　“说实在的，”John说，暗暗希望Sherlock不会打断他的话，“我确实对按摩艺术很好奇。我的肩膀几年前受过枪伤，腿也有点不好使。前段时间我做过一阵理疗，不过没有坚持下去。如果有新方法可以彻底根治这些老病根我很愿意尝试。而且我是医生，病人问起按摩是否真的疗效时，很想为他们提供准确的建议。这位Sherlock呢——呃，他就是老也放松不下来。”  
  
　　全部都是实情，没必要演戏。  
  
　　“所以我在想，不知道你有没有时间带我们参观一下水疗中心。Mycroft说了很多这里的情况，我们就是想事先再多了解一点，看看幕后的操作过程，就是这样，请不要见怪。”  
  
　　“哪里！非常愿意为Holmes家的人效劳。一个小时后有客人要来，不过在这之前还有点时间。我有点杂七杂八的事情要解决一下，去去就来。”她嫣然一笑退了出去。金色马尾辫在她肩后扫来扫去，差点把John的魂也勾走。  
  
　　她一走，Sherlock马上把John拉到窗口，从这里可以俯瞰花园。“你在跟她调情，”他小声数落道。  
  
　　“没错。你得知道，不是只有你会把调情当手段达到自己的目的。”  
  
　　“你平时没这么在行。”  
  
　　“你错了！”  
  
　　“我看过你的电子邮件，John。”  
  
　　“你在暗示我应该向你拜师学艺？”  
  
　　“我确实让Molly的写字板掉到了地上。”  
  
　　John笑了。“那不是调情，是操纵。听我说Sherlock，我已经取得进展了对不对？相信我。别忘了，身体，我的领域。女人，我的领域。今天别跟我唱反调。你会把事弄得一团糟，让我做不成按摩也吃不到牛排。我向上帝发誓，要是让我白白跟你住蜜月套房却什么福利也没有，一定跟你没完。”  
  
　　“可是……”  
  
　　“我对她不感兴趣，如果你担心的是这个。我们是来破案的，还记得吗？我只知道她可能是个连环杀手。” 而且她从来没有给我做过洗发水，John心里暗暗地说。  
  
　　“你觉得她很有吸引力。”  
  
　　“确实如此。有问题吗？”  
  
　　Sherlock闭上嘴巴，不再说话了。  
  
　　_______________________________________________________  
  
　　“哇哦。”  
  
　　“可不，真的很不错是吧？”  
  
　　“可以这么说。”  
  
　　看到浴池，John不由自主地张大了嘴巴。这地方有点让他联想到罗马浴场——高挑的天花板，大理石地面，圆立柱，水声潺潺。  
  
　　Lillian以一流度假村代言人的姿态解释水浴的使命和各种健康理念，带他们走马观花看了很多浴池，一个比一个豪华诱人。John呼吸温暖湿润的空气，望着一晃一晃的马尾辫，尽量不去想象Sherlock完美的屁股穿上黑色紧身泳裤后的样子。稍稍遐想一下没事儿，Sherlock肯定正忙着把所有说不清道不明若有似无的事情记到脑子里，放到以后去回忆。  
  
　　“这是主池，水温保持在28度，舒适但又不至于热得让人不能游泳。铺地砖就花了将近一年的时间，”她指了指那几百万个蓝绿色玻璃小方块说，“狮子”——喷水柱镂刻出狮头的模样，水从狮子的嘴里喷出——“在向Harold Leybourne家的人致敬，是他建立了庄园，设计了族徽。现在的主人是他的曾孙。”John在正门大厅里看到过族徽和创始人的肖像画，排在后面的是Leybourne家历代族长以及现任主人Phillip Leybourne，很明显Phillip还继承了Harold的小下巴和小短腿 。  
  
　　“这里是休闲池，”她指着房间后部继续说。这个水池比他们先前看的私密得多，没有自然光线照进来。照明主要依靠高悬的灯笼，不透明的湛蓝色池水冒着热气，房间里水汽氤氲。两个年轻人坐在角落里，腼腆地含笑对视。“这里的池水不温不火恰到好处，添加的矿物质有助于肌肉放松，净化这些水用的是盐而不是用氯。很显然这里不是用来游泳的，”她笑着补充道，继续向前走。John踟蹰了一下——他不介意现在就跳进池子，并且整晚呆在这里。  
  
　　“这是水疗浴室。”她领着他们走到一个圆型水池边，两位老太太和一位七十出头的老人在池子里说笑，强力按摩喷头把水柱喷射到他们的肩膀和后背上。John不知道让这种岁数的老人呆在这么热的水里是否安全。不等他问Lillian就先回答了。“六十岁以上的老人最多十分钟，”她轻轻地说，“其他人最长不超过半小时。”John点点头，这样听起来才合理。  
  
　　水疗中心的环境实在太过惬意，John发现自己的思路变得有些混乱。水看起来如此诱人、温暖、舒适……然而Sherlock喜欢的却是数据，John就爱看他思考时的模样。这么一想也就清楚了。他盯着Lillian看了一会儿，她正忙着做介绍没注意他审视的目光。接着他把注意力转向那些顾客、水池和室内装修。  
  
　　John一度感觉Sherlock在盯着他看，这并不稀奇。Sherlock曾先后多次表示，观察John的反应会引导他得出各种各样原来不会想到的结论。这是John从侦探嘴里听到的最叫他受用的话之一。可不管怎么，这次他真的感觉到Sherlock从房间那头向他投来的犀利目光。（Sherlock经常会这样抱怨，John你想得太大声了！John则这样抢白他，别盯着我！两人会分开整整10英尺，谁也不看谁。）  
  
　　看过主室要回接待区了，沿途经过一间美容室和一间非常忙碌专门护理手脚的房间。最后他们来到一条走廊。两旁都是盆栽玫瑰。玫瑰开得正盛，香气沁人心脾。“穿过走廊是我们的按摩室和贵宾区，”Lillian说，“每个房间都有自己的主题——当然，没有搞得尽人皆知——我们一直努力引进世界各地的美容及解压方法，而且觉得其理念应该在装修风格上体现出来。”  
  
　　John再次对他参观的房间大加赞赏——大多数房间里都有客人，只有地中海（专门留给做面部和身体护理的客人）、斯堪的纳维亚（按摩室）和东印度群岛（里面有个小型私人游泳池）这三个房间空着。“这个装修是谁设计的？”他们从一扇紧闭的房门前走过，门上有“沙漠绿洲”的标志，他问，“像是进了另一个世界。”  
  
　　“我，”她自豪地说，“嗯，这些全是我搞的，连音乐和香味蜡烛也是。我觉得，既然有人不惜重金来寻求体验，我们就该让他或她真正地获得这种体验。你同意我的看法吗？”  
  
　　John真心实意地表示赞同。他原本以为这里会搞得花里胡哨只适合女性，实际情况完全超出他的想象。难怪那位前女友这么憧憬这里，难怪Mycroft会是这里的常客，他再也不会拿这件事情嘲笑他了。  
  
　　一路上Sherlock很少开口，Lillian的这番话引起了他的兴趣。  
  
　　“我明白你的价格为什么这么高了，”他说，话里并无非难之意。  
  
　　Lillian笑了。“可不是嘛，我们得收回成本。要维持这里的运转工作量很大，所有的工作人员都是训练有素的专业人士，需要付给合理的回报。所用的产品来自世界各地，质量上乘，甚至还自己定制了一些。我们没有固定上下班时间随叫随到，让客人觉得他们这笔钱花得值。水浴中心每周七天，每天十二个小时开放。我不想让人觉得我嫌贫爱富，Holmes先生，不过本机构的服务对象不是普通大众。”  
  
　　“当然，”Sherlock回答，没有再说什么。  
  
　　“时间有限，恐怕只能到这里了，”说着她看了看手机，带领他们通过那条隐蔽的走廊回到接待区。“让Melissa看看这个周末什么时候段还有空闲。我们将尽最大努力满足你们的要求。如果你们感兴趣，我们还有情侣按摩套餐。今天晚上全身按摩已经全部排满，如果你们现在就想尝试一下，还有其他服务可以提供。”  
  
　　John一直在心里叫Sherlock“闭嘴”。“那太好了，”他说。  
  
　　“Melissa，你看看明天能不能调整一下把他们排进去，”她说，“有的话就排两小时的情侣房。”  
  
　　就在这时，一个神情紧张的女人走进接待区。John一眼就看出她不太对劲。她焦躁不安，脑门上冷汗直流，没和接待员打招呼，直接向Lillian走去，而Lillian正要回贵宾区。  
  
　　“我不能再等了，”她声音颤抖地说。  
  
　　John的眉毛关切地拧到一起。他手上得了流感的病人看上去都比她强。  
  
　　“我马上就来陪你，Jenkins太太。”  
  
　　“求你了，”女人低声说。  
  
　　“等我十分钟。”  
  
　　Lillian对John和Sherlock点头微笑了一下，离开了。那女人坐下来，两条腿交叉到一起，分开，又合拢，从手提包里掏出一条手绢不停地扭来扭去。  
  
　　John很担心，坐到她身边。  
  
　　“对不起。我是个医生，请原谅我有话直说，你看上去好像不太舒服。”  
  
　　她抱歉地笑了笑：“是不舒服，所以我才到这里来。”John用询问的目光看着她。“来做‘青春之泉’。我知道这名字听上去很傻，可是只有它能让我放松下来。我一直都很焦虑，Lillian真是个好人。我看上去一定糟透了。”  
  
　　John觉得10mg的安定可能比按摩更有用。  
  
　　“她这么好？”John问，想让这个女人平静下来免得脑溢血。  
  
　　“哦没错。我是两个月前开始找她的，感觉前来没有这么好。”  
  
　　John皱了皱眉。她看起来一点都不好。  
  
　　“你做了多少次这种特殊的按摩？”Sherlock蹲到女人身边问。John努力克制自己，不想对这位朋友装出来的体贴翻白眼——Sherlock真是入错行了，这家伙能拿奥斯卡奖。  
  
　　“六次”。  
  
　　“在两个月的时间里。”  
  
　　“嗯是这样。”  
  
　　John算了笔帐。一次850英镑，这女人已经有5100英磅打了水漂。他非常清楚Sherlock在想什么——她承担不起，就算很富裕这么花也吃不消。  
  
　　“听起来真叫人高兴，”Sherlock说，笑容和蔼可亲，“还有别人可以推荐吗？”  
  
　　Jenkins太太看上去很生气。“说什么呢，只有Lillian一个人在搞‘青春之泉’，”她说。  
  
　　前台的电话响了，Melisa拿起电话，接着便告诉Jenkins太太里面已经准备好了。  
  
　　“哦，谢天谢地，”Jenkins小声地说了一句，拿起手提包，连句礼貌的再见也没说就急冲冲地走了。  
  
　　Sherlock仍然蹲在她坐过的椅子旁边，站起来，掸掸西装，对John一扬脑袋，示意他到外面去。两人在花园的石凳上坐下来。  
  
　　“我想知道为什么一个女人背着山寨版的爱马仕柏金包，狂热地购买水疗中心最贵的套餐。”  
  
　　“水疗中心确实有猫腻，”John说着舔了舔嘴唇。“OK，我看这里有人在搞鬼。”  
  
　　“Jenkins太太特别容易激动。”  
  
　　“你才容易激动。那不叫容易激动。她——我的意思是，你看到那个女人了吗，Sherlock？看到他们叫她时她脸上的表情没有？她松了一口气，完全松了一口气。她看上去就像个瘾君子。”John瞥了一眼Sherlock，他正在摘裤子上的线头。  
  
　　“那表情我知道。”  
  
　　“后边儿在搞什么名堂？”John陷入沉思。他们默默地坐了一会儿，John倾听喷泉发出的声音，Sherlock大概是沉浸到思维宫殿里去了。  
  
　　“John，你怕痒吗？”这话前言不搭后语，典型的Sherlock式的说话方式。  
  
　　“不是很怕痒。”John皱拢眉头，“干嘛问这个？”  
  
　　“你去修个脚怎么样？”  
  
　　侦探一边说一边站起身，大踏步地走向水疗中心。  
  
　　______________________________________________________  
  
　　John断然拒绝修脚（Sherlock本来还坚持给他上指甲油，John可能是最近重新评估了自己的性别认知，打死也绝不肯把脚趾头涂成鲜艳的粉红色）。不过，他勉强同意在吃晚餐前做半小时的足部按摩。  
  
　　Sherlock想陪在John身边但自己不做，这让Melissa困惑地看了他们一眼。她把他们俩领进“森林静庐”这个房间，从柜子里取出浴袍和拖鞋，并祝John按摩愉快。  
  
　　John做样子脱衣服，后来实在脱不下去了。Sherlock用力吞了口唾沫，转过身去。“你脱衣服要不要我出去一下？”他小声地问。  
  
　　以前John也曾只穿着睡袍在Sherlock面前晃悠，现在狭小的空间让他有点手足无措。“不用，”他说，“我是做足部按摩，Sherlock。露出脚踝就够了。”  
  
　　以前他会在一大帮男人中间脱得精光，为什么碰到Sherlock就不一样了？因为你希望他看到你的裸体，他的大脑提醒他，但不希望是在这种场合下。  
  
　　John脱完衣服，把裤子衬衫挂进衣柜，袜子藏进鞋里，坐上按摩床。Sherlock已经把他找到的所有瓶子都闻了一遍。  
  
　　“在我的脚按摩完以前尽量别信口开河，成吗？”  
  
　　“你怕我会让你尴尬。”  
  
　　“你就是这样，我一放下戒心，你就讲怪话挖苦我。”  
  
　　“你要我出去吗？我在一边观察会不会让你觉得不好意思？”  
  
　　John想过这个问题，觉得实际上没什么好尴尬的，更需要他担忧的是案子还没破就被人家赶出去。他们得查清楚，在与他们相隔几个房间之外的地方，青春之泉出了什么事情 。  
  
　　“不用，不会的。干嘛老问我这个问题？是你不好意思吧？”  
  
　　“不是，”Sherlock冷笑一声，似乎对自我意识这个概念不屑一顾。  
  
　　“好吧，那就别问了。打什么时候开始你在乎起这个来了？你说你想观察的时候，看没看到她的脸？”John笑呵呵地说。  
  
　　“不这么说那该怎么说？”Sherlock问，打开一个柜子，发现里面的东西没什么意思，转而嗅闻蜡烛的味道。  
  
　　“不知道。观察听起来鬼鬼祟祟的，让人联想到偷窥。你本来可以换个说法，说‘陪伴我’。”  
  
　　“这会让人觉得我们是一对儿。”  
  
　　“唉Sherlock，你他妈睁开眼瞧瞧。在该死的Mycroft常来的这家豪华温泉度假酒店里，我们两个大男人一起住蜜月套房。有美女来爱抚我的脚，你却想和我待在同一个房间！这一切让人看了怎么想？”  
  
　　Sherlock不屑予以回答。  
  
　　“你为什么不也做一下？”  
  
　　Sherlock打开一只瓶子，手指伸进去沾了沾，用舌头舔了一下，做个鬼脸，迅速把盖子盖回去。“我怕痒。”  
  
　　“真的？”  
  
　　“千真万确。”  
  
　　“你说谎。”  
  
　　“嗯，谎是说过。不过这句是真的”。  
  
　　“随你便了，”John说着在床上躺下来，脚悬到床外来回晃荡，回忆曾在哪些时候见过室友的光脚丫。Sherlock的脚趾就跟他的手指一样纤细修长，无聊的时候喜欢扭来扭去。“尽管观察，就是别惹我发笑。”  
  
　　“我们应该收集数据，John。尽量多了解这地方的情况——包括Gleason女士和她的青春之泉。”  
  
　　“当然。我正处于全力收集数据模式，我可以一心多用。”  
  
　　“这次收集数据可以不用调情了吧？”  
  
　　“那要看情况。顺其自然，Sherlock。”  
  
　　John听见Sherlock小声地把他的话重复了一遍，坐到理疗师的转椅上。“希望她又老又丑，”他喃喃地说，“手也是又小又没力气。”  
  
　　就在这时灵光一闪——John突然明白了Sherlock心神不宁的原因——他嫉妒了。Sherlock Holmes，全世界唯一的咨询侦探，变成了爱吃醋的傻瓜。哦妙极了。整件事情——毛发、上蜡、蠢得要命的蜜月套房——简直就像是上天也在撮合他们，叫他们别再跟傻瓜似的，得马上行动。等这案子一破，John暗暗对自己说，案子肯定能破，接下来，嗯，接下来他就要径直走到Sherlock面前，认领属于他的东西。  
  
　　正当John躺在按摩床上一个人偷着乐，Sherlock撅着嘴坐在椅子上转圈子，按摩师进来了。  
  
　　“你好，”他说，“我是James，我们开始好吗？”  
  
　　John注意到Sherlock的脸白了，坐起身和James握手，发现那只手绝对不能用“小而无力”来形容。这样也不错，因为James身高和Sherlock相近，体重差不多是他的两倍。  
  
　　_____________________________________________________________  
  
　　“我知道按摩应该放松，”趁James从架子上取出几条毛巾一只瓶子的功夫，John说，“你介不介意我在你工作的时候问几件事情？我是个医生，说起来有点惭愧，我从来没有做过按摩——嗯，除了肩膀受伤那会儿。”  
  
　　“真的吗？我是实习理疗师，实习期快到了。我想获得按摩和反射疗法资格，以后就能顺理成章地赚钱付大学学费了。你在哪里工作？”  
  
　　“我参加过陆军医疗队，本来以为最后会在某个急诊室里工作，结果却成了全科医生。”  
  
　　“哇哦，真了不起！”  
  
　　Sherlock已经退到屋子一角，John隐隐听到他发出轻而尖利的声音。Sherlock讨厌闲聊天，John本以为他会问上一大堆问题。谁知正相反，他一句话也不说，看上去浑身不自在。他已经和James握过手，也做了最起码的自我介绍，但在那一刻，他听上去不像讨人喜欢的同伴，倒像个性变态。  
  
　　“这么说吧，”John不理Sherlock，笑了笑说，“足部按摩通常有哪些效果？假定事先已经做过评估……”  
  
　　“当然，”James说，来回打量他们俩，显然有点搞不清状况。“呃……你经常步行吗？”  
  
　　“还算可以。”。  
  
　　“运动吗？”  
  
　　“偶尔跑跑。”  
  
　　“举重呢？”  
  
　　“不。”  
  
　　“跳舞？”  
  
　　“不跳，”John笑了，回想起他和Sherlock为了破个棘手的案子，曾经穿上全套传统服装学跳莫利斯舞。  
  
　　“呃，”James开始检查John的脚，“男性做足部按摩主要是为了放松而不是治疗，不过如果你愿意，当然也可以做个足底按摩。女性的脚因为她们穿的鞋关系出现各种各样的病症，我要花很多时间为她们放松肌肉拉伸肌键。脚承担着全身的重量，压力大得惊人。”  
  
　　John看看Sherlock，他像是犯了错被罚站墙角的孩子。John撑起身体。“Sherlock，过来看看。”房间里灯光很暗，Sherlock眉头依然紧皱，颧骨愈发突出。John对他微笑，笑容亲切，仿佛在说相信我，没问题，一切都很好。  
  
　　“我们在这件事情上打了个赌，”John躺回床上，对James说，“Sherlock认为足底按摩对健康没有任何好处。说实话James，我自己是将信将疑。我非常乐于听取补充医学的观点，但反射疗法就好像有点过于牵强了。”  
  
　　快咬钩啊，Sherlock。John在心里对他说。  
  
　　感谢上帝，他上钩了。“恕我直言，认为脚的某些部位与不同的内脏器官相对应，按摩这些部位可以治疗特定疾病或激活‘经络气血’，这种说法简直胡扯。”  
  
　　“我知道你为什么会这么想。我们把两种办法都试试看。我先做足底按摩，再向你展示几个简单的放松技巧。”他显得有点紧张，“我，呃，不习惯旁边有观众。通常我只做好份内的事情，眼睛里只有脚——对其他部位几乎视而不见，除非客人和我有特殊关系。你熟悉穴位图吗？”他问Sherlock，他已经从角落里悄悄走出来，转来转去想看得更清楚。  
  
　　“熟悉。”  
  
　　“我不熟，”John说，从按摩床的另一头抬起身，“Sherlock的记性好得要命。”  
  
　　“你干嘛要记这个？”James疑惑地笑着问。  
  
　　“遗觉记忆。”  
  
　　“你不会把这些都记下来，然后自己也干这一行吧？”他开玩笑说。  
  
　　“绝无此意，”Sherlock沉下声音说。  
  
　　“嗯，你不懂就太好了，John。可以叫你John吗？”  
  
　　“当然。”  
  
　　“这样，你就可以看到，按压会不会让你有反应。”  
  
　　James先是用双手在John每只脚脚背搓了几遍，把脚前后左右地转动并拉伸以放松肌肉，然后把右脚捧在手里。拇指从脚跟开始沿着脚的外侧一寸一寸往上推。John原以为会使用润滑油之类的东西——这更像一种古怪的干压。“我正在感受皮下组织，”James说，“依次检查各个部位，摸清密度上的变化。”他一直推到小脚趾，用类似于掐一样的动作捏了几次，往下回到脚中间，然后再次往上推。John对整件事情的感觉本来还挺矛盾的，直到James扣击脚底靠近中间脚趾的某个部位。  
  
　　完全是不由自主地，John发出痛苦和喜悦交织在一起的声音。Sherlock猛地抬起头，John的头正好也抬起来，眼睛睁得大大的像是在寻找什么。  
  
　　“感觉到什么没有？”James问，把注意力集中在那个部位。  
  
　　“妈的，”John咽了口唾沫，说，“对不起，哇哦，怎么会……那地方对应哪里？”  
  
　　“肩膀，”Sherlock轻轻地说。  
  
　　“你的记忆力确实不错！”James说，“没错，就是肩膀。如果我直接按压这里，能疏通经络气血。这里，”他把拇指稍稍向左移，“是斜方肌，这里，是三角肌……”  
  
　　“天哪，”John喃喃地说，“太神奇了。Sherlock，你在看吗？”  
  
　　“专心看着呢，John。”  
  
　　John闭上眼睛。这比加热垫、锻炼以及可恶的橡皮筋强太多了。  
  
　　“你身上还有哪里不舒服？”James做完右脚，开始用同样的步骤按左脚。  
  
　　“没有了，”John说，与此同时Sherlock说的是，“他的腿。”他们的目光再次相遇——Sherlock的表情控制得非常好，但John看得出在平静的外表下有什么东西在沸腾。  
  
　　James开始按摩John的脚跟外侧，感觉没有肩膀那么显著（跛腿主要还是心理上的）。John全身松驰下来，却并无睡意，精神全恢复了。心情大好是一方面，疲乏确实也消了。  
  
　　James宣布要做“放松”这部分时，他可能已经心满意足，而且有点飘飘然。“我已经放松了，”John对着天花板说，感觉自己听上去像是喝醉了。  
  
　　“这些手法更多是用来安抚和放松，”James一边解释一边把瓶子从加热器上拿下来，“我们为情侣做过很多这样的按摩，甚至一个月开一次课，非常受欢迎，”John不是靠眼睛看，而是靠耳朵听知道他把液体倒在掌心里揉了揉。他试图想象Sherlock和他呆在情侣房里，他用双手捧住Sherlock纤细的脚，可是出现在脑海中的是Sherlock一个劲地说他“做得不对”。现在想象Sherlock为他做按摩可能不是个好主意。  
  
　　“做这个没有太多步骤，真的。只需要持续按压，主要关注足弓和脚趾，脚背和脚底用时大致相同，不要过重也不要过轻，力道要柔和。做足底按摩是干压，现在我要用些油——不要用乳液——如果你打算在家里做这个的话。现在我不再说话，让你好好享受一下。”  
  
　　一开始动作轻柔谨慎，James似乎想让John先习惯一下，接下来正式开始，他把两只脚分别抚摸一遍，这里按按，那里拧拧。James做这个显然已经不下数百次，早已驾轻就熟，手仿佛在和脚跳一场短暂而又奇特的舞蹈。感觉非常舒服，一时间John完全忘记了Sherlock也在这个房间里，直到听见侦探把自己坐的那把椅子向他这边拖才想起来。他感觉到Sherlock就在身边，目光落在自己脸上脚上，在自己身上来回转悠，几乎还闻到他身上的气味。James换了一种手法，两只手有节奏地来回交替进行。John的思绪一路滑向不该去的方向。  
  
　　他仿佛回到了贝克街。他们刚刚把案子破了回家来，肾上腺素直往上飚，心中满是成功的喜悦，却被雨淋成了落汤鸡。他们跌跌撞撞地走进客厅，脱掉湿衣服，扔掉湿袜子——躺到床上，一边傻笑一边想把冰冷的脚板搓热——Sherlock钻进被子，用两只大手抓住John冰冷的脚揉搓起来——暖暖的滑溜溜的油倒在他的…  
  
　　James的大手成了Sherlock的手，John的脚成了他阴茎的一部分，所有的认知全都搅和到了一起。“哦天哪，太棒了，”他呻吟着说，随即反应过来，心中羞愧不已，他竟然大声说出来了。  
  
　　他马上睁开眼睛，发现Sherlock的眼睛直盯着他。紧接着发生了一连串事情：Sherlock脸上露出不下六种表情——震惊，疑惑，迷恋，厌恶，愤怒和兴奋？Sherlock从椅子上跳起来，冲出房间。John从James手里抽回脚一骨碌坐起来，差点踢到那可怜人的脸。James举起满是油的手想要自卫。  
  
　　“非常对不起，”John说，“这……我的天……真是不好意思。”  
  
　　James长出一口气。“我干什么了？”他问，坐在那里依然举着手，“他……”他朝门口点点头。“难道我……？”  
  
　　“不，和你一点关系也没有。”John说，庆幸浴袍的结打得正是地方，因为他直挺挺地硬了。“放松的效果很好，让我大开眼界，谢谢，将来你会是个很好的理疗师。我只是没……料到足底按摩的感觉这么，呃……好，”他好不容易才把话讲完。  
  
　　“哦，”James琢磨了一下，一边用毛巾擦手一边说，“哦！听我说John，这是完全正常的生理反应，司空见惯，我甚至已经视而不见。”  
  
　　John大笑起来。正常的生理反应，这句话他自己就不知对别人说过多少遍。身体就是身体，愚蠢的身体就是这么背信弃义。“你明白就好，可还是我不对。”  
  
　　“小事一桩。我的未婚妻一直觉得很好笑，我竟然打算靠给别人做按摩攒钱买我们的第一套房子。等我把魔法手指放到她身上，她就再也不笑话我了。”他故作神秘地晃了晃他的“魔法手指”。  
  
　　John又呵呵笑起来，然后倒在按摩床上。要是这个周末再出什么怪事……  
  
　　“嘿，嗯，你那个朋友，你们俩……”  
  
　　“差不多，也许吧。这事说起来有点复杂，”这是他当天第二次说这句话。  
  
　　“是我得罪他了还是怎么了？因为摸了你的脚？”  
  
　　“这话要是让Sherlock听见准会杀了我，但我敢肯定他也有类似的‘生理反应’，说不定把他吓坏了。等把余下来的周末过完，我不是感谢你就是恨死你。”  
  
　　James笑了。“他需要放松。”  
  
　　“你说得容易。嘿，”John又坐起来，“Lillian跟我说起她的特殊套餐，‘青春之泉’？或许Sherlock会喜欢。他怕痒不肯让人碰脚，我觉得他会发现那个放松效果会很好。”  
  
　　“有可能。她取得了很大的成就。”  
  
　　“到底做些什么？”John问，尽量不让对方觉得自己是在打探消息。  
  
　　James收起那瓶油，把多余的毛巾放进篮筐。“我知道的是，先要洗澡——有个房间专门放了浴缸——然后，在水里泡上20分钟左右，用浴盐或糖为客人去死皮，接着是足底按摩。Lillian是足底按摩高手——完全依靠直觉。做完以后，客人要冥想或睡上大概一小时。大部分人选择睡觉，出来以后感觉像换了个人似的。”  
  
　　“在前台碰到个人，说这个特殊套餐只有她一个人在做。”  
  
　　“是的。那是她的心血结晶。她真的去中国学习过，对传统疗法和理念的理解比我们其他人多得多。‘青春之泉’给她带来了很多客人，确实开价不菲，可是这几年她让这一带大变了样，大家都很高兴，谁也不放在心上。有传言说她有个男朋友，不过她把全部时间都扑在工作上，我看不出会有时间谈恋爱。现在，”他笑着说，“还是追你朋友去吧。”  
  
　　John把腰间的带子扎紧——为了保险起见——从按摩床上下来。“要吃晚餐了，”他说，“这顿饭够呛。”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、Eidetic memory：遗觉记忆。 这个术语有多种译法，我选择了这种。
> 
> 2、本章后半段写的实际上就是中国人所说的“捏脚”嘛，“捏脚”哪有不捏脚底的？可文中把它分出不同来了。我翻译时设定如下：  
> foot massage：足部按摩  
> reflexology massage：足底按摩  
> reflexology：反射疗法


	8. Chapter 8

　　John忐忑不安地等了十分钟，觉得Sherlock八成是不会去吃晚餐了。在水疗中心经历了尴尬的一幕后，他回到房间换衣服，希望Sherlock已经在那儿了，可是根本不见侦探踪影。John只好独自一人下楼吃饭。经过前台时他跟Navya打招呼，她似乎正要下班。  
  
　　“你，嗯，见没见到Sherlock？”他问。她退出自己的帐号，拿起包。  
  
　　“见到啦！那颧骨真不是盖的。”她笑着挑了挑眉毛。“我想他应该是到花园里去了。刚才像阵风似地从这儿走过，没见回来。希望你们过得愉快。”  
  
　　“这里很不错。我做了足部按摩，很……有意思。”  
  
　　Navya笑了。“如果你喜欢有趣的项目，试试泥浆体膜吧。不过我不觉得你会喜欢涂上泥浆，眼睛盖上黄瓜片，按要求躺着一动不动。”  
  
　　“算你说对了。”  
  
　　“你们两个真是到这里来休息放松的？”她眼神里透着调皮。  
  
　　John真的撒不来谎，索性只说真话，一天下来觉得这样做又简单又轻松。“确实是Mycroft送我们来的。”  
  
　　她假装接受了他的说法。“好吧，如果有用得着我的地方就来找我，这是我的名片。”她把自己的手机号码写在名片背后，递给John。“今天下午我把你的博客又看一遍。如果没有中意的案子，Sherlock Holmes好像就不肯离开公寓。”  
  
　　“也可能是为了他哥，”John说。这还是真话。  
  
　　“嗯，嗯。现在，恕我失陪，我要去见个人。祝你用餐愉快，Waston医生！”她走了，浑身洋溢着对生活的热爱。  
  
　　餐厅设在这座豪宅华丽的宴会厅里，John走在路上，黯然意识到他给自己和Sherlock定了个约会，而这个约会告吹的可能性越来越大。在这之前，他还没意识到自己是多少盼着和朋友一同进餐。不知怎么的，没有特别的人一起分享，上好的牛排上等的红酒似乎全都失去了意义。  
  
　　他了解Sherlock。对这件因脚而起的尴尬意外，Sherlock要么立刻采取被动进攻，直言不讳地表明态度，要么置之不理，好像整件事情没有发生过。John更愿意谈一下，然后让它过去，不过他也知道这种做法绝无可能。  
  
　　他被领到一张靠近窗口相对私密安静的桌子，从窗口可以俯瞰花园。天上阴云密布。John打量餐厅的装饰——以深色橡木镶板装饰的墙壁，维多利亚时代的油画，镀金镜子，挂壁烛台里点着蜡烛——浮想联翩，想当年这里是一个家族及其座上宾的正式用餐房间。现在这个房间已经改成用餐区，放了不到三十张桌子，氛围倒也亲密。  
  
　　John打算忍住气再等Sherlock十分钟，然后不管有没有人和他作伴，下单点菜好好吃一顿。桌上的蜡烛旁边有只小花瓶，他扯了扯细麻桌布，心不在焉地琢磨瓶里插的是哪种花，这时候Sherlock终于到了。很明显他一直待在室外——脸红红的，头发被风吹乱了。不知为什么，John觉得他这样子很可爱，人也显得年轻了。Sherlock总是这样——外貌在20到40岁之间变化不定，尽管实际年龄居于二者之间而且是个定数。  
  
　　“花园确实不一般，”Sherlock说，解开上衣钮扣，坐下来，“单单茶香月季这里就有七种不同品种的蜜蜂。”  
  
　　这么看来是打算置之不理了，也好。  
  
　　“你换过衣服了，”Sherlock打量他。  
  
　　“我是来用餐的。”  
  
　　“这是你最好的衬衫。”  
  
　　John把Sherlock说话的口吻模仿得维妙维肖。“显而易见，”他嘲讽道，“Sherlock，今天晚上你的脑子很灵光嘛。”  
  
　　Sherlock深情地一笑。“你的模仿能力大有提高，”他说，“说不定哪天我们还可以提高你的表演技巧。”  
  
　　John不再跟他扯弯弯绕。“没门儿，还是把这个重任留给你吧。”  
  
　　侍者送来John点的赤霞珠红葡萄酒。John懒得去品，把目光投向Sherlock，Sherlock打量这瓶陈年佳酿，点头认可。John本以为Sherlock不会让侍者给自己上酒，谁知他接受了。侍者再度出现时，John点了自己一直向往的牛排，对Sherlock的举动很是惊讶——没看菜单，直接点了安康鱼。  
  
　　侍者退下后John不解地看了他一眼，张开嘴刚想说话，Sherlock拦住了他的话头。  
  
　　“他家的特色菜清清楚楚地写在餐厅领班台旁边的告示牌上。你一心想着你的牛排——说了不下三次——没看那块告示牌，也没听侍者介绍今晚的特色菜。”  
  
　　“我要说的不是这些。”  
  
　　“不是？”Sherlock的眉宇间出现一道细纹，John下定决心终有一天他要亲吻这道细纹。但愿能尽快搞定。  
  
　　“不是。我看到了告示牌上写的特色菜，也听到了侍者的话。安康鱼外面裹了一层帕尔曼火腿，Sherlock，你这是要吃饭哪。”  
  
　　“我不吃，点菜而已。”  
  
　　“你不吃就不会点。我们正在办案，”John轻轻地说，“而且今天早上你吃过了。”  
  
　　Sherlock耸耸肩，拽下餐巾，喝了一大口酒。“我想我是吃了。”  
  
　　John摇摇头。悉听尊便。  
  
　　“吃饭时可能会有人来。散步的时候接到我亲爱的哥哥的电话。他觉得有必要让我们见见这里的主人。他们俩似乎在和马有关的事情上很谈得来。”  
  
　　John想起大厅接待处悬挂的肖像。小下巴的Phillip Leybourne先生。他实在想象不出Mycroft穿马裤、和朋友厮混的样子，他所认识的Mycroft不管任何时候都穿着手工定制的西装，交往的人不外乎同僚，商业伙伴，敌人以及Sherlock。  
  
　　“他觉得水疗中心里出了什么事？”  
  
　　“Mycroft没有明说，不过这也是个机会，说不定能了解到什么有用的背景资料。”Sherlock又抿了一口酒，向窗外眺望了一阵子。  
  
　　他们一起享用餐前小点，Sherlock纵谈豪宅历史，描述庭园独具的匠心，最后谈到目前对Lillian的看法。  
  
　　“不可否认，她很有干劲，人也非常聪明，品味无可挑剔，即便她精通风水我也不会感到意外。她知道什么会让客人的心情放松，如何才能满足有钱人的需要。”  
  
　　“有没有搞不正当活动的明显迹象？”  
  
　　“没看出来。就算在搞什么不光彩的勾当也没露出丝毫破绽。她一点也不紧张，让我找不到任何异常情况。”  
  
　　“是不是过于自信了点？”  
  
　　“有可能。”  
  
　　“她在紧闭的房门后边干些什么呢？给人胡乱按摩一气？”  
  
　　Sherlock的眼睛里闪过一片阴云。“别傻了，John。她很自傲，我敢打赌她一定技艺超群。也许你可以让她也给你的脚做做按摩。”  
  
　　妈的，在这儿等着呢。  
  
　　“Sherlock，我……”  
  
　　Sherlock隔着桌子探身靠近John，像平时对付他极为不耻的人那样，用极其刻薄的语气小声说道：“想想看，她可以仅仅靠按摩就诱使你高潮？”  
  
　　“天哪，Sherlock。这话太难听了。”  
  
　　“她会不会‘很棒’？”他恶狠狠地一口气把话说完，“或者这话是专门说给James一个人听的？我随便收集一点你不要的毛发，你就大发脾气，跟我说你的身体是‘私人的’，我不能随便动上面的东西，因为那些属于你，可你又让别人，陌生人，碰你的脚，把你的脚摸个遍，John，你还勃起了，直呼他‘太棒了’！”  
  
　　John把叉子放到桌上，横眉怒目直盯着Sherlock。John曾经用目光把块头更大，危险性也大得多的人逼退过。他不怒则已，一怒冲冠，就算是横冲直撞的犀牛，碰到被惹火了的John Watson也得退避三舍。此时此刻他怒不可遏，目光携阿富汗沙漠正午的滚滚热浪直击Sherlock的双眼。  
  
　　终于，Sherlock移开视线，身体稍稍向后靠到椅背上，他输了。  
  
　　John做了几次深呼吸，从十开始倒数数。谋杀Sherlock不在这个周末的行事日程上。  
  
　　“Sherlock Holmes，”John一直等到相信自己不会说错话了，方才开口，“爱嫉妒不是你的作风。”  
  
　　就在这时候，他们的主菜上来了。侍者感觉到桌子上的紧张气氛，放下盘子，赶紧闪人。John拿起刀指着Sherlock。“如果你想道歉，那就拿点礼貌出来，好好吃东西，”他命令道。  
  
　　Sherlock吞咽了一下，拿起刀叉。  
  
　　_____________________________________________  
  
　　John正打算重开话匣子，突然闻到一股气味，既有浑身淋湿的拉布拉多犬的气味儿，也有浓重的杜松子酒味儿，绝对错不了，这意味着一位小短腿的地主乡绅即将出现在他们面前。  
  
　　“二位是Holmes和Watson？欢迎光临Willow Cross，在下Leybourne，”他大声地说，一边握住John的手用力摇晃，一边若有所思地打量Sherlock，似乎想弄明白二人中谁更可能和Mycroft有血缘关系。“很抱歉打搅了你们的促膝谈心——继续吃继续吃，”说着他从别的桌子拉过一把椅子，作手势示意侍者拿杜松子酒过来。他一头蓬乱的白头发，指甲参差不齐，个人卫生欠佳。John觉得他既不像做水疗的客人，也不像水疗中心的老板，更不认为自己的外表对不起观众，本来就不在意这些东西。牛排确实堪称一绝，他很想静心品尝，不去管还在赌气的Sherlock。不可思议的是，Sherlock竟然把鱼吃下去不少。  
  
　　Sherlock一改脸上赌气的表情，假意殷勤。“哪里，”他说，“刚才还在和我的合作伙伴说呢，你把这里经营得太好了。另外请代我向厨师致意，这道鱼做得……太棒了。”  
  
　　话里夹枪带棒的，John顾不上深究。搭档。Sherlock向别人介绍他时还从未把他说成搭档，大多说成同事或医生，偶尔说是朋友，可搭档？从来没有。John心下疑惑，即便真的是一对儿（“你们就是一对儿”，他的脑海里响起Lestrade的声音），能以“搭档”相称吗？因为吃惊，他忘了生气，也没听到Sherlock说了些什么，直到Sherlock问他，“是不是啊，John？”  
  
　　“是的！当然。”但愿没有说错话。Sherlock的心思谁也猜不透。  
  
　　“无论如何，”Leybourne在他们桌边坐下，咧着嘴满脸带笑，露出一口稍稍有点变色的牙齿。“我也得会会小Holmes。Mycroft老是说起你的精彩事迹。”  
  
　　“这些全都是些客套话，”Sherlock大胆地说，开始继续吃他的晚饭。照这个情形看，John心中暗想，他可能已经把要问的话问完了。  
  
　　“确实如此，”Leybourne先生回答，用酒杯指着Sherlock，杯里的杜松子酒已经喝了一半，“他说你做咨询工作，是个侦探什么的。我就非常非常喜欢破案！我有全套的阿加莎·克里斯蒂写的书”。  
  
　　“我相信肯定是第一版的，”Sherlock说，看上去好生神往，John很想笑。Sherlock鄙视阿加莎·克里斯蒂。他继续埋头吃牛排。  
  
　　“那还用说。我觉得波洛有点乏味，不过马普尔小姐这个女人我喜欢。”  
  
　　“哦，我也是。”Sherlock热烈赞同，John对着自己的酒杯直抽鼻子。  
  
　　“还有你，Watson医生，Mycroft告诉我，你把Sherlock的冒险经历写在那个什么，跟网络日记差不多的东西上面。”  
  
　　“是博客，没错。”  
  
　　他凑过来，John尽力掩饰对他的厌恶。他非常善于不露声色，现在Leybourne侵入他的个人空间，他也就静观其变。“我说，你有没有兴趣把你们在我们这里过周末的事情写点上去？”  
  
　　“我很乐意这样做，”John尽量把语气放诚恳，只要能让Leybourne退回去怎么都成，“这地方真是非同凡响。Sherlock刚才就在跟我说花园呢，可水疗才真叫神奇。今天我们遇到了Lillian，她非常亲切，带我们兜了一圈。”  
  
　　“噢，Lillian，Lillian是个好姑娘，给我们出了很多力。”  
  
　　“James说她去中国学习过。”  
  
　　Sherlock疑惑地看了他一眼，John心里说，你个笨蛋，当时要是不跑，不也会知道吗？  
  
　　“没错，中国之行使她脱颖而出。我得承认，和Annabel离婚以后，Willow Cross有段日子过得很艰难。搞放松和美容护理是她想出来的，不是我。当时我就是想找人把这个地方好好管起来。”  
  
　　“Lillian？”John问。Sherlock早就继续吃饭，现在正在盘子里挑挑捡捡，想必心思又转到案子上去了。  
  
　　“大小事情全由她管，正是我们一直在找的人选。”  
  
　　“我们？”Sherlock问。  
  
　　“是的。我自己当然算一个，还有我儿子Robert……餐饮经理、酒店主管，还有，呃……治疗部的几个人。”  
  
　　这些人你一个都不熟悉，连名字也叫不上来，Sherlock俯过身，假装伸手去够胡椒研磨器，趁机对John嘀咕道。  
  
　　“那姑娘简直无所不能，连装修也帮得上忙。当年的财务状况没有多大起色，不过两年后我们不仅付清了装修的钱，还有不少盈利。她的‘青春之泉’大受欢迎，我非常感谢她。”  
  
　　“Leybourne先生，你自己有没有做过‘青春之泉’的按摩？”John问。  
  
　　“哦，请叫我Phillip。没有！我才不会进去呢。有点儿…怎么说呢，我一点都不喜欢披着毛巾坐在那里，让别人在我身上摸来摸去。你们年青，当然喜欢。不过Lillian知道她在做什么。她刚来那会儿，SingSing因为一只兔子受了惊，我一头栽进沟里，躺了两个星期。后来Lillian来了，展示她的中国魔法，我全好了。真是手到病除。”  
  
　　“你打算将来退居幕后？”Sherlock问，“经营这个地方得全身心投入。”  
  
　　“确实如此。可是家门不幸，我儿子Robert对继承家业不感兴趣。他打定主意要学化学，然后去辉瑞公司工作，研制药品，照我看不过就是嫌此地的生活不够刺激罢了。真不愿看到这个地方落到别人手里。”他对John点点头，“别把这个写进去，也许将来我只好把它卖掉。”他摇摇头。“真可惜啊。”他神色伤感，把剩下的酒一饮而尽。“好了，年青人，我走啦。有匹小母驹不舒服，我得在睡觉前看看它去。请务必把我们这里的东西玩个遍。将来Willow Cross碰到什么怪事，一定找你们去。”  
  
　　他走了，留下John和Sherlock隔着桌子你看我我看你。John已经吃完，而Sherlock显然只把想吃的东西吃掉了。  
  
　　“他丝毫没有起疑心，”Sherlock说，两手合拢放在鼻子下边，享受一下子清新起来的空气，“他在跟两条腿的人打交道方面，也是一个大白痴。”  
  
　　“所以才会成为Mycroft的朋友？”  
  
　　Sherlock摇摇头。“Mycroft没有朋友，只有同盟。原来Lillian在中国学习过？”他换了个话题。  
  
　　“是的。还有传言说她有个男朋友。”  
  
　　“唔，现在该对Lillian Gleason女士作一番调查了。”  
  
　　“同意。”  
  
　　侍者又来了，把盘子收走。John拿起腿上的餐巾，放到桌上。  
  
　　Sherlock犹豫了一下。“John，你点甜点吗？我……我想要焦糖布丁”。  
  
　　John审视Sherlock的眼睛。谁曾想过Sherlock还会吃醋。可怜的爱吃醋的混蛋，他昏了头了，他们两个都昏了头了。想到此他既兴奋又狂喜。得把眼下的情形扭转过来。案子，John提醒自己，案子第一。这话Sherlock一向挂在嘴边，也是他们未来的相处之道。John暗自取笑自己，难道还指望Sherlock把他摆在第一位？就算结了婚，就算在一起过上十年，也没那可能。已经等了这么久——再等几天又何妨？案子结束再行动也不迟。  
  
　　“我也是，”他说，把餐巾放回腿上，温柔一笑。原谅你了。  
  
　　外面，开始下雨了。  
  


  
　　这顿饭接下来的时间过得很愉快，John和Sherlock在餐厅里又呆了一个小时左右，把整瓶葡萄酒喝得精光，推绎Leybourne的人生（“母亲冷漠，父亲失职，仍然渴望有个保姆，”Sherlock倨傲地说，似乎找到了终极原因），小心翼翼地避开所有和脚有关的话题。Sherlock对自己在水疗中心里的失态这么耿耿于怀，让John觉得很奇怪。John从来没觉得脚有什么狎昵或情色的意味，但从Sherlock的反应来看，他显然对脚很敏感。还有，一想到Sherlock为他按摩脚或Sherlock也会吃醋，自己就硬得不行，这同样出乎John的预料。这些情况全都很有用。  
  
　　等他们回到蜜月套房（“您先请，”Sherlock为John拉开门，煞有介事地说），天已经黑了。John点燃壁炉里的火，Sherlock舒舒服服地坐进椅子，把笔记本电脑搁在大腿上。  
  
　　“我叫Mycroft调查一下Lillian的背景材料，”他一边打字一边慢悠悠地说，眼睛盯着屏幕没有抬起来。“看看你学到多少反射疗法，尤其是中国人才有的独门密技。”侦探的眼睛扫过一张又一张网页，很快，他的心思就全部沉浸在搜索里了。  
  
　　John正在看讲各种秘制安神茶的文章，收到Lestrade发来的邮件。  
  
　　今天倒霉透了，到现在还在办公室里。Molly说你们两个前几天来过。情况搞清楚了，“暖男先生”，这是Molly给他取的名字，原因我不想打听，真名叫Brian Holleran。病理报告已经出来，在他体内检出毒品。他的女朋友报案说他失踪了——他可能有赌博的恶习。事情有点不对头。你们俩感兴趣吗？  
  
　　John当即回复：  
　　  
　　现在正以度假之名在外查案。雨伞兄一直跟着瞎掺和。应该很快就会回去。把病理报告发给我。再转发一份给Sherlock。  
  
　　他点击“发送”按钮，接着就听到Sherlock的手机和电脑同时响起铃声，可Sherlock似乎一点都没有注意到。  
  
　　John继续看书，最后眼睛实在睁不开了——从针灸到禅宗冥想，他已经把所有内容看了个遍——意识到Sherlock可能打算干个通宵，于是拿上睡衣，到浴室刷牙换衣服。本想裸睡，可是考虑到Sherlock先前的举动，以及他现在一心只想着破案，觉得还是不要这样做为好。也许明天晚上可以。一步步来，Watson。案子第一，Sherlock第二。  
      【译者注】 针灸 acupuncture， 禅宗冥想 Zen meditation，从A到Z。  
  
　　他把笔记本电脑的插头插进电源充电，关掉床头灯。Sherlock仍然坐在壁炉前，电脑屏幕和摇曳的火苗照亮了他的身影。John爬上华丽的床，钻进被窝。被子软乎乎的，床单又细又滑。可能过会儿他就会被子踢到一边，可现在，被窝里舒服极了。两只光脚相互搓了搓，感觉柔软多了。他满心快慰，身体乏得很，同时又暖洋洋的。他打个哈欠，对Sherlock，也对长久以来最离奇的一天道晚安。  
  
　　_____________________________________________________  
  
　　  
　　John被惊醒了，感觉附近有人。没觉得不自在，就是一种感觉而已，尽管还在睡梦中没醒过来。他做了个好梦，等摆脱沉睡的蛛网睁开眼睛，那梦已经了无痕迹。  
  
　　他侧身躺着。离他三英尺不到的地方，Sherlock搬了把椅子放在那儿，他蹲坐在椅子上，双手抱膝，注视着他。  
  
　　“你干嘛？”John身体没动，只嘟哝了一句。  
  
　　“叫醒你。”  
  
　　“用眼睛把我叫醒？”  
  
　　Sherlock耸耸肩。“就是成功了。”  
  
　　“你在那儿坐了多久？”  
  
　　“14分钟30秒。”  
  
　　“不太可能仅仅看着我就能把我叫醒。我一定是听到了你发出的声音。”John再次合上眼睛。  
  
　　“别再睡了，John。”  
  
　　“几点了？”  
  
　　“凌晨3点。”  
  
　　“凌晨3点你需要我做什么呢？”John说完坐起来，“你把案子破了？”  
  
　　“没有。”Sherlock目光闪烁。尽管屋里只开了一盏小台灯，而且这灯远在房间的另一头，John还是在他脸上看到了兴奋。“出去逛一圈怎么样？”  
  
　　肾上腺素骤增的感觉太熟悉了，睡意一扫而光。  
  
　　“我要去看看Lillian的办公室，John，我觉得你真该去挖掘一下”青春之泉“的内幕。”  
  
　　John笑了。夜探水疗中心，这才是和Sherlock约会的正确方式。  
  
　　_______________________________________  
  
　　  
　　三更半夜窥探Willow Cross正合Sherlock胃口，这人根本不知道愧疚为何物。可John的心情和以往一样很复杂。有危险可能被人逮到，固然很让他兴奋和激动，根深蒂固的道德观又让他泄气。Sherlock已经多多少少说服了他，为了正义的目的违反法律在道义上说得过去（两两抵销，John），John还是觉得破门而入总有点不对，Sherlock认为天经地义的事情未必一定正确。这种感觉既矛盾又美妙，每一次、每一分、每一秒都让John回味不已。  
  
　　John坚持要换上牛仔裤和套头衫，就算被捕，也决不能穿着睡衣让人铐上手铐。穿着停当后，他和Sherlock悄悄溜出蜜月套房，顺着黑暗的走廊穿过几道门，向水疗中心方向走去。雨透过花架上的蔓性玫瑰滴到John的头顶上。和Willow Cross的其他地方一样，这里的门上安的也是老式锁，Sherlock轻松搞定。  
  
　　“我去找Lillian的办公室，”进门以后Sherlock小声说道，“你手机开着吧？”  
  
　　John点点头。  
  
　　“我和你短信联系。”说完Sherlock就不见了，把John一个人留在黑暗里。John从上衣里掏出微型手电，等眼睛适应了以后，走进大型泳池区，打开手电。  
  
　　深夜的水疗中心宛若脱离了尘世。白天，成排的窗户和天窗让这里亮堂堂的，现在这些窗户黑乎乎，布满雨水留下的痕迹。偌大的空间中央，巨型泳池如蓝宝石闪闪发光，把整个房间映衬得四壁生辉。顶灯全部关闭，只有壁灯还亮着，角落里暗影绰绰。没有窃窃私语也没有助人放松的音乐来打破这里的宁静，狮子也不再无休止地往外喷水。除了水轻微的涌动声再没半点声响。  
  
　　John屏住呼吸走向贵宾区，其实这完全没必要。很快他就来到走廊的尽头，迎面那扇门上用漂亮的字体写着“青春之泉”四个字。他深吸一口气，暗暗祈祷门没有锁上，随后转动门把手。  
  
　　John只听到汩汩的水流声，什么也看不见——这地方黑得像墓穴一样。他用手电筒的光依次照过每一面墙，看到一些植物和一只柜子，光束太小其他东西全都看不清楚。他走进房间，悄悄掩上门，摸到电灯开关，打开灯。  
  
　　如果说其他VIP房间令人印象深刻，那这一间简直让人瞠目结舌。John不知道是否有人施了魔法，把他从水疗中心瞬间移进奇异的丛林小屋。这间屋子一度是个温室，现在已经完全变了模样。玻璃天花板还在，差不多被长起来的藤蔓全部爬满了。顶上安装了密密麻麻的装饰小灯，悬挂着几盏灯笼，紫色九重葛灿烂怒放。到处都是热带植物，沐浴区附近更是如此。地上铺的全是石灰石板。屋子的一头放了一张按摩床，另一头摆了一张有白纱华盖的小床。  
  
　　这就是Lillian的王国啦。John可以想象她在这里工作，用健壮的胳膊灵巧的双手为每个人解除生活中的郁结。  
  
　　John先把房间全部看了一遍，又扫了眼远处的装饰灯。玻璃几乎全被绿色植物遮挡住了，就算碰巧有人从客房向这边张望，电筒的亮光也不会很扎眼。  
  
　　“好吧，Lillian，”他小声地自言自语，“让我看看你在这里都干了些什么。”  
  
　　John把柜子里里外外搜了一遍，闻了一瓶又一瓶香喷喷的护肤乳护肤油，一无所获。Lillian的资格证书一览表里得再加上芳香疗法这一条。发现的其他物品包括沏茶用品、干净的床单、装有糖盐（去角质用）的大罐子、满满一抽屉画笔（用来涂泥浆？）、一篮子又大又圆的石头（按摩用）和一只小冰箱，冰箱里只有瓶装水和牛奶（泡茶）。John找了整整一个小时，除了几件木制器具外没发现什么不同寻常的东西，而那木制器具肯定是按摩用的，只是乍看起来更像中世纪的刑具——或性玩具。  
  
　　他向门外走去，正要看最后一眼，突然注意到了不寻常的东西。要观察，Sherlock总是这么说。你只会看，不会观察。  
  
　　按摩床上铺着床单，形状有些怪异，有一侧稍稍隆起。他走过去，掀开床单，发现那一侧装有一只小抽屉。把抽屉拉出来，他本以为里面还是油啦、毛巾啦或其他用于放松肌肉的器具——全不是，里面是一排盒子。小盒子。John拿起一只盒子，用电筒照了照标签，上面印着中英两种文字：无菌针灸针。  
  
　　啊哈！  
  
　　John把盒子装进兜里，去找Sherlock。  
  
　　_________________________________________  
  
　　  
　　John穿过走廊正要离开贵宾区，突然听到有动静——隐约传来有节奏的泼水声。他小心翼翼地走进泳池区，扫视四周。泳池里有人，他正在来回游泳。  
  
　　他低下头。离他最近的躺椅上有一堆精心折叠好的深色衣服，一件上衣挂在椅背上，两只鞋子并排放在地上——看来是Sherlock。这算怎么回事？  
  
　　John站在原地没动，借着贵宾区门口的玫瑰作掩护打算看个究竟。Sherlock在泳池里不停地打来回，轻轻松松地又游了五分钟之后，从泳池的另一头站起身。  
  
　　他体形健美，身上一丝不挂。  
  
　　John用力咽了口唾沫。  
  
　　Sherlock挺直肩膀转了几下胳膊。John虽说离着有段距离，还是能看到Sherlock背上的水滴在蓝光下闪闪发亮。Sherlock整理头发，让它不再紧贴头皮（John注意到他的头发打湿以后看上去长多了），走向“休闲泻湖”，一步步往下走，最后不见了。  
  
　　John口袋里的针灸针被忘得一干二净。  
  
　　Sherlock把衣服留在这个地方，知道John一定会看见。手机一定跟衣服放在一起——John要联系上他，惟一的办法就是去找他本人——Sherlock的用意可能就在于此。对了，Sherlock说过他喜欢游泳。  
  
　　John拿出Watson式的决心，从巨型泳池边上走过，第二次进入热气腾腾又黑乎乎的小开间，现在那里有个浑身赤裸的Sherlock Holmes。  
  
　　Sherlock坐在那儿，仰起头闭着眼睛。显然水下有长凳。  
  
　　“你下来吗，John？”他对着天花板问。  
  
　　“嗯。”  
  
　　“既能在这个地方享受人生，又不用和无趣、多半还面目可憎的人挤在一起，这样的机会能有几回？”  
  
　　John轻声笑了。见鬼这到底怎么啦。他脱下衣服，踢到躺椅下面，走进水池。谢天谢地，Lillian用矿物来净化水质，水变得不再透明。他坐到Sherlock对面，Sherlock仍旧仰着头闭着眼睛。他的脖子好修长。  
  
　　“有什么发现吗？”最后，John开口问道。他竟然赤条条和Sherlock泡在一缸热水里，简直像做梦一样。  
  
　　“我没办法思考了，John，”终于Sherlock开口了，“游泳有助我理清思路。”  
  
　　“哦！”  
  
　　“没办法思考就破不了案，而我没办法思考是因为你，你快把我逼疯了。”  
  
　　John的眉毛拧到一起。说什么呢？  
  
　　“前几天你问我是不是碰到了烦心事。答案恐怕是肯定的。。”  
  
　　John的心揪紧了。  
  
　　喔天哪。  
  
　　该来的时刻还是来了。他们谁都不想把话挑明，所以这样的时刻尽管出现过很多次，全当没有看见。现在两人一丝不挂全身是水，随时可能被人抓个现行，John觉得再要避开有点难度。  
  
　　“在车上，到这里来的路上，你说一点都不了解我，我说这绝对不符合事实。你是凭自己的感觉在说话，而我凭的是对你的了解，John。我了解事实，我的工作就是去了解事实。我只能把了解到的事实告诉你。”终于他睁开眼睛看着John，灼热的目光让John很难继续迎视着他。  
  
　　“认识你的那天我就了解你了。现在我知道你很少做噩梦，只要不过度劳累腿就没事。我知道你最喜欢黑莓果酱，不过带籽的那种不喜欢。我知道因为怕我笑话你，你专挑我不在的时候看推理小说。”  
  
　　John的心开始砰砰直跳。Sherlock继续说，语速快了起来。  
  
　　“我知道你坐在椅子里和睡觉前两只脚会相互搓来搓去，知道你的头发至少有十四种深浅不一的色调，知道你微笑的样子和脸上每一根皱纹，知道你一天会舔几次嘴唇。”他停下来，吞咽了一下，接着往下说，“我知道你什么时候真的生我的气，知道我什么时候伤害了你。我知道你不喜欢我不吃饭，知道你为我的健康担忧，知道你从心底里关心我。我知道自己的行为很愚蠢，知道自己一直在刻意回避这一切。”  
  
　　Sherlock离开座位跪下来，膝行穿过水池，直接来到John面前。John觉得快要控制不了自己的身体了。  
  
　　“我知道，不管是现在还是将来，你都是我最好的朋友，”他舔舔嘴唇，盯着水面望了一会儿，“我了解你的心，John，了解你的想法。”Sherlock颤颤地吸了一口气，“我想……我非常愿意......了解你的身体。”  
  
　　噢,我的天哪！John明白，Sherlock已经向他坦露全副身心，如果不在这美妙一刻牢牢抓住机会，不会再有下一次。John的心直跳到嗓子眼，他用湿漉漉的双手捧住Sherlock的头，把他拉近，吻了他。  
  
　　________________________________________________  
　　  
  
　　John有过尴尬的初吻，也跟人有过十分默契的配合。以前他还从来没有吻过男人，更别说全裸的男人，一个浑身是水、全裸、俊朗、帅气的男人。不过，此时此刻，他的大脑已经把以前所有的吻统统甩到脑后，完全沉浸在奇特而美妙的感觉里。  
  
　　他依稀感觉自己的心在一个劲儿地狂跳，Sherlock的身体在他靠近。如果靠得再近些，某些身体部位就要碰到一起了。不过大体说来，John的整个宇宙已经收缩集中于Sherlock丰满的嘴唇，他引导Sherlock脸的双手，以及轻轻抚过湿发、眉毛和后颈的手指。他睁不开眼睛，索性闭拢。  
  
　　一开始，这个吻若即若离，两人的嘴唇相互碰擦，一次又一次，John不想操之过急把Sherlock吓跑——除了有一次听Sherlock提到过去的“情人们”，John对他从前的性经历一无所知——但是没过多久，Sherlock就从水里举起双手攀住John往前拉。John不假思索地叉开腿，让Sherlock跪在两腿之间。  
  
　　勃起的阴茎第一次碰到Sherlock光滑的腹部，那感觉差点让他抵受不住。John吻得更加深入，和Sherlock又湿又热的舌头缠在一处。他听到自己在呻吟，那声音急切而哀怨。Sherlock往后退了退，眼帘低垂，凝视John的眼睛，悄声说“还要”，然后急切地寻找他想要的东西。  
  
　　John不知道他们这样吻了多久——两人在温暖的水里紧紧依偎，嘴唇不停地捕捉对方又被对方所捕捉，舌头品味探索、相互纠缠，仿佛在亲密起舞，而暂时的分开只为了换口气好接着吻。可能只有五分钟，也可能过了一小时，等到停下来时，他们气喘吁吁，互相抚摸对方的后背、锁骨和胳膊。John把额头抵住Sherlock的，轻轻笑起来。他嘴唇吻肿了，双球胀痛，感觉从来没有这么快活。  
  
　　“Sherlock，”他含笑说道，“知道你在没法把话说明白的情况下做了什么吗？”  
  
　　Sherlock从胸腔深处哼哼了两声。  
  
　　“亲身上阵。”  
  
　　Sherlock笑了，把一只大手放到John胸前，伤疤下面心脏的上方，眼中充满柔情，让John几乎难以自持。亲爱的战友在他怀里流血而死的时候，尽管悲痛，他还能保持军人的冷静。现在，他的眼睛因为幸福而刺痛，很有可能他会控制不住情绪，当场失声落泪，不过他一点都不在乎。长久的等待之后，他已经倍感满足……  
  
　　他们就那样坐着，傻笑着看着对方。Sherlock把手从John的胸口移到他脸上。“你需要刮胡子了。”他随口说道，John把脸贴在他手上。  
  
　　“你也是，”John回答，做了同样的动作，“胡茬......新长出的。我真的没想过你长胡子是什么样。”  
  
　　“我告诉过你，我可以留大胡子。长得很慢，不过很精神，”他腼腆地加了一句，手离开John的脸颊放下来，“让我深感讽刺的是，坚持了这么久，我们第一次接吻我却不是才刮的脸。”  
  
　　John困惑地看着他。  
  
　　“脸上的毛发让我很为难，John，我想......”他突然显得很羞愧，退后一点，身体不再和John接触，“……我想你会觉得反感。我希望......有一天.....有一天你会吻我，而我不想让你觉得……和男人的感觉......很不一样……所以我每天早晨刮脸，每一个早晨……只是以防万一。”Sherlock的声音渐渐低下去，他垂下头，双手划过水面。  
  
　　John跪下来向他膝行几步。“Sherlock，你是在告诉我毛发那件事情的来龙去脉——你真以为我会讨厌——哦，上帝，那次打蜡......”  
  
　　体贴的情人。  
  
　　哦！  
  
　　哦，Sherlock。  
  
　　Sherlock看着水面。John从来没见他尴尬过，而现在显然正手足无措。“我是男人，John，”他悄声说道，“我的身体是男人的身体。”  
  
　　Corpus Hominis。人的身体。  
  
　　John慢慢移到他面前，两人面对面跪着。他们的阴茎夹在中间碰到一起，这让John颤抖了一下。他抬起双手抚了抚Sherlock胸前没了毛的秃班，指尖划过幸存下来的细毛，下移，一直下移，穿过水面，移到Sherlock手臂内侧，绕到背后落在他的屁股上，然后紧紧抱住他。跪下来以后他们的身高差不再那么明显，John差不多可以平视他的眼睛。  
  
　　那赋予他们男性身份的器官，阴茎，卡在光滑的小腹之间，早已胀得通红。  
  
　　“你是个男人，”John低声回答，“我是个男人。我这个男人的身体发现你这个男人的身体有着无以伦比的吸引力。”他凑上前向Sherlock索取了一个吻，“每一个地方。你的鼻子......”吻了一下，“......你的手......”又吻了一下，“......你的腿......”又吻了一下，“......尤其是你的毛发，长得到处都是，到处都是。”  
  
　　Sherlock战栗起来。“噢操，”他小声地说。  
  
　　“会的，”John说。“会的。”


	9. Chapter 9

　　有好一阵子John差不多把理智全都抛到脑后。一开始并不难——终于把梦中情人的舌头含在嘴里，哪还顾得上东想西想——可是John的大脑趁一次停下换气的功夫切换上线，一个念头涌上心头：我正在吻Sherlock Holmes，这世界居然还在照常运转。也就是在这个时候他睁开眼睛，感觉有必要调整注意力。  
  
　　不知道什么时候他们已经一边亲吻一边移到热水池最靠里边的一条长凳上，（Sherlock现在正热烈地亲吻John的耳垂和脖子）。John注意到地球果然一直在转，夜色正在退场。天色虽然未明，原来隐没在穹顶深处的天窗此刻已经清晰可辨。  
  
　　魔咒被打破了。  
  
　　“Sherlock，”真不想停下来，但他心里清楚，不停也得停，于是小声说道，“Sherlock，天快亮了。”  
  
　　“管它呢，”Sherlock一边嘟囔一边在他的脖子上又舔又咬。  
  
　　“不行啊，真的，Sherlock，别这样。”John使出全身力气把Sherlock的脸推开，看着他的眼睛说，“我和你一样喜欢这样，可现在得出去了。马上就是白天，我这么兴奋，怕是会把DNA留在这个水池子里。而且我觉得这水里肯定有浴盐，你老是这样抱着我的脖子不松口，说不定会拉肚子。”  
  
　　Sherlock眨了几下眼睛，舔舔肿起的嘴唇，终于说：“那确实毫无浪漫可言。”  
  
　　“听我说，我们要穿好衣服回房间去。最起码有样东西你要看一下，是我从Lillian房间里拿来的。她把那里搞得像个热带洞窟。”他把Sherlock的手和自己的手扣在一起，拉起来，亲吻Sherlock的手指。“案子，还记得吗？”  
  
　　“不想工作，John。”  
  
　　“你说什么？”  
  
　　“我没在想案子。”  
  
　　John笑着把侦探瘦长的身子从大腿上推下去。天知道他硬了多久，现在真的有点难受。“哦是嘛？能不能问一下你在想什么？”眼看就要走出水池，就觉Sherlock从身后抱住了他。  
  
　　“性高潮。”  
  
　　John愣住了，冷嗖嗖的空气里，他的身体直冒热气。  
  
　　Sherlock的阴茎紧紧贴着John的后腰，John感觉Sherlock的一双大手在他的身体两侧和胯骨上来回摩挲，离他早已急不可待的地方越来越接近。（难道他们厮混了半天还没动过真格的？）他正准备把理智扔一边去，突然发现了什么——泳池的对面，也就是接待区和办公室那块儿亮起一道微弱的光。  
  
　　他停住。“Sherlock，下来，”他小声地说，“这里有人。”熊熊的欲火、警觉和恐惧混杂在一起，让John的心砰砰直跳，他退回水里尽量不发出一点声响，两人悄悄躲进最暗的角落里。先前John从门口看不到水池里的Sherlock，不管来人是谁，他或她只要不走到跟前来，一样也看不到他们。John暗暗感谢上帝，不管那人是谁，总算没进泳池区，也没靠近贵宾区，没看到躺椅上放着定制的衣服以及配套的鞋子袜子——这些东西任何人看了都会好奇。  
  
　　离前台这么远，除了轻微的流水声以外很难再听到什么，不过没过一会儿就看到一个男人从泳池门前走过，向办公室方向走去。从他们坐的位置很难感觉他的来去，但可以清楚地看到这人手上拿着东西——一只盒子或篮子样的东西。他走过去后过了几分钟又空着手走回来，关掉灯，离开了。  
  
　　“哦，我讨厌那个家伙，”确定只剩下他们俩后，Sherlock说，“真不是时候。”  
  
　　一时间John以为Sherlock说的是他，说的是他们之间的事情，运输管道把头脑打败的事情，后来Sherlock转过头，向他温柔一笑。“John，向我保证，从现在起到你我上床这段时间里，你不会冒出什么性别认同危机。”  
  
　　“六个月以前我就想通了。”  
  
　　“那就好。”他马上皱起眉头，“好吧，穿衣服。看样子天快亮了。你目前的状态我是万分欣赏，不过，我觉得你未必喜欢在24小时里第二次被人看到勃起的样子。确实让人叹为观止，”他一边爬出水池一边说，他自己的小兄弟依旧傲然挺立，“真想拿手，或嘴，和它来个亲密接触。”他对John眨了下眼睛，一路滴着水珠，大摇大摆地朝自己的衣服走去。  
  
　　John叹口气，不知道怎么在不来一发的情况下把自己弄回裤子里去。  
  
　　——————————————  
  
　　等他们回到房间——John走得有点歪歪扭扭——已经快凌晨五点，Sherlock的心似乎又回到案子上。尽管已经在水里泡了老半天，John还是坚持要冲个澡，否则水干了以后身上的盐渍会让人很不舒服，而且他希望下次舔到Sherlock的皮肤时不会再那么咸。  
  
　　Sherlock看上去很失望，因为John硬要两人分开来洗。  
  
　　“如果我们俩一起进去，”John说，“会一直待到全身脱皮。”  
  
　　John硬撑着飞快地洗了个冷水澡。他的小兄弟已经不再昂首挺立，胀鼓鼓地垂在两腿之间，盼着得到眷顾。他没去碰它，以前所未有的速度除掉身上的盐，然后把胡子刮干净。  
  
　　他摸索刮好的下巴，琢磨Sherlock先前吐露的事实。有多少次他看到Sherlock从浴室走出来，脸刮得一干二净。有多少次他曾端详那下颌的棱角，嘴唇的轮廓，突起的喉结，长了几颗小痣苍白光滑的皮肤，却不知道刮这么干净全是为了自己，就怕仓猝之间来不及准备。想到这些他既欢喜又难过，他们浪费了多少时间……  
  
　　John梳好头发审视镜子里的形象。嘴唇仍然红肿，脖子上有好几处地方John觉得Sherlock下嘴太狠了。“像个孩子似的不知轻重，”他喃喃自言自语，可是挂好毛巾，伸手去取白色毛巾浴袍的时候，却看到自己脸上不由自主地露出深情的微笑。  
  
　　从浴室出来，就见Sherlock正弓着背看电脑。“看来我们得给Lestrade打电话，”他说，John穿上衣服。  
  
　　“一大早就把他叫醒？还早着呢。”John穿上牛仔裤、衬衫和薄毛衣，开始整理床铺。他不喜欢床上乱七八糟——军旅生涯留下的习惯。他把装饰得花里胡哨的枕头拍松，照原来的样子放好，转过头，看到Sherlock正在脱外套——又一次。Sherlock解衬衫的钮扣，脸上带着撩人的微笑，把John看得脸热心跳。“哦，别那样，”他一边说一边毫不含糊地把Sherlock推进浴室，“冲澡，喝咖啡，吃饭，查案。”  
  
　　John在外套里找了找，拿出那盒针灸针，到大飘窗旁的桌边坐下，把盒子里的东西倒出来。一共十片铝塑板，每片二十根针。这些针很小，将近两英寸长。一根针一个塑料套管，针柄一头带有红的颜色。John对针很熟悉，可对针灸针还从来没有好好研究过。出于好奇，他取出一根针，在自己食指尖上刺了一下，看看锐利程度如何，然后皱起眉寻思了一会儿，拿过电脑。在YouTube上一搜索，很快就找到数百条针灸视频。  
  
　　显然Sherlock一时半会儿还不会从浴室里出来，于是John登录到巴兹医院的医疗数据库，搜索针灸引起的并发症记录，发现在英国很少有确诊的案例，倒是有好几个病人死于气胸，或是先在国外接受过治疗，后来因继发性感染而死亡。他想在自己身上扎针试试，不过还是改了主意。  
  
　　终于，John听见淋浴器关了，传来水龙头放水的声音，然后是吹风机的声音（你知道等头发自行晾干要多久？有一次John拿Sherlock那套梳洗打理的步骤说笑，Sherlock这样反问），最后Sherlock出来了，腰上缠着毛巾，脸上粉扑扑的，神采奕奕。他把毛巾扔到床上，从抽屉里取出早就放在那里的黑裤子，抖开套到身上（他总是打开行李，把所有东西各就各位放好，而John永远把东西留在旅行包里）。好不容易等到他气定神闲地站起身，John努力不去看他的身体，把自己切回到高度军事戒备状态。  
  
　　John开始讲他在Lillian“青春之泉”房间里找到的东西，Sherlock则继续一丝不苟地穿衣服。Sherlock扣袖口的时候John晃了晃那盒针。“她有很多这种针，”他说，“到底在用针灸针搞什么名堂？”  
  
　　“她在中国学过。”  
  
　　“要取得针灸师资格得经过多年训练。你觉得她技术不到家？”  
  
　　“不是，她这么心高气傲，如果针灸水平很差倒会让我觉得奇怪。”  
  
　　“那干嘛要藏起来？有这门技术很不了起——本该写在简历上，Leybourne却只字未提。”  
  
　　Sherlock套上袜子系上鞋带，John尽量不去想脚的事情。“这是个问题，”他说。  
  
　　“你在她的办公室里找到什么吗？”  
  
　　“没有。”  
  
　　“没有？”  
  
　　“我进不去。锁上了，要有门卡才行。”  
  
　　John自己穿上鞋袜。他急需喝上一杯咖啡。  
  
　　“这么说，我到处转悠的时候你一直在……游泳？”  
  
　　“我告诉过你了，我在思考。同时面对两件激动人心的事情，让我很难专心致志。我要想好怎么做。这儿得翻修一下。”  
  
　　他在脑袋旁边打了个手势，意指思维宫殿。  
  
　　“现在能考虑案子了吗？”  
  
　　“哦是的，”Sherlock说着拿起钱包和手机，“虽然我觉得自慰很无聊，效果也不怎么样，可既然你坚持要一个人洗澡——John，严格地说是洗冷水澡——我只好自己想办法解决，像大家说的那样，‘撸一管’。”  
  
　　John听得呆住了。为了管住自己身体就这样做。  
  
　　“要是有你在一起感觉会好很多。没关系，我已经多年没有过性冲动，一开始来点小小的活塞运动也好。不想让人失望。”  
  
　　“从什么时候起你用上委婉语了？”John结结巴巴地说。  
  
　　Sherlock蹙起双眉。“我想你可能已经把我的脑子废掉了，”他故作严肃地说。  
  
　　“你怎么会用这种调调说话。”  
  
　　“为什么不会？因为这话让你兴奋？这才是重点。”  
  
　　“谢了您哪，我不用任何人帮忙。”  
  
　　“是，你是不需要，可你脸上的表情让我觉得很好笑。好啦，John，我会和平时一样把案子漂漂亮亮地解决掉，然后我们回到这里来，把这张破床搞它个一塌糊涂。”说完他闪身出门。  
  
　　说真的，John还从来没认真想过跟Sherlock发生性关系会是个什么光景，没想到真的会有这一天，一直以为Sherlock不会接受性。他们在水池子里除了接吻和光身子相互磨蹭以外，真的没做什么，Sherlock已经在冲澡的时候自慰了？我勒个去！一幕幕场景像走马灯似地在他脑海中闪过，他们真的做爱了然后Sherlock自始至终不满意，或者干脆做不下去，或者Sherlock被身体反应吓坏了，或者Sherlock对John爱的表白感到厌恶，或者Sherlock暴露出某种让人难以接受的性怪癖，或者Sherlock决定把整件事当成一项实验，或者Sherlock变得无比饥渴粘人……  
  
　　John站在门口，恐慌症几近发作，先前的信心不知跑哪儿去了。需要氧气，Watson，呼吸。  
  
　　他合上眼帘，从鼻孔吸气，通过嘴巴呼气，Sherlock折身返回，举起双手捧住他的脸。  
  
　　“嘘，John。什么事都没有，停止思考。”  
  
　　John紧抽一口气，稳住心神。  
  
　　“让我思考，你……就负责感觉。”Sherlock在John的额头上印下一个吻。  
  
　　他们在门口站了一会儿，John努力去体会、去把握以往他和Sherlock之间的平衡感和兄弟情谊，那些都是他非常熟悉的感觉。他用心去感觉，希望没有失去，而且再也找不回来。  
  
　　还在呢，终究没有不见了踪影。他还是John，Sherlock还是Sherlock，地球还在绕着太阳转，一切都很好。  
  
　　顺其自然，John。  
  
　　于是他就这样做了。  
  
　　“刚才你说要把那张床怎么着？”他问，语气极尽挑逗。老天在上，Sherlock洗澡时居然一边想着他一边自慰。  
  
　　他感觉Sherlock对着他的额头绽开笑容。这个周末Sherlock对他频频微笑，这比所有那些奇怪而又精美的礼物都要来得珍贵。如果Sherlock在笑，真的在笑，那就一切都没有问题。  
  
　　“Mycroft给我发来电子邮件，”终于Sherlock说，“他拿到对Lillian的调查报告了。我们一边喝咖啡一边看如何？”  
  
　　John点点头。Sherlock也点点头，看上去对这份报告挺期待的，转身又走进走廊。John看看表，才早上7点。但愿12个小时内能再躺到床上。  
  


      ——————————

  
　　“所以她 _真的_ 是一名针灸师，”John说。Sherlock手机上的字体设得那么一丁点大，他早已打消看原文的念头。  
  
　　“一名训练有素的针灸师，”Sherlock修正他的说法，“她在上海中医药大学获得学士学位，有英国针灸协会颁发的执业许可证。从2003年到2008年一共在中国呆了五年时间。她还有反射治疗资格证，只是用在这方面的学习时间短得多。无犯罪记录。”  
  
　　“没道理啊。她应该把那些文凭挂在墙上，或者离开这里自己开业。就算要管理水疗中心，难道不能把针灸加进某个套餐里吗？紧闭的房门背后一定有着不可告人的勾当。”  
  
　　“我们中不也有人把非常重要的事情弄得半途而废。”  
  
　　John耳朵尖有点发烫。“胡说八道，”他抿了口拿铁咖啡说。  
  
　　“我敢打赌，那个人把手上拿的东西放进了Lillian的办公室。讨厌的数字门锁。”Sherlock皱紧眉头，恨恨地往特浓咖啡里加进三包糖。“他手上有钥匙，开灯时毫无顾忌，说明不是外人。”  
  
　　“要是能进去看看就好了。其他地方全都没人执守，唯独她下班要锁门，这只证明一件事。”  
  
　　“她把什么东西放在那里，而且不希望别人看见。”  
  
　　Willow Cross利用过去的图书室供应咖啡，茶和欧陆自助早餐。John坐在椅子上，眼睛看着窗外。昨晚那顿饭吃得有点多，在经历了一晚上的情绪过山车后，一杯浓咖啡一只羊角面包远比餐厅里供应的丰盛早餐更对胃口。雨已经停了，看样子会是晴朗的一天。  
  
　　咖啡因在他血管里快乐地鸣响，先前惊恐发作时留下的痕迹一扫而空。没准儿过会儿他可以出去散散步，呼吸点新鲜空气，就一会儿。  
  
　　“怎么才能进去，John？”  
  
　　“我觉得不会让我们进去，除非......”John掏出钱包，抽出一张名片，“给一个朋友打电话。”  
  
　　————————————  
  
　　Navya迫不及待地想在上班前就见到他们。  
  
　　“这是个馊主意，John，”他们在花园里的一张金属桌子旁坐下，Sherlock责备道，“我不需要别人帮忙。”  
  
　　“我看需要，除非你打算在Lillian为顾客服务期间闯进去，可就算抓个正着也没用，搞针灸并不违法。她是在把顾客全都变成Jenkins太太。Mycroft说什么来着？他感到‘亢奋’。从我读到的资料来看，针灸通常不会产生这种效果。”  
  
　　“真正需要的是让她在我们当中的哪个人身上做一遍。”  
  
　　“你就不能直接走上前，说几句悄悄话，用你的魅力让她乖乖就范?”  
  
　　Sherlock不悦地哼了一声：“她不吃这套。”  
  
　　“那不得了，Navya是最好的选择。Sherlock，不管怎么说她熟悉这里。这姑娘机灵得很。”  
  
　　就在这时，Navya仿佛得了暗号似的走进花园，头上梳着法式髻，定制的衬衫前面已经挂上了胸牌。  
  
　　“早上好!”她两眼乌黑炯炯有神，和他们握过手后坐下来，“相信二位在这里一定过得很愉快吧？”  
  
　　Sherlock把她审视一番，John则在一边瞧着。显然Sherlock认为她值得信赖，这让John松了一口气。  
  
　　“你母亲知道昨晚你在Sugarmill吗?”他问。  
  
　　“噢。我就盼着你推理出来呢。”  
  
　　“她母亲？”John问，“她成年了，Sherlock。”  
  
　　Sherlock没理他。“我知道。你期望她能猜到。”  
  
　　“这倒不是。我告诉她我要和朋友一起看电影。”  
  
　　“你们两个......”John问，一心想搞清楚状况。  
  
　　Sherlock非常无奈地看了John一眼，长吸一口气，开始滔滔不绝地说起来。“她和上了年纪的母亲一起生活。她母亲从印度移民到英国，年事已高，再学英语很难，也没必要，她干的是家庭里的后勤工作……嗯，准备食物？餐饮？对了，婚礼业务。掌管后厨是吗？”  
  
　　Navya缓缓点头，眼睛紧紧盯着Sherlock的脸，为他的非凡才智所倾倒。  
  
　　John同样如痴如醉，不过他是因为一腔浓浓的情欲。这是 _推理的诱惑_ ，他暗自心想，同时稍稍分开两腿，好让自己舒服一点。  
  
　　Sherlock一如既往的明智，早在冲澡的时候就给自己泄了火。John感觉自己越来越坚挺，勃起的速度再一次快得吓人。他到底是怎么啦？虽说他的性欲一向很正常，可毕竟不是毛头小伙子，早在多年以前就学会了如何控制身体。他不禁嘲笑起自己来。他曾经冒着敌人的炮火做气管紧急切开术，曾经隔着两扇窗户撂倒连环杀手，甚至可以在不到一个小时的时间里把一个宜家书柜组装起来，可他似乎再也听不得Sherlock根据上衣纽扣、咖啡渍以及耳环形状来描述某个人的生平，一听就会硬得不行。  
  
　　但问题是，他就是情不自禁地浮想联翩。要是Sherlock把注意力全都放在他们俩身上，放在他们共享的快乐上，演绎出他的每个欲望，然后一一予以满足，那将是何等美妙。用不了多久，他们就要回那张“破床”上去，那条床单又柔软又细腻。额滴个老天爷，连犯罪现场都不带重样的呢。  
  
　　 _天哪，Watson，找点别的东西想想。去年你和Sherlock在衣柜里看到过一只被人做成木乃伊的猫，对，想想那东西，一定管用_ 。  
  
　　Sherlock似乎没有察觉John的困境，继续喋喋不休：“......直到她丈夫过世。她一定生有很多儿女，而她是其中之一，离家在伦敦读的大学，因为别的兄弟姐妹无法继续照顾母亲才不得不回来。做目前这份工作未免大材小用，好在收入足够她和母亲二人生活。现在住的房子快塌了，她正为将来犯愁。她不仅是家里的老大，还是唯一的女儿，所以责任感很强，喜欢烹饪。尽管觉得自己已经过了那个年纪，还是会和闺蜜们一起去听音乐会。”  
  
　　“今天很早就得上班，所以不会去很远的地方。昨晚你去了Sugarmill。”Sherlock稍稍眯起眼睛，“和你在一起的这个人不中你母亲的意。”  
  
　　Navya惊奇地瞪大眼睛。“电音俱乐部之夜，”她说，“ _哇哦_ 。”  
  
　　Sherlock对自己也很满意，和平时一样自我感觉好的不得了。  
  
　　“我怎么可能对你有帮助呢？”这话问得不太礼貌——她是真不知道。  
  
　　那只木乃伊猫开始大显神威，把John高涨的情欲赶回头脑里的衣柜。“有些地方上了锁，而我们得进去，”他言辞谨慎，“需要门卡一类的东西。”  
  
　　“就这事？”Navya说，“我们用那种锁的地方不多。干货贮藏室、酒窖、以及管理人员办公室......哦！我能问问你们想看谁的办公室吗？”  
  
　　John看看Sherlock，征求他的意见，Sherlock点头认可。  
  
　　“Lillian的。”  
  
　　Navya假模假样地哼哼了一声。“别告诉我才女出了什么纰漏。”  
  
　　“我们还不清楚，但是......”  
  
　　“为什么管她叫‘才女’？”Sherlock凑过来插嘴问道。  
  
　　“哎呀对不起，我没想说谁的坏话。Lillian待人真的很和气，为这里出了很多力。我是说她在这一带很有名气，每个人对她好像都是有求必应，而Leybourne先生基本上把水疗中心全都交给她了。Lillian是要什么就会有什么。”  
  
　　“她有没有请你帮过什么忙？”  
  
　　看她脸上的表情，确有此事。“Lillian是个好人，”Navya坚持道，“就是很有野心，喜欢放长线钓大鱼。”  
  
　　“她男朋友是谁?”Sherlock问。  
  
　　“他叫Bobby，Sherlock。其余的你自己去查吧。”她在手提包里找了找，掏出一张塑料门卡，“你得保证我不会被解雇，”说着把门卡放到Sherlock摊开的手掌心里。  
  
　　“我要坚决提议给你加薪，”他诚心诚意地说，把门卡放进口袋，“现在，你能不能帮 _我_ 一个忙......”  
  
　　——————  
  
　　John和Sherlock在大宅的花园里散步。这一天居然格外的风和日丽，John心底暗想。他很想知道这里究竟雇了多少个全职花匠，才把这个园林始保持得美仑美奂。草坪开阔葱茏，苗圃里百花争艳，树林里甚至还有踩出来的小径蜿蜒其间，给人平添一份私密感。  
  
　　现在他们正在其中一条小径上散步消磨时间，接下来Sherlock要去做一次缩简版的“青春之泉”。还不知道Navya到底是怎么把他安排进去的，Lillian答应去掉洗澡和休憩项目，从而把原来的时间长度缩短两小时。John不是很赞同Sherlock拿自己当实验品，可Sherlock心意已决，根本劝不动。他们在开始之前先溜达一会儿。  
  
　　“在来这儿的路上你说对我一无所知，”他们并肩走着，Sherlock说，“昨晚之后，你心里有很多疑问。”  
  
　　“是的。”  
  
　　“有问题就问，”他说，“John，我从来没瞒过你什么，我就是……缺乏某种谈话技巧。”  
  
　　John轻轻一笑。“这话倒是不假。”  
  
　　“我觉得我的生活没什么值得讨论的，但如果有什么事情你渴望知道答案，但问无妨。大不了我不回答。”  
  
　　John显得很难过。他想的是，尽管如此一往情深，他对Sherlock的了解仍然有那么多空白点，Sherlock仍然有那么多经历不可分享，或更有甚者，已经被删除。  
  
　　“仅限于轻松的问题，还是可以问些严肃的事情？”  
  
　　“问什么都可以。还是这么说为好。”  
  
　　他们走到一条石凳旁，Sherlock坐下来，等待John也这样做。  
  
　　“你最喜欢什么口味的冰淇淋？在你还是孩子的时候？”终于John开口问道。  
  
　　Sherlock皱起眉头沉下脸。“我给你随意发问的机会，你选择打听我甜点的品味？”  
  
　　“回答问题。”  
  
　　“草莓，”他很不情愿地承认道。  
  
　　John踢掉鞋尖上的松针。这样问法问不出什么来。  
  
　　“什么时候吸上的？”  
  
　　“读大学的时候。”  
  
　　“因为什么原因？”  
  
　　Sherlock耸耸肩。“因为无聊，我没办法把头脑和运输管道分离开来。以后再谈这个，John，这不是什么令人愉快的话题。”  
  
　　“和人共用过针头吗？”  
  
　　“没有。”  
  
　　“你是处男吗？”  
  
　　“不是。”  
  
　　“你是同性恋？”  
  
　　“如果一定要给我的性取向贴个标签，这种说法也无不可。”  
  
　　“你有过不带保护措施的性行为吗？”  
  
　　“有过。”  
  
　　“检测过吗?”  
  
　　“当然，John，”Sherlock蹙起眉头叹了口气，可能他压根就不想玩这个游戏，但John打算一问到底。  
  
　　“以前和谁恋爱过吗？”  
  
　　“像我们这样的？没有。”  
  
　　 _我们_ 。John的心脏紧着跳了几下。  
  
　　“你有这种感觉......多久了？对我，呃，我们。”  
  
　　“很长时间了。”  
  
　　他们沉默了一会儿。风轻轻吹过，树叶们在树上窃窃私语。  
  
　　John咽了口唾沫，不如干脆把话挑明。“我是一个实验吗？”  
  
　　“不是。”  
  
　　“一旦把我整个人都了解清楚了，会不会就腻了？”  
  
　　“不会。”  
  
　　“你真的想和我做爱？”他立即提出这个问题。可能他早就在梦里梦到过，可是别忘了，这是Sherlock，Sherlock一向都宣称性是多余的。  
  
　　Sherlock听了微微一笑，拖长语调回答道：“显而易见。”  
  
　　现在John只剩一个问题，一个非常紧要的问题。  
  
　　“你会对我说谎吗，Sherlock？”  
  
　　Sherlock俯下身，把头埋在手心里，半晌才抬起来。在这场艰难的谈话过程中，他们俩的目光第一次对视。“如果有必要，”他说，“不过也不能一概而论。我永远也不会在感情问题上欺骗你，可如果要我选择是救你还是救我自己，我会把你放在第一位，如果这意味着为了保护你必须在你面前说谎，那我并不在乎。 ”  
  
　　John无言以对，只好垂下目光看着地面，点了点头。“我理解，”他小声地说。他永远不会对Sherlock说谎，哪怕事关生死也说不出口，这是天性使然，按他的想法这样做实属大逆不道。不过他能理解。他愿意为Sherlock杀人，而且早就不假思索地这样做了。  
  
　　风还在吹。一群鹅从头顶上方掠过，飞向他们刚刚走过的小池塘。鸟儿们在唱歌，松鼠们在上蹿下跳，John的心因为新了解到的情况而砰砰直跳。他站着，准备转身往回走，Sherlock抓住他的手，把他拉回来。  
  
　　“轮到我了，”他说。  
  
　　“你的意思是，确实还有你不知道的事情？”John轻声问道，想以此活跃一下气氛。  
  
　　“我只有一个问题，John。”  
  
　　“行，问吧，礼尚往来嘛。”  
  
　　Sherlock踌躇再三，最后总算开口了：“你爱我吗？”  
  
　　John相信自己的心脏不是被撕成两半就是涨得爆掉了。胸膛里有什么东西团成一团，五脏六腑都纠结起来，血脉贲张，一股热流直抵小腹。  
  
　　“哦，Sherlock，”他紧紧盯着那双奇异的灰绿色眼睛说，“我一心一意爱着你。”  
  
　　“听人说爱我不容易。”  
  
　　John苦笑了一下。“确实不容易。但这并不意味着我就不爱你。”  
  
　　“怎么说？”  
  
　　又有一群鹅排成V字从他们头顶飞过。“鹅群不选头领，”John终于说道，“某只鹅飞在头里，等它累了，会有另一只鹅来替它。它们不会交换意见，领头的那只鹅不会给群里的其它鹅发短信说：‘替我一下，伙计，我快累死了。’那些鹅心里 _就是门儿清_ 。也许是观察到了，推理出来了，我不知道是怎么回事，反正它们就是感觉到了，做出了调整。Sherlock，我不知道这份感情从何而来，老天爷知道你这个混蛋有多自私多讨厌，喜怒无常不会做人，为人冷漠，有时候简直可以说是冷酷。可你又聪明绝顶，让我欢笑，把我从悲伤空虚的生活里拯救出来。我心里 _就是门儿清_ ，知道我爱你，想要你。这个回答够了吗？”  
  
　　“吻我吧，John，”Sherlock说。  
  
　　于是John吻了他，就在那条石凳上，激情四溢，连鹅看到了也不禁脸红心跳。


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock坚持说他不饿，可John还是预定了午餐，他知道Sherlock会捡他盘子里好吃的东西吃。

　　“要是她往你身上插一大堆针怎么办？”John嘴里含着尼斯沙拉问，“点你的穴道让你动弹不得怎么办？”

　　“点什么？”

　　“一个名词，不用管它。”

　　“不知道，”Sherlock若有所思地说，挑出一个樱桃番茄放进嘴里，“我只想静观其变。”

　　“千万要小心了。”

　　“John，她不像是要摘取人体器官。针灸据说无痛，针那么细，就算刺破皮肤也痛不到哪里去，我受得了。放松。”他们俩对视一眼，又环顾周末度假村，脸上露出笑容。放松。是的，没错。

　　John吃完饭，给Navya发短信，她要分散Melissa的注意力，让John有机会悄悄溜进Lillian的办公室。每次服务都以小时计时，所以整点过十分钟以后，所有的理疗师都会呆在自己的岗位上，Navya还保证她可以让Melissa一门心思在网上跟人聊她的男朋友。

　　他们俩人一同来到水疗中心，Lillian迎上来。John露出紧张的笑容，一个劲地说Sherlock对不能完整体验整个疗程深感抱歉。她看上去那么漂亮那么年轻，任何人见了都只会当她是专业理疗师，绝不会想到别的地方去。Lillian坚持要求由John保管Sherlock的外套和手机。

　　“我就是不能允许那里又冒出手机来，”她说。“在我为他们服务的时候，不希望他们心里还牵挂着水疗中心以外的生活，只会起反作用。”

　　Sherlock很不情愿地把手机交给John。“结果谁知道呢，John，”他说，“说不定我能得到升华，出来的时候已经脱胎换骨。”不用担心。

　　“怎么进去的怎么出来，”John语气中稍稍带着点警告的意味。别做任何傻事。

　　就这样，Sherlock跟着Lillian走进泳池区，离开了John的视线。

　　John坐下来，抓起一本杂志等候Sherlock，其实他根本看不进去。不一会儿他就听到动静了——收到新消息的响铃声——眼看着Melissa把脸转向电脑。接待区没什么人，几个顾客不是在浏览美容产品就是在等候做美容。John把Melissa观察了几分钟，站起身，大模大样地走进办公室所在的走廊。

　　谁也没注意他。

　　他从兜里掏出门卡，在小小的金属探测器前挥了一下，传来机械咬合的声音。他闪身入内，悄悄掩上门。

　　——————————

　　和Lillian的私人洞穴一样，办公室也完全按她的品味打造，融西方现代主义和东方异国情调于一体。John马上注意到墙上没有挂文凭，而大多数专业人士都会用相框装裱并挂出来。

　　粗看之下办公桌上没什么异常，John知道自己不能侵入她的电脑，所以连动也没动它。他想找的是先前看到过的那只盒子，当时光线不足看不清楚。打开Lillian的私人小冰箱，真相终于大白：那是只小型冷藏盒。

　　里面有九支五毫升玻璃小瓶。胰岛素，这是他脑子里闪过的第一个念头，等伸手取出一支才发现什么标签也没贴。他确信自己已经找到要找的东西，把玻璃瓶放进口袋，离开Lillian的办公室，发现Melissa仍然忙着在电脑上聊天，就坐了下来。

　　坐下不到一分钟就听到自己和Sherlock的手机同时响起——那是Lestrade的短信。他刚刚用Email把验尸报告发过来了。

　　正好用来打发时间。

　　“趁Sherlock在里面，我回去打个盹儿，”John对Melissa说，她显得有点内疚，“假如过会儿他找我……”

　　“哦，对不起，我本来想跟你说来着，等他的时候可以试试水疗浴什么的。”

　　“没事儿，请你务必转达。”

　　“没问题，”她说，于是John拔腿开溜。

　　——————————

　　John回到房间，抓起电脑，下楼来到图书室，这里有利于思考，盯着硕大的床不放是解决不了问题的。John一坐下来，马上打开手提电脑里的文件，研读Molly写的验尸报告和死者的病理检测结果。Molly得出的结论是：死于羟色胺综合症。

　　这就奇怪了。死于羟色胺综合症并不多见，从本质上来说就是中毒。过量服用抗抑郁类药物或兴奋剂，诸如甲基苯丙胺或可卡因，常常造成神经递质摄入过量。他还没遇到过一例这样的病人。奇怪。

　　图书室就他一个人，于是拨通Lestrade的电话。

　　“那个没毛的家伙，”他说，“你说他赌博？”

　　“他叫Brian Holleran。是他女友说的，他们俩是异地恋。平时她在Edinburgh，周末才见面。她注意到他一直欠账不还，账单堆积如山，全是讨债公司发来的信件。”

　　“你有没有查过他的信用卡帐单？”

　　“查了。昨天晚上一直在搞这些东西。原来他把大笔现金全都花在了——简直让人不敢相信——花在了Willow Cross。你知道的，那家健康农场。”

　　混蛋，真他妈的混蛋。

　　“Lestrade，你最好带帮人过来。我觉得这位Brian不是因为药物过量而意外死亡。还记得我说我们在度假吗？我们现在就在他妈的的Willow Cross。水疗中心有些事情很可疑，你来把Lillian Gleason查个底儿透。我在她办公室里找到样东西，”他用脖子夹住手机，一边继续说话一边摸出那支小瓶子，“装在药剂瓶里，上面没贴标签。天哪，Lestrade，我觉得她在给人下药。药品是怎么进入他体内的？”

　　“Molly还没弄清楚。不是口服，肺里没有吸入迹象，身上也没有针眼。血液检测她做了好几遍，结论肯定没错。真是奇了怪了。”

　　“我得走了，”他突然说了这么一句，然后以Sherlock惯有的方式挂断电话。

　　John感觉不对劲。他这辈子所有的重大决定全都来自于说不清道不明的瞬间闪念，自然不会对这种感觉听之任之。他本能地感觉到Sherlock有危险。他总能感觉得到，从他们认识的第一天就是如此。此时此刻，他脑子里的所有警钟全部敲响。不管Sherlock承认与否，他身上有着重大的弱点：他无法回避智力挑战，哪怕结果意味着肉体上受到严重伤害。抑郁症和上瘾症总是如幽灵般潜伏着随时准备在他身上作祟，Mycroft担心的就是这个。John知道Sherlock在斗争中很有分寸，可一牵涉到和头脑有关的事情，他就能不管不顾，把一切都豁出去。现在，John觉得Lillian正打算对Sherlock做手脚，也许她不是有心加害，但是和Jenkins太太比起来，Sherlock Holmes受到的伤害要比他本人料想的大得多。

　　John总是一心一意想要保护自己的朋友——和恋人，有时候简直到了过分的地步。

　　他把笔记本电脑放在椅子上，自己站到图书室中间，不管这样做会不会显得傻乎乎的，合上眼睛清空头脑，就好像他即将进入冲突地带或上手术台。

　　他John Watson不是Sherlock Holmes，但也有脑子，也会把各种细节放到一起来考虑。他把这个案子到目前为止掌握的所有细节在脑子里分门别类排列开来。

　　Lillian Gleason是一个训练有素的针灸师，却秘而不宣。她创建了一个独家特供套餐，价格着实不菲，可顾客体验后为了那份欣快的感觉全都不惜一掷千金。

　　因为她所做的努力，Willow Cross基本上已经免于破产。Leybourne对她很满意，但还是希望自己的儿子能对这个地方更加上心些。他很少亲自踏足水疗中心。

　　Jenkins太太表现出上瘾和戒断症状。

　　一个最近才来过Willow Cross的人死于羟色胺综合症，药物进入体内的途径尚不得而知。

　　那个把没贴标签的神秘药品送过来的男人对Willow Cross非常熟悉，手上有门卡，进出水疗中心毫无顾忌。

　　Lillian有一个名叫Bobby的男朋友。

　　John把全部事实想了一遍，暗叹自己的脑力和平常人相比，实在高不到哪里去。他要是能像Sherlock一样明察秋毫就好了。每浪费一秒钟，Lillian手执尖尖细针离他爱的人就近一分。

　　她的针……

　　答案突然闪现在他脑子里，让他倒吸一口冷气。细小的银针 / 针灸 / 肉眼看不到针眼 / 欣快 /上瘾 - 戒断 / Jenkins太太 / 针剂瓶不是十支而是九支 / 药片和药剂 / Robert - bobby / 大鱼 / 野心 / 谋杀 / Sherlock。

　　John不管电脑还开着，甩手冲出图书室，跑到接待区，把那里的Navya吓了一大跳。“给警察打电话，”他气踹吁吁地说，“只怕你那个‘才女’玩过界了。我得去找Sherlock。”

　　没等John转身离开，Navya的手指已经开始拨电话号码。John穿过大厅，进入水疗中心，拐进VIP走廊，身后是一长溜摸不着头脑的顾客。

　　他推开“青春之泉”的房门，发现……

　　……什么事都没有。

　　Lillian正在把床上的床单扯下来，而Sherlock踪迹皆无。她一下子躲得远远的。

　　“见鬼！”她大叫了一声，紧接着又说，“对不起，你吓到我了。你的朋友，Sherlock先生 - 他 - 他刚才从这里跑出去了。你说他放松不下来原来不是在说笑。对不起，我原来真的打算尽力为他效劳。”

　　“这话我信，”John阴郁地说，掏出口袋里的小瓶子，用拇指和食指捏着举起来，“这么说吧，”他继续说道，“给针里灌药是谁的主意？是Robot还是你？”

　　Lillian顿时花容失色，脸色苍白得如同她紧紧抓在胸前的床单。

　　——————————

　　当地警方没多久就到了，一时半会儿弄不清事情的来龙去脉，而Lestrade和他的人马要到明天上午才到。John把情况向负责警官概要地说了一遍，并把那只小瓶子交给他。John确信里面装的应该是某种医用级别浓度超高的MDMA。John向警官解释的时候，Lillian在一边坐着静静地哭泣。他一开始的怒气已经消了，取而代之的是淡淡的怜悯。说实在的，他不相信她是故意作恶。她是很有野心，可并非变态杀手，现在即将面临过失杀人的指控，一旦确认Brian Holleran的死因和水疗中心有关，其他客户可能会跟着起诉。

　　Lillian被收监后，John动身去找Sherlock。Sherlock的手机还在他口袋里，没办法和他联络。John觉得他会回房间，果然如他所料。Sherlock坐在临窗的椅子里，没穿上衣，眼睛盯着窗外的花园，背上有一道吓人的粉红色印子。他转过头看着John，神色显然很不安。

　　John几个箭步冲到Sherlock身边，双手捧起他的脸，快速诊断了一下——瞳孔正常，反应正常，皮肤温度也正常。又俯下身把脉——也很正常。他大大地松了一口气。

　　“嘿，你没事吧？Lillian告诉我说……”

　　“皮肤敏感！”Sherlock打断他的话，脸上的表情阴晴不定，最后露出怒容。

　　John检查Sherlock后背上的炎症。“这是过敏反应，”他说，有点不明所以。

　　Sherlock恼怒地瞪他一眼，分明在说，我就知道你会这么说，你这个白痴。

　　“我告诉你，Lillian已经被捕了。”

　　“很好，瞧瞧她干了什么！”他一连说了两遍。

　　“她说你直接……离开了。”

　　“要是你的皮肤着了火，你也会这样做。我的皮肤很敏感！”

　　“Sherlock，听我说，我弄清楚了，她用那些针给人下药，可没捞到机会对你下手。告诉我她对你做了什么，全都告诉我。我们得下楼去，警察就在这里。”

　　Sherlock气乎乎地哼了一声。“我想不通别人怎么会觉得这有放松作用。首先，她让我脱了衣服躺下。我发现她选的音乐很乏味，持续的流水声让人听了很想小便。接下来，她开始摸我，John。”说到这里他皱了皱鼻子。

　　“这才是重点。”

　　“我对这种事情特别反感。她把手按在我的皮肤上，令人厌恶，真可说是邪恶。”

　　“我知道你和大多数人不一样，不过触摸还是很有疗效的，我就见过昏迷中的病人对恋人的触摸有反应。”

　　“这才是重点！”Sherlock近乎大声地喊道，显然John没听懂他话里的意思，这让他气不打一处来。John等着他把话挑明，同时看他一眼，仿佛在说，还记得不，我可没有心灵感应！

　　“我告诉过你，我特别不喜欢别人碰我，你知道的，我的感觉非常敏锐。我把身体视作运输管道是有原因的，John。如果我过于关注它就什么事也做不成。我知道自己以前犯了错。为了工作必须把头脑和身体分离开来，这样我才能控制身体。不过，我也知道，对大多数人来说，包括你在内，关注身体很……重要，甚至是必须的。我……”Sherlock斟酌着句子，John等他把话说完。

　　“对我来说，”最后他说道，“情绪和触摸之间的联系实在太紧密，让我感受不过来。”

　　“情感并不是病态的表现，Sherlock。我敢肯定，把头脑和身体分离开来会造成心理伤害。就算你不愿承认也没用，二者不能分而治之。大脑是你的一部分，整个人体的一部分。缸中之脑的说法全是胡扯。”

　　“我知道，”Sherlock气呼呼地说，“是你没听明白。”

　　“那就说得更清楚一点。”

　　“她不是你！”

　　哦！

 

　　对这句突然冒出来的话John一定显得很诧异，因为Sherlock及时收敛住了自己的情绪。他伸出胳膊扭了扭，看来Lillian在他背上涂了东西，这东西让他很难受。

　　“你可以碰我，John，我喜欢。我要的是你给我留下的感觉，其他人不行。”

　　John不由自主地笑了，伸手抚平Sherlock的头发，那头发现在乱蓬蓬的。Sherlock把头靠过来。难怪Sherlock Holmes一直对自己的身体严防死守，皮肤接触会影响他的情绪。谁想得到呢？毕竟他只是一介凡人。

　　【译者注】皮肤是人体最大的可见器官，它不仅是躯体与外界环境接触的屏障,也是接受外界信息的重要器官，从心身医学观点看,它是反映情绪变化和直接接受情绪影响的器官。在心理生理学上皮肤的功能有：感觉功能、防御功能、情感接受功能、情感表达功能。  
　　精神心理刺激可能诱发特应性皮炎。研究显示，特应性皮炎患者发病前经历的精神刺激比一般人要多。其他的影响如：白癜风、斑秃和脱发、银屑病、系统性红斑狼疮、荨麻疹和痤疮等。伍子胥“一夜白头”可能确有其事。

　　John的手沿Sherlock的肩膀下滑，抚摸他的后背。暖暖的体温透进指尖。

　　“她给你涂了什么？”

　　“某种油，含有镇痛成分，依我估计不是人工合成的药物。先是火辣辣的，接着感觉发木——有可能是辣椒素。火烧的感觉消失后就什么知觉也没有了。”

　　John摸了摸Sherlock的肩胛骨。“有感觉吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　“这就是她玩的把戏。进针进得神不知鬼不觉。先是让客户松弛下来，用某种会让人失去感觉的润滑油为他们按摩，随后插入针灸针。客户脸朝下躺着，浑身舒坦，绝对不会知道。推拿结束就轮到药物开始发挥奇效。副作用是成瘾，让病人顺理成章地成为回头客。BrianHolleran这个案子是因为他来得太勤了，死于羟色胺综合征，简单地说就是神经递质摄入过量。”

　　John看着Sherlock逐一消化处理这些信息。“这么说来，是神入感激发剂。”

　　【译者注】神入感激发剂：（Empathogen）与放心药（Entactogen），如摇头丸与替苯丙胺（Tenamfetamine，MDA）。

　　“它的化学性质一定和摇头丸非常类似，不同的是浓度极高。我猜半夜里来的人是Robert Leybourne，他是化学家，在辉瑞公司工作，还是Lillian的秘密情人……”

　　“......他们共同策划了这个让Willow Cross起死回生的办法——John，你太了不起了！”Sherlock忘了身上的不适，从椅子上一跃而起，拉着John兴高采烈地转了个舞步，深深吻了他一下，随即又后退一步，似乎这个举动让他自己也很意外。

　　“以后我要经常这么了不起，”John腼腆地微笑着说。他仍然不敢相信正在发生的一切，原先以为眼前这个人不愿与任何人有肢体接触，更别提肌肤相亲。可现在他不仅获准触摸，还可以接吻。John喜欢接吻，和Sherlock接吻的新鲜感永远也不会消失。

　　“你把衣服穿好，”又一次短暂而销魂的亲吻之后John说，“我们得回楼下去。你确定没事?”

　　Sherlock重又穿上衬衫，修长的手指灵巧地扣好纽扣。“是的。”

　　“你知道，我真的一直很担心。对毒品，”John坦率承认，“我总是放心不下。”

　　Sherlock对着镜子整理头发。“有这种担心很正常，”他耸耸肩膀说，“我也不敢保证说从来没有生出那种渴望，我已经把那个东西锁起来了，不过那门有时候会自己悄悄打开。她有钥匙，“他静静地说着，仿佛在自言自语，“可卡因。“他差不多是用气声说出这个单词，语气近乎虔诚。John的心凉了半截。“不过，”紧接着他又开口说道，“我也有极其重要的理由不复吸。它们在我心里的份量远远大于获得化学加成。先前你问我怕什么。我很少害怕，John，可是失去你会让我无法忍受。”

　　这番话说得斩钉截铁，听着既不浪漫也不多情，就像在陈述简单的事实。John看着Sherlock把衣服穿着停当，感觉以前从来没有如此急切地想和哪个人上床。快了，就快了，他要剥掉Sherlock的衣服，关掉那颗精妙绝伦的大脑，让Sherlock感受他此刻感受到的一切。作为一个曾经声称自己不会谈感情的人，Sherlock进步很快，已经能侃侃而谈，倒是John发现自己变得笨嘴拙舌，话到嘴边就是说不出来。没关系。没有喉咙帮腔，他的舌头照样可以谈情说爱。

　　看John的神情，不是炮弹休克症发作就是陷入沉思，Sherlock走近他。“我没事，John。走吧。我要赶时间。”

　　“我们要去哪儿？”John看着自己的行李。他本来希望不管Willow Cross是否有犯罪案件发生，他们都能在这里度完周末。

　　“走？”Sherlock扣上外套，看了John一眼，又凑过来，在他耳边低语道，“才不走呢。来吧，希望不是只来这一次。”

     【译者注】这里的“来吧”，原文是coming，很平常的字眼，可作者使用了斜体字，下文又说Sherlock在还笑，让人不往歪处想都不行。come还有一个意思是“来高潮”。

　　他挺直身躯，拽直外套，一脸的坏笑。

　　“可恶的坏蛋，”John说，他又一次硬了。老天爷在上，他爱死这个家伙了。

  
　　——————————

  
　　直到天快擦黑警察才把Lillian和Robert Leybourne带走，Robert大呼小叫，看上去对整件事情义愤填膺。Sherlock拿出一贯居高临下的架势，喝令他闭嘴，当着他父亲的面推理出他犯罪的全过程。那位父亲大为震惊哭得一塌糊涂，一边哭一边猛灌杜松子酒，哀叹还有谁能挽救Willow Cross，他到哪儿找钱维持养马的开销，还说他所有的希望全都成了泡影。John尽力安抚这个可怜虫，又耐着性子花了一个小时的时间配合警察做笔录。Sherlock向众人宣布，此案已经不再需要他继续插手。

　　“John和我有很重要的事务要处理，”当地带队警官的职务和Sally Donovan差不多，Sherlock很有礼貌地跟他打了声招呼，把John从老Leybourne身边拉走。老Leybourne垂头丧气，短下巴的Lebourne家族把肖像挂在大门口的历史很可能在他这代就此终结。

　　对不起啦各位，John暗自说道，他的心开始砰砰直跳。现在我终于要和Sherlock Homles上床去了，就是现在，用不了多久，也就几步路的功夫。老天爷帮帮忙，让我太太平平走完这段路。

　　随Sherlock回房间的一路上，Sherlock步伐坚定，倒是他有些怯场。自己和十几岁的毛头小子一样毫无经验，只怕甫一上阵就丢盔弃甲。

　　“就算这样也没关系，我不在意，”Sherlock在房门口停下脚步，说。

　　“你又看出来了？”John问。他真的很紧张吗？可能是有一点。兴奋呢？那还用说。欲火难耐？千真万确。

　　“我是不是该抱着你跨门槛？”

　　“有种你就试试，”John哼了一声。

　　“这应该具有象征意义，是‘蜜月套房’应有的重要内容。一对情侣有了新一层关系，关上房门，通过圆房加以确认。”

　　“不是‘新一层关系’，Sherlock。只不过是，呃，增添了新的活力？”

　　Sherlock想了想。“那就，不抱？”

　　“不抱。”John打开门。“一起跨过去，如何？”

　　“一起跨。”

　　——————————

  
　　Sherlock转动钥匙，这声音仿佛也在John的脑海中回响，宣布他人生的某个阶段结束，下一个阶段开始。他一向不喜欢让人锁在房间里，可反锁的房门似乎同时也是一种承诺，承诺他可以把Sherlock占为己有，而且不会有外界打搅。这是命运的礼物。他出了一会儿神，后来一只花里胡哨的枕头砸到他胸口上。Sherlock正在房间里一个劲儿地乱扔枕头。

　　“一点用也没有，”他说，“还这么难看。这些东西别再放到床上来，这个也不行，”他说着拽过巨大的锦缎羽绒被，“盖着太热，松垮得……要命。不过这些床单，”——他把被子卷了卷丢在地上，抚摸床单——“这些床单睡起来会很舒服。起码今天晚上用没问题。”

　　John抱着枕头站在那儿，咧开嘴傻乐。

　　“做爱床一定要好，”Sherlock又说，“至少第一次不能马虎。”

　　“怎么，后街的小巷子不行吗？Lestrade下班后的办公室呢？半夜追完罪犯一身臭汗，221B的楼梯上怎么样？”

　　Sherlock开始脱衬衫。早在这个周末之前，在两人共同生活的这几年里John不止一次看Sherlock脱衣服。他觉得这一幕永远也看不厌。这时Sherlock停下来，抬起头看着他。“John？”

　　John甩掉枕头，也不管它掉在那个角落里，径直走近自己的新情人。他必须把手举高才能帮Sherlock把衬衫从肩膀上拉下来。待衣衫褪去，他亲吻Sherlock锁骨下方的肌肤。“知道吗，有多少次我真想，伸出手，然后……”

　　John环住Sherlock的后腰，手指攀在皮带上。Sherlock睁大眼睛。“然后怎么样？”

　　“获得我想要的东西。”

　　“为什么没这么做？”

　　“那你为什么没这么做？”John抢白了一句，“我想是害怕被拒绝吧。怕把一切都搞砸了。”

　　John终于解开皮带，开始对付Sherlock裤子上的纽扣。Sherlock认同地嗯了一声。“你比我勇敢得多，John。”

　　“我可没觉得自己有多勇敢。其实，我紧张得要死。”John笑了一下。举起两只手证明自己没在开玩笑——他的手在微微颤抖。“你自己脱吧，”他含笑说道，“我这个样子实在没办法给你解鞋带。”

　　Sherlock坐到床上，脱掉鞋袜，然后，和平时一样毫无顾忌地拉下长裤和内裤，只是这次扔在了地板上，有可能这是他有生以来第一次这样做。他“砰”的一声倒在床上，像达芬奇画的的维特鲁威人那样赤条条地伸展四肢，欲望早已一柱擎天。“嗯，”他呼了口气说，“脱衣服，John。和我一起躺到这张破床上来，我们要好好做爱，一直做到又累又饿做不动为止。”

　　John以前所未有的速度脱光衣服。这计划听上去很不赖，要是再杵在那儿，只怕又会胡思乱想。他想按照Sherlock先前的建议办，只管感受。

　　他尽量大大方方地移到Sherlock身边。Sherlock侧过身，支起胳膊，两人正面相对。

　　“我应该……做些什么？不应该做什么？”John一边问一边轻抚Sherlock的手臂，Sherlock的皮肤马上现出鸡皮疙瘩。果然反应灵敏。

　　Sherlock吻他，把两人身体紧紧贴在一起。“跟着感觉走，”他眼睛半合，双唇仍然贴在John的唇上，悄声说道，“你会知道的，John，一向如此，你的直觉很强。相信自己。我会看着你，弄明白你喜欢什么。”

　　“要是你现在还没搞明白那才叫怪了。早就推理过了吧。”

　　“呃，是知道一点。”Sherlock挪动了一下身体，John连想都没想一下，径自开始缓缓摆动臀部。就这么自然而然地做了。

　　“比如什么？”John小声问道。他感觉Sherlock火热坚挺，正牢牢地顶在自己的肚子上。他们摆动身体磨蹭阴茎。

　　“凡是和我嘴有关系的事情你都喜欢。知道吗你老是盯着我的嘴，”Sherlock时而和John缠绵舌吻，时而低声絮语，“每当我说下流话你就会勃起。举个例子，如果我这样说，‘我想把你的老二含在嘴里'，或者是，‘等这个周末过完，你身体的每个隐秘角落我就都尝过一遍了，’如果你原本还软着，马上就会硬起来，如果本来就硬着，那差不多就快高潮了。对了还有，这两种反应全都货真价实。”

　　“天哪，Sherlock，”John摆动臀部的速度快了起来，他实在绷不住了，磨蹭的力道实在不够。他把一条胳膊垫到Sherlock的颈下，另一条胳膊搂住他的身体把他拉得更近。

　　“嗯。但我不想在床上对你进行演绎，John，除非你叫我这么做。不是没有这个可能。”

　　以Sherlock的本事一眼就能把他看得透透的。这样的性关系未免有点吓人，不过John同时也意识到，Sherlock会在他需要的时候付出，在他施予的时候接受，而他也不用尴尬地摸索上好几个月才摸透床上的玄机——哪些举动会有哪些效果，谁又应该对谁做些什么。John一边耸动一边得出结论，他们的性关系将一如他们的友谊和工作关系。有时候他们像是一副拼板，珠联璧合相辅相成，有时候又心意相通步调一致。John觉得，不管是对打击犯罪还是享受床笫之欢而言，好处都是大大的。

　　“Sherlock，我……”John的心跳到了嗓子眼，睾丸早已缩得紧紧的，疼得厉害，“……我不知道这个时候说这话是否合适。”

　　“我想了解你，John，以男人对男人的方式。”

　　John大声呻吟着把阴茎顶在Sherlock的腹部。“快摸摸我，”他管不了那么多了，“帮个忙，让我释放。这一天真他妈叫长，Sherlock。我需要这样做，我们可以过会儿……”

　　他不用继续说下去了，Sherlock把一只大手伸到他们下腹之间，同时握住他们俩，John从来没想到还能这样做。John很想看看，很想低头看着Sherlock怎么一手握着他们俩的阴茎，可就是做不到，他已经身不由己。他想起前一天晚上，在短暂而又怎么也过不完的白天之前，Sherlock坐在他大腿上，滑腻腻的皮肤紧紧贴在他身上。

　　有那么多事要做，他暗暗对自己说，有那么多东西要看，怎奈形势比人强。Sherlock的舌尖扫过他的舌面，他合上眼睛，现在俩人全都开始喘粗气，不时亲个小嘴，只是有时会吻错地方。

　　“想出来就出来，”Sherlock对他小声说道，“我们有一整夜的时间，我们还有一辈子要过。在我手心里高潮，让我感受一下。”

　　John感觉Sherlock的手坚实而有力，在撸动他们俩的同时，用大拇指的指腹把黏滑的预射精液（谁的？两人兼而有之？只有天晓得啦。）抹到龟头上。

　　“这一刻等得太久了，”Sherlock继续说道，他音色低沉，给人以慰藉，同时又那么，那么的性感。“我想就这样握着你，感受你冲撞我的力量，品尝你皮肤的滋味......”

　　它来了，从骨盆深处一路盘旋而上，激素和着肾上腺素涌过全身……

　　“……释放，John。我也等不不了。你不知道你对我的影响有多大……他妈……不知道我对你有什么反应......不知道我的感受......哦......”

　　Sherlock说不下去了，与此同时John的高潮也势不可挡地来临了，他大喊一声，绷紧肌肉挺起臀部，全身痉挛中精液喷涌而出。

　　高潮没有马上退去，Sherlock立马把他推倒躺平，靠在他身上，用他射出的精液当润滑剂，很快把自己解决掉。John有种模糊的感觉，他身体上的高潮还在继续，尽管早已射得一干二净肌肉还在痉挛，可就是这样他仍然努力睁开眼睛，见Sherlock扬起脖子，在高潮愉悦感的冲击下张大嘴巴蹙起脸，火热的液体喷溅在他自己的分身、小腹和胸口。

　　Sherlock的手臂再也无力支撑，他猛地倒下来，压在John身上，沾了精液湿漉漉的手找着John的手，十指相扣紧紧相握。

　　他们气喘吁吁地躺在那儿，也不知躺了多久。最后John不得不推了Sherlock推一把——他不能不呼吸啊——却只得到一声含糊的回应。让一个块头远比他大，份量也远比他重的人躺在他身上，这种事情真是前所未有，不过除了感觉有点缺氧以外，他没觉着有哪里不对。

　　“我不能呼吸啦，”他小声嘀咕。

　　“嗯？喔喔，对不起，”Sherlock往边上挪了挪，可还是脸朝下趴在他身上，鼻息喷在John颈窝里。“John，我......”

　　“嘘别说话。过瘾，太过瘾了。”

　　“是啊。”

　　John堪堪快睡着了，这时候Sherlock松开他们握在一起的手，那手还是湿答答的。他抬起头，把手在床单上蹭了蹭。“我，嗯，你想不想洗一下？”

　　“我对性没那么讲究，”John说，也用床单擦了擦手，又把Sherlock搂进怀里。

　　“是嘛？”

　　“干嘛这么问？你觉得我会在乎这个？乱糟糟的反而叫我觉着舒服，Sherlock。”

　　“也是。”

　　“我不在乎汗啦毛发啦精液什么的。没什么大不了的。”

　　“哦！”

　　“再说我也不想动弹。”

　　“再不动弹的话我们要粘一块儿了。”

　　“管他呢。你这么在意的话，就去拿块毛巾来。”

　　Sherlock真的去了。John美滋滋地躺在床上偷乐，等Sherlock哪来热的湿毛巾放在他肚皮上，温柔地把他软下去的老二、睾丸和腿根皮肤细嫩的那块地方一一擦干净。他简直又惊又喜。感觉特美妙、特温馨，也特不像Sherlock会做的事情。“谢谢，”Sherlock做完以后John喃喃低语。

　　“不能让人说我对情人一点也不知道体贴。”

　　John听出他声音里的笑意。“哦，别再提那个了，”他笑了，睡意涌上来，“我一般，呃，不会那么快就完事，”他加了一句，感觉有必要说出来以正视听。

　　“用不着道歉。其实……感觉好极了。”这一定是Sherlock的真心话，因为他突然忸怩起来。John觉得这模样可爱得要命。

　　“过来。”

　　Sherlock上床躺到他身边，拉开柔滑的床单盖到俩人身上，然后搂住情人。

　　“我整个人都快散架了，”John打了个哈欠。

　　“睡吧，John。”

　　Sherlock可能还说了点别的，不过就算他真的说了，John也没听到。被窝是如此温暖如此惬意，方才那场云雨又是如此尽兴，虽说平生头一次躺在男性强健的臂弯里，他还是马上就睡着了。

  
　　——————————

  
　　要不是John鼻子痒痒的被闹醒，可能会错过晚餐，一觉睡到天亮。他睁开眼睛，发现自己睡着的时候不知怎么把脸埋在Sherlock的胳肢窝里了。

　　他暗暗地笑了——还从来没碰到过这种情况——调动嗅觉器官，想把Sherlock的体味归归类。Sherlock的味道谈不上难闻，（其实John闻过他最臭时候的味道，比如泰晤士河里的垃圾味和烂泥味，动物的血腥味，化学原料味，极度紧张时的汗酸味），不过他的腋下还是散发出男性的气味，那是高价除臭剂味、肥皂味、体味、汗味、麝香味和性的味道混杂在一起的气味。他从来没觉着男性气味会引发自己的性欲，现在倒是好奇心大盛，很想知道Sherlock身体其他部位闻上去会是什么味儿，要是和女人在一起的话各个部位的气味又会有何改变，很想伸出舌头舔一下，看看在纤细的深色腋毛下，那光滑而又苍白的皮肤是什么味道，他差点就这样做了，可是突然他感觉Sherlock呼吸加深，还伸了伸四肢。要是有可能的话，他很想至少用手臂遮住眼睛。

　　就在这当口，John的胃决定向全世界宣告自己的存在，低声怒吼起来。John支起胳膊看看Sherlock，他真的睡着了，一条手臂垫在脑后，另一条手臂搁在肚子上。

　　“说真的，John，”Sherlock低声开口说道，眼睛仍然闭着，“我还以为已经让你满足了呢。”

　　John伸出一根手指，划过Sherlock的胸口，划过他用蜡脱毛时留下的秃斑，绕着乳头画圈。

　　“我需要补充能量，”他说，随后仰面躺倒，双臂枕在脑后。“我们叫客房服务吧。”

　　天还亮着，他们一定没睡多久。

　　“我一定得穿好衣服？”

　　“这倒不一定。只要你愿意，可以一丝不挂地吃东西。”

　　Sherlock笑了，笑声低沉还带着睡意。John坐起来，伸个懒腰，去上厕所。等他回来，就见Sherlock侧着身体横躺在床上，床单缠在两腿之间，仅盖了个屁股。”

　　我能有幸抽上一支烟吗？”他问。

　　“Sherlock，我们这是在健康农场里，别抽，如果你希望我很快再和你亲嘴就别抽。”

　　“可惜。”

　　“现在你想掩饰可就难喽，一有烟味我就会尝出来。”

　　Sherlock翻了个身，头倒垂在床外盯着John，脸上的表情很奇怪。这时候John跟上了他的思路。这层新关系新内容将跟着他们回贝克街，而且有可能无限期地延续下去。也许蜜月套房比他原先设想的更有意义。

　　“你会不让我碰你吗？我觉得你不是那种人，不会把性当成要挟工具。”

　　“哇哦，你就等着瞧吧，下次你在案发现场拿人开涮的时候，我会施展诱惑力叫你欲火焚身。”

　　Sherlock笑了，又翻了个身，把床单裹在身上坐起来，看上去活像个身着长袍纵情酒色的古罗马人：嘴唇肿胀，眼睛发亮，头发乱糟糟，就缺一顶月桂花冠。“如果你这样做，”他说，John找着自己的裤子重新穿上，“我会当着全体苏格兰场警察的面，让你欲求不满火烧火燎。他们会亲眼目睹你有多喜欢把我的舌头含在嘴里。”

　　John找到那本介绍WillowCross的书，那里面不仅有水疗服务项目，还有餐厅菜单，他把书扔到床上，跟着自己也爬上床，扭住Sherlock，而他无法全力回击。

　　“就凭Anderson脸上的表情，那也值了，”John说着把Sherlock按在床上。他可能是矮了点，不过很壮实（不及他在军队那会儿，那时还没伤残，不过现在绝对不算羸弱），把脸埋在Sherlock的颈弯里磨蹭了一会儿，这次是他主动。Sherlock身上终于又有人味了，John心想，不再是肥皂味和咸味。他觉得这味道很不错，决定继续下去，像打开礼物一样解Sherlock身上的床单，进行平生头一回口交。

　　不过，他的胃另有主张，再一次大提抗议。

　　“嗯。你最好吃饭去，John。现在还不算太晚，省得你低血糖，整晚唠唠叨叨。”

　　口交得暂时放一放了。说实话，John确实有点忐忑。他没那么娇气，只是什么也不会，不知道自己会不会因为梗喉而作呕或不小心咬到Sherlock。但愿Sherlock没那么小器。他就不能把Sherlock也拖去吃晚饭吗？

　　“那儿有瓶香槟。还有巧克力。”

　　“苏格兰威士忌？如果不能抽烟，能不能坐着喝点儿威士忌？”

　　“好啊，”John说。这个提议好极了。他最后顶了一次胯，看到Sherlock再次性欲勃发不禁沾沾自喜。他翻身从Sherlock身上下来，抓起菜单。“我可乱点啦，气气你哥。想想看，等他看到这个周末的账单，脸上会是什么表情？”

　　突然一切都变得清清楚楚。Sherlock恍然大悟。“这个满脸红光的懦夫，”他大吼一声，把John吓了一跳。“这个把马背坐断的家伙，这座庞大的肉山......”他甩掉床单来回踱步，一丝不挂如同新生的婴儿一般。

　　“等等，说什么呢？我们在演凯撒大帝？”

　　“亨利四世第一幕，John，”Sherlock更正道，同时放缓脚步。

　　John挑起眉毛。

　　“整件案子，”Sherlock挥舞着手臂推断道，“他早就一清二楚！从一开始就清楚。他根本不需要我来破案。你别见怪，”他向John挥了挥手说。不过这话一点用处也没有。“他早就知道这里在搞什么鬼，故意叫我来。就喜欢多管闲事！”

　　John忍不住大笑起来。在共同经历了那么多痛苦和焦虑之后，笑声是最好的解毒剂，把John的疑虑和恐惧统统化解。

　　“Sherlock，冷静。别嚷嚷。管他怎么做呢？”

　　Sherlock捋捋乱作一团的头发，开始认真思考问题。

　　“说真的，你应该感谢他。不然的话我们现在正在贝克街，你无聊得要命，我呢只能看电视，心里盼着有所变化却无所作为。”

　　John说得对，问题是Sherlock怎么也拉不下脸来承认这一点。过了一会儿，他想起来自己还一丝不挂地站在屋子中央。眯起眼睛，盘算该怎么报复。

　　“John，看看书上的菜单。你来定晚餐。捡贵的点。别忘了蛋糕。再点一瓶格兰菲迪威士忌。不要1976年以后出的。不行的话就让他们现买去。”

　　John爬下床，在自己的旅行袋里翻了翻，他总是随身带着一两张加长型的尼古丁贴片。他拿起一张扔给Sherlock，Sherlock一抄手接住。

　　“哇哦，我确实是你的真爱，”他惊喜地说。

　　“没错，”John说，“上帝保佑，我爱你。”他坐回床上，翻到菜单一页，一边看一边偷笑。他一辈子都不会忘了这个周末，居然会发生这么多匪夷所思的事情。虽说一向不喜欢欠别人的情，可打心眼里觉得这兄弟俩需要休战讲和了。

　　唉，这个Mycroft Holmes，完全就是个厚颜无耻的大混蛋。


End file.
